The Moon Child
by KChanDreams
Summary: Sasuke Mura's parents died when she was 6 according to Japan law to make people value life. Now 19, she discovers that the past is about to repeat itself. Will she go against the law of Ikigami? T for safe.
1. Prologue

**The Moon Child**

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase**** Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: I found the plot line interesting and just decided to post it up. Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I remember when I was six, my parents who I loved more than candy took me to the greatest theme park around. My father allowed me to ride on his shoulder as we watched the afternoon parade. My mother waited for me at the end of the fun house beanstalk and gave me a big hug. The best part was when they rode the carousal with me five times and bought me my favorite strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on top in a huge bowl. I was so happy.

When night fell my parents brought me to a hill that seemed to reach toward the sky. I could see the bright full moon and all the constellations from the Big Dipper to Sirius. I pointed the constellation Sirius and the moon to my parents and told them that it was me. They both laughed and agreed.

My mother suddenly kneeled in front of me and said, "Sasuke, mommy and daddy want you to be a good girl and live out your dreams. Always believe in yourself."

I nodded and said, "I'll be a good girl as long as I live." Tears started to fall from my mother's eyes as she looked at me. She embraced me as the tears fell and whispered, "I love you." I was really confused as I hugged my mother back. I looked at father and saw that he was crying too with a smile upon his lips.

"Daddy?"

My father placed his hand on my head and said, "Be a good girl for mommy and daddy, Sasuke. Don't lose yourself." I blinked in confusion. I placed a hand on my father's big hand on my head. My father's hand was shaking.

"Daddy loves you too," I heard him say." My father's hand stopped shaking after a second and the sobs of my mother fell silent.

"Mommy, daddy?"

My mother felt heavier and my father fell to the ground with me still holding his hand. I looked down at my father with wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

I waited for a response, but none came. I then shook my mother and asked, "What's wrong with daddy?" My mother remained silent. I suddenly realized that her breathing had stopped. I pulled away from her slowly. She fell to the ground motionless. I gasped in surprise and looked back at my father.

My father was as still as a rock. I fell to my knees and called to them repeatedly, but no answer came. I was young and didn't understand that they had died according to law.


	2. Chapter 1: Nurse in training

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: This is the true first chapter and this is basically introducing the characters. Review if you are confused.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nurse in Training **

Sasuke Mura's parents were well recognized as skilled doctors in their time, but died at a young age at the same time. The cause of death was a Nano-pill that ruptured in their heart. It was by law that in order for people to treasure life, people had to die. When the person injected with the pill reaches an age of eighteen through twenty-four, the pill will explode. Out of a thousand children in elementary school, only one is injected with the pill. Her parents went to different schools and were the ones injected with the pill. Their time of death was determined and they were sent an Ikigami, a notification of death. The Ikigami tells when they are going to die and is sent twenty-four hours before they die. Sadly, their time of death was at the same time and Sasuke was left as an orphan.

Sasuke was to be sent to an orphanage with government money in her name, but her neighbor and childhood friend, Yoshiro Ohtori, convinced his parents to take her in. Sasuke, age nineteen, now lived with Yoshiro's family and began to study in the medical field to fulfill her dream of becoming a skilled doctor like her parents.

Sasuke, in the lab, was looking through a double lens microscope. She was examining a blood sample from a patient with cancer. She wrote down notes in her notebook and gave out a sigh.

"This person only has a few more months to live," said Sasuke sadly.

"Is that so?"

Sasuke looked behind her and saw her partner in the lab, Jiro Yuki, age twenty, smiling down at her.

"Yuki-San," said Sasuke. Jiro chuckled and said, "I already told you many times to call me Jiro." Sasuke ignored his comment as she looked at him.

"Why do you always act so happy, when I say that a person is going to die soon?" asked Sasuke. Jiro smirked and answered, "Because it is interesting." Jiro sat next to Sasuke and continued.

"People don't know when they are going to die, but because of our technology in the lab, we can tell their time of death. We are almost like Ikigami."

Sasuke flinched. She clenched her fist and said, "Please don't say that. Don't you feel sorry for the patients who are going to die?"

"To be perfectly frank, I don't give a damn. The world is made for the strong, so they can just rot in the ground."

Sasuke could sense no emotion in his voice. She stood up from her chair with her notebook in hand. She walked toward the door with Jiro looking at her back.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Jiro called out to her. Sasuke stopped in her tracks and glared back at him.

"I told you many times to call me Mura, so stop calling my first name with such formality, Yuki-San," said Sasuke with spite behind her voice. Sasuke turned away from him and walked out of the lab.

Jiro chuckled as he looked at the door of the lab.

_So cruel, but that's one of the things I love about you, Sasuke._

Sasuke marched down the hall of the medical institute she was currently working in. She remembered Jiro's words and clenched her notebook tightly.

_He's always like that. He never cares about others' feelings._

Sasuke remembered that when she first met him, he introduced himself as the son of a famous Doctor, who was now a multi billionaire. He was a pompous fool and would always bother her when she was doing work. He once offered her a thousand dollars to go on a date with him, but she refused him flat. He didn't even show any emotion when he heard that a long time patient died of cancer. Sasuke in truth was disappointed to have Jiro as a partner.

"Sasuke-Chan?"

Sasuke stopped in her tracks and looked back only to see her friend, Erin Kumi, age nineteen, approaching her, while waving her hand in the air happily. Erin had been her close friend ever since she entered the medical field. Erin supported her in her studies and always looked on the bright side of life. Sasuke showed a small smile and greeted her friend.

Erin greeted Sasuke back and said, "I heard that you got the highest grade in the entire institute, congratulations." Sasuke thanked her.

"It was just a small grade," said Sasuke with a smile. Erin gave a small pout.

"Don't give me that. It was a perfect score," said Erin. Erin hit Sasuke playfully and ranted, "It's really not fair. You always get a perfect score and have a hot body. You're also rich. Give me some of your good luck." Sasuke giggled and pushed Erin away gently.

"Come on, Erin. Look on the bright side like always. You're good at that," said Sasuke playfully. Erin smirked and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well I am pretty too. Pretty enough to get a boyfriend before you," said Erin and laughed in a jolly matter causing people passing by to look at her nervously.

Sasuke laughed and smiled brightly at Erin.

"You always know how to make me laugh, Erin. Thank you," said Sasuke feeling a lot better. Erin smiled at her friend.

"Well I can tell from a distance that you were feeling down. I bet it was because of Jiro again," said Erin knowingly. Sasuke nodded and said, "I really wish Yuki-San can change his perspective on life." Erin nodded in agreement.

"If he does that, I bet you would date him. He is good looking after all," said Erin with a smirk. Sasuke shook her head and claimed, "That would never happen." Erin and Sasuke both laughed in unison.

"You're in the way."

Sasuke and Erin seized their laughing and looked to the side. Standing before them was the second highest grade in the institute, Shiro Takimura, age twenty-one. Sasuke and Erin bowed in apology and stepped aside allowing him to pass. He glanced at Sasuke once and then continued to walk off.

Erin gave a pout and said, "Shiro is still so passive." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Shiro was older than her and was the top of the institute, but when she entered, he was pushed down to second. Even since their grades were first posted, Shiro had been in a silent academic battle with Sasuke, even though she could care less.

Erin suddenly showed a warm smile and said, "But the passiveness of Shiro just makes him more charming." Sasuke gave out a sigh knowing that Erin had a crush on Shiro ever since she first saw him.

Sasuke looked at her watch, which read a quarter before noon, and said, "We better head to the classroom." Erin looked at the time and nodded. They both walked down the hallway in a quick haste to their class in the institute.

Their class seemed long as the teacher, Mr. Fujioka, age twenty-nine, lectured about the function of the body parts. Erin tossed Sasuke a folded note from her desk. Sasuke snuck it under her desk and read it.

_Want to go karaoke after class?_

Sasuke wrote a small note and tossed it to Erin. Erin read it under her desk.

_Can't. I promised Yoshiro and Tamaki that I would go to the mall with them today after class._

Erin wrote quickly and tossed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke read the note.

_You see them every day at home so hang out with me._

Sasuke tossed Erin a new note. Erin read the note.

_A promise is a promise. Maybe next time._

Erin tossed Sasuke a new note before the teacher could see. Sasuke read it and prevented herself from laughing.

_You better hang out with me next time. You can't leave your wife alone. T_T_

Sasuke nodded at Erin making Erin smile. A folded note suddenly hit Erin out of nowhere. Erin unfolded the paper and read it.

_Stop flirting with Mura-San and pay attention._

Erin cringed and looked up at Mr. Fujioka, who was smirking at her. Erin laughed uneasily, while the other students laughed at her. Mr. Fujioka was a strict teacher, but he always got good results from all his students.

Before class let out, Mr. Fujioka made an announcement.

"All of you are aware that your permanent jobs are about to be announced. Well I am proud to say that Mura-San is on the top of the list to get employed by the Ikigami industry."

All her classmates looked at Sasuke in amazement. The Ikigami industry was the highest paying job in Japan with huge benefits. Only the best are employed there.

Mr. Fujioka smiled toward Sasuke and said, "You should be proud, Mura-San." Sasuke gripped her notebook as all of them stared at her in amazement.

As Sasuke and Erin left the room, Erin could see the uneasiness in Sasuke's face.

"What's with the long face? You should be happy to hear such great news," said Erin in a chipper mood. Sasuke smiled and said, "I'm proud to hear about the news, but I don't want to work in the Ikigami Industry." Erin gasped in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Erin eager for an answer. Sasuke hugged her notebook to her chest and admitted, "I wouldn't feel right working there." Erin looked at Sasuke worriedly.

Unbeknownst to them, Shiro was eavesdropping on them from around the corner. He clenched his fist as he began to shake in anger.

_Why? Why does she always take what others want and throw it away like it is nothing?_

Sasuke headed home by foot. As she walked, bystanders watched her every move. She could hear them mention about her being a future Ikigami employee and tried her best to ignore it. Sasuke reached her home in Fuji Main Street and entered.

"I'm home," announced Sasuke.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," called back Mrs. Ohtori from the kitchen. Sasuke looked at her surroundings as she closed the door and asked, "Are Yoshiro and Tamaki home?"

"Yoshiro should be home from the computer company in five minutes and Tamaki should be on his way home from the convenience store right about now."

Sasuke nodded and headed upstairs to change her clothes. She went into her room and locked the door behind her. She removed her lab jacket and placed it on the bed. Before she removed her shirt, she stared at her closed notebook on the table.

_I don't want to help the Ikigami Industry kill people._


	3. Chapter 2: Just Like Family

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 2: Just Like Family**

Sasuke, in a rose pattern skirt and violet top with her long, black hair let loose, made her way downstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Mrs. Ohtori yelling. Sasuke peeked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Ohtori yelling at Yoshiro, age twenty-two, and Tamaki, age sixteen, with them kneeling on the floor. She was waving what looked like a magazine in front of them.

"What is this? Why do you have this in your room, Yoshiro?" demanded Mrs. Ohtori as she pointed at the magazine. Yoshiro looked down nervously and said, "I think the title and the picture speaks for itself." Mrs. Ohtori clenched the magazine in her hand.

"What is a twenty-two-year old man doing with porn under his bed?" screamed Mrs. Ohtori. Yoshiro laughed uneasily. Mrs. Ohtori then turned her glare to Tamaki, who had an indifferent look in his eyes.

"Don't try to act innocent, Tamaki. I found five magazines under your bed and one in your sock drawer," roared Mrs. Ohtori. Tamaki shrugged and said, "Don't all boys my age have that stuff?" Mrs. Ohtori practically had flames around her as she glared down at her two sons.

Sasuke knocked on the wall of the kitchen lightly getting their attention. Sasuke had a small blush on her cheek as she asked, "Are Yoshiro and Tamaki in trouble?" Mrs. Ohtori nodded and held the magazine in front of Sasuke causing the two boys to gasp.

"Just look at this rubbish. These two boys are keeping these kinds of things in their room," said Mrs. Ohtori as she held the magazine. Sasuke stared at the cover of a completely nude woman and looked at Yoshiro and Tamaki.

"You guys read this?" asked Sasuke confusingly. Yoshiro and Tamaki sprang up bright red.

"I'll get rid of it immediately."

"I'll burn them."

Yoshiro and Tamaki yanked the magazine from their mother's hand and screamed, at the same time, "Just don't look at it!" Mrs. Ohtori smiled in approval, while Sasuke was still confused.

Mrs. Ohtori held a wastebasket to the boys and said, "Clean out your rooms and then you two can go to the mall with Sasuke." Yoshiro and Tamaki looked down in defeat as they accepted the wastebasket.

When the two boys were upstairs, Mrs. Ohtori looked at Sasuke and said, "I'm so glad to have you here." Sasuke giggled. Mrs. Ohtori suddenly remembered something and picked up an envelope from the table.

"This was delivered this morning," said Mrs. Ohtori as she handed Sasuke the envelope. Sasuke took the envelope and burst into a bright smile when she saw that it was from "Lily." Sasuke opened the envelope immediately and smiled when she saw the $1,000 in cash and a single letter. Sasuke opened the letter and read it.

_Reach for your dreams and never lose yourself._

_Lily_

Sasuke smiled warmly and hugged the letter to her chest. Lily was an unknown mailer to Sasuke. Sasuke began to get letters from Lily every Friday when her parents died and it always had words of encouragement and $1,000. Sasuke could care less about the money, but she always looked forward to the encouraging words of Lily because they kept her going.

Mrs. Ohtori noticed Sasuke's smile and asked, "Is it that Lily person again?" Sasuke nodded. Mrs. Ohtori sighed.

"That person has been writing letters to you for thirteen years now. I would expect him to show himself to you by now," said Mrs. Ohtori. Sasuke giggled and asked, "What make you think Lily is a guy?"

"I don't expect a girl to write to you every Friday, unless she was a lesbian," reasoned Mrs. Ohtori. Sasuke giggled at Mrs. Ohtori's comment.

Sasuke looked down at the letter with a warm smile.

_I really want to meet you._

Yoshiro and Tamaki soon came down from their rooms with a wastebasket filled with magazines that should not be named. They handed it to their mother and asked, "Can we go now?" Mrs. Ohtori nodded and said, "Be back soon for dinner." They nodded and went to Sasuke leading her out of the house.

As they walked, Sasuke held the note in her hand. Yoshiro noticed the note and asked, "Is that from Daddy Long legs?" Yoshiro always referred to Lily as Daddy Long Legs. Sasuke nodded.

Tamaki looked at her and said, "I guess that means you got more money." Sasuke nodded again. Tamaki smirked and asked, "Does that mean you are buying us all our stuff in the mall?" Sasuke looked at Tamaki disapprovingly causing him to chuckle.

Tamaki was Yoshiro's younger brother. He was three when Sasuke first moved in with them. He was young, but for some reason was always by Sasuke's side. He goes to school and works part time at a convenience store.

Yoshiro punched the side of Tamaki's arm and said, "Don't be like that. You know that Sasuke always sends that money to her account to share with the family." Yoshiro was the one who always stuck with Sasuke when he was nine before her parents died. When he heard she was going to be sent to an orphanage because she had no relatives, he begged his parents to take her in. He has always been a brother figure to her and Sasuke considers him as her savior too. He currently works in a computer company as a programmer and a game designer.

Tamaki gave out a groan as he rubbed his arm. He glared at Yoshiro and said, "It was just a joke." Yoshiro and Tamaki were glaring at each other causing Sasuke to giggle. Sasuke placed the note and cash in her pocket. She looked at Tamaki and Yoshiro and said, "I'm going to drop by the bank first, so go ahead of me." Tamaki shook his head and hugged her close in a playful matter.

"No way am I going to leave MY Sasuke," said Tamaki. Yoshiro growled and yanked Tamaki off of Sasuke.

"Don't cling to her brat," scolded Yoshiro. Tamaki laughed uneasily. Yoshiro looked at Sasuke and said, "Make it quick. We'll wait for you in the front of the mall." Sasuke nodded and watched them walk off.

When they were gone, she walked casually to the bank. The bank door swung open allowing her to walk in. Sasuke made her way to the desk, where a twenty-one-year-old man, who looked American because of his blonde hair and blues eyes, was sitting at.

"Good evening, Count-San," greeted Sasuke as she sat herself in a chair. The man looked at her with a bright smile and said, "Good evening to you too, Sasuke." The man was known as Allan Count, a foreigner from New York. He worked in the New York bank before, but was transferred to the Japan bank when he was twenty-one for financial reasons. He wasn't fluent in Japanese in that time and felt out of place in the bank, but when he met Sasuke that changed. Sasuke was surprisingly fluent in English and Japanese and taught him the simplest of words every time she had the time to visit the bank. Within a year, he was able to speak Japanese, but still called Sasuke by her first name regardless of her telling him to call her Mura-San repeatedly. He became her official bank depositor when he knew that she came every Friday.

Sasuke reminded Allan to call her by her last name, but Allan said, "We're friends, so let me call you by your first name always." Sasuke sighed knowing that she just couldn't win. She pulled out the cash from her pocket and handed it to Allan.

"Please deposit this," said Sasuke. Allan nodded as he took the cash from her hand. He looked at the amount and asked, "Where do you get this money?" Sasuke smiled and said, "A friend." Allan noticed the warmness of her smile and found himself smiling as well. He deposited the cash into her account and looked back at her.

"It's in," said Allan. Sasuke nodded and thanked him. She headed toward the door, but Allan called to her asking if she wanted to stay a bit longer. Sasuke shook her head and said, "I need to get to the mall and meet Yoshiro and Tamaki."

"Your brothers?" asked Allan. Sasuke smiled and said, "I wish." Sasuke walked out the door with Allan staring in her direction.

Sasuke ran to the mall and saw Yoshiro and Tamaki leaning against a pillar. Sasuke was about to call out to them, but paused when she saw a group of girls approaching them. One of the girls leaned toward Tamaki and asked, in a flirtatious way, "Do you two want to hang out with us?" Tamaki took one look at her with an impassive look.

"Beat it old hag," Tamaki said rudely. The girl growled, while her girl friends laughed. The girl maintained her composure and looked toward Yoshiro.

"So do you want to hang out with us?"

Yoshiro smirked at her and said, "I think my little brother already answered, so please leave now." The girl was burning with anger.

Sasuke shook her head at the scene and made her way to them.

"You shouldn't talk to girls like that," said Sasuke as she approached them. Yoshiro and Tamaki burst into a bright smile when they saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke," they cheered as they ran to hug her. Sasuke hugged them back and looked at the girls, who were staring at them in disbelief. Sasuke bowed to them.

"I'm very sorry for their rudeness, but if you want we can tag along with you," said Sasuke politely. The girl who asked the boys to join them examined Sasuke up and down. She crossed her arms at her and asked, "So who is your surgeon?" Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"A girl as pretty as you must have had surgery. Maybe you had a boob job," said the girl in a rude matter causing the girls with her to laugh. Yoshiro and Tamaki glared at the girl, which sent shivers down her spine.

Sasuke giggled and said, "Thanks for calling me pretty, but I assure you that all my looks are natural." Sasuke pointed at the girl and added, "But I can see that you had a nose job the way it is shaped and there are traces of stretch marks on your stomach, so you might have had liposuction or you were pregnant before, but a responsible girl like you wouldn't get knocked up at your age, which I guess is sixteen. Am I correct?" The girl was growing red, while the girls stared at her questioningly.

The girl turned away from Sasuke angrily and screamed, "Screw you!" She ran off with the girls running behind her.

Yoshiro and Tamaki laughed, while patting Sasuke's back.

"You sure showed her."

"Nothing can escape your eyes."

Sasuke smiled at the two boys and then walked into the mall with them. They explored each of the stores and bought a few things. Sasuke smiled as she shopped with them wishing that she could become their real sister.

Meanwhile, at the Ohtori household, Mrs. Ohtori was mixing up a salad. Mrs. Ohtori looked at the time and said, "They should be back soon, so better start cutting the beef." Mrs. Ohtori was about to get the beef from the fridge, but paused when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the time again wondering who was visiting at this time of night. She exited the kitchen and opened the front door only to see a man in a brown suit and folder in his hand. She could tell immediately that he was from the political office.

"Why is a person from the Government here?" asked Mrs. Ohtori with her hand on the door.

"You can tell?" asked the man mildly surprised. Mrs. Ohtori nodded and stated, "Only Government people can dress so blandly." The man gave a small smile and said, "Well, then I can make this short."

"My name is Riri Kinomoto," he said and pulled out a card from his folder. He held it to Mrs. Ohtori and said, "I am here to deliver an advance notice of death to the family of Yoshiro Ohtori." Mrs. Ohtori was stunned. Mrs. Ohtori shook her head.

"You must be mistaken. My son couldn't have gotten an Ikigami. It must be a mistake," said Mrs. Ohtori shaking. Riri pulled out a few documents from his folder and handed it to her along with the Ikigami.

"Read these and confirm that this is your son," he said in a low tone. Mrs. Ohtori took the documents and the card with a shaking hand. She looked over the information and felt the beating of her heart increase. All the information on Yoshiro was correct. Mrs. Ohtori threw the papers and the Ikigami on the ground and rushed into the house slamming the door behind her.

"That boy doesn't live here. You made a mistake!" she screamed. Riri picked up the papers and Ikigami and looked toward the closed door.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to accept the facts. Even if you throw these, your son will still die. Spend the last twenty-four hours of his life together as a family," said Riri. Mrs. Ohtori opened the door slowly crying. Riri handed her the Ikigami again and said, "I'm sorry about your son, but this is for the good of the country. Please make his last moments a happy one." Riri's voice was filled with compassion, which made Mrs. Ohtori cry even more. She held the Ikigami as she cried and looked at Riri.

"I want to hate you, but you aren't the one who will kill my little boy," cried Mrs. Ohtori as she felt her knees go weak. Riri patted her shoulder softly and said, "Please enjoy life." He left her doorstep as she cried looking at the Ikigami, which showed the time of death of her son, Yoshiro Ohtori.


	4. Chapter 3: Yoshiro's Day

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: The genre has changed to Supernatural because of this chapter. FYI, I don't know anything realted to heart surgery, but stick with the story and try to review.**

**Chapter 3: Yoshiro's Day**

Sasuke, Yoshiro, and Tamaki made their way home with bags of merchandise in their hands. Tamaki chuckled and pulled out a new red hat that had an emblem of a tiger on it. He placed it on and said, "This hat was worth the money." Yoshiro sighed and said, "You work in a convenience store and that's all you can get? What a poor boy?" Tamaki glared at Yoshiro, while Sasuke giggled.

"You're one to talk. You just bought a bunch of computer games," pointed out Tamaki. Yoshiro wagged his finger at Tamaki and said, "These are for research for my job. I need to see what I am up against." Sasuke smiled at Yoshiro.

"So you are designing a new computer game for your company?" asked Sasuke excitedly. Yoshiro nodded.

"I might make it medical based, so you can help me too, Sasuke," said Yoshiro with a smile. Sasuke nodded. Tamaki gave a look of disapproval. He held Sasuke's hand making her look at him.

"You can help me with my Biology homework later, right?" asked Tamaki eager for her attention. Sasuke nodded. Tamaki looked at his older brother and stuck his tongue at him causing Yoshiro to glare at him.

They soon reached home and were surprised to see the door wide open. Sasuke walked through the door cautiously and said, "Did Mrs. Ohtori forget to close the door?" Tamaki and Yoshiro followed suit. They closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Ohtori was seated on a wooden chair looking downward.

"Hey mom, why did you leave the door open? Robbers could have gotten in," scolded Tamaki. Mrs. Ohtori remained silent. Sasuke noticed that there wasn't any dinner on the table.

"What happened to supper?" asked Sasuke. Tamaki spotted the bowl of salad and groaned.

"Don't tell me we are just having salad. Did you decide that we should become vegetarians?" asked Tamaki in disappointment. Mrs. Ohtori still didn't say a word. Yoshiro noticed that something was wrong.

"Mom, are you all right?" asked Yoshiro. Mrs. Ohtori looked at Yoshiro with red eyes and whispered, "I need to talk with you." Yoshiro blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

Mrs. Ohtori held his hand and said, "I just need to speak with you." She looked at Sasuke and Tamaki and said, "You two go to your rooms."

"What about dinner?" asked Tamaki confusingly.

"Just go!" screamed Mrs. Ohtori. Sasuke and Tamaki flinched. Sasuke placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and whispered, "Let's go." Tamaki nodded as he took his bags upstairs with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke looked back at Mrs. Ohtori wondering what was wrong with her.

When Sasuke and Tamaki were gone, Mrs. Ohtori looked back at Yoshiro. Yoshiro gulped and said, "If you found another porn magazine in my room then I can honestly say that it is not mine." Mrs. Ohtori looked at Yoshiro seriously ignoring his comment.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Ohtori held the Ikigami to Yoshiro and said, "An Ikigami was sent for you." Yoshiro's eyes widen in shock. He took the Ikigami into his shaking hand. He looked it over and saw his picture and the time he was going to die, which read 11:00 P. M. Saturday. Yoshiro placed a hand to his mouth in shock as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I'm going to die?" he said in disbelief. Mrs. Ohtori nodded.

"Your father won't be able to make it in time, but Tamaki, Sasuke, and I will stay with you till the end," said Mrs. Ohtori as she began to cry again. Yoshiro shook his head.

"Let me be alone for awhile," whispered Yoshiro. Mrs. Ohtori nodded as she exited the kitchen. Yoshiro sat on a wooden chair still staring at the Ikigami.

"I'm going to die," he whispered. He clenched the Ikigami in his hand as he came to a decision on how to spend his last moments. He only had twenty-three hours left to live.

Sasuke awoke the next day from the sound of her alarm clock. Sasuke closed it and stretched for the new day. She did her morning routine and made her way downstairs. She was surprised to see an assortment of food on the table for breakfast.

Sasuke looked at Mrs. Ohtori, who was till cooking, and asked, "Why did you make so much?" Mrs. Ohtori looked at Sasuke with a bright smile and said, "I just want you kids to be good and strong today." Sasuke smiled and sat at the table, where Tamaki was eating like a horse. Sasuke giggled at Tamaki knowing full well that he was starving because they didn't have any dinner the night before.

Sasuke noticed that Yoshiro wasn't at the table and asked, "Where's Yoshiro?" Mrs. Ohtori stopped cooking and looked back at Sasuke.

"He's in bed still," said Mrs. Ohtori softly. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Doesn't he have work today?" asked Sasuke.

"I called in sick."

Sasuke, Tamaki, and Mrs. Ohtori looked back and saw Yoshiro standing at the entranceway in casual clothes. Tamaki smirked at Yoshiro and said, "You don't look sick." Yoshiro ignored Tamaki's comment as he made his way to Sasuke.

"I needed a day off today, so can you call in sick, so we can hang out?" asked Yoshiro with a small smile. Sasuke was about to refuse, but stopped when she saw the sadness in his eyes. Sasuke recognized the look somehow and decided to agree.

Tamaki gave a pout and asked, "Can I call in sick?" Yoshiro glared at him making his answer clear. Tamaki groaned and continued to devour his food. Yoshiro looked at his mother and smiled. Mrs. Ohtori understood what Yoshiro wanted and nodded.

Sasuke changed into normal clothes after calling in sick. She picked up a filled syringe with a clear liquid that had the needle part covered and placed it in her pocket. The clear liquid was a special knock out drug that was still in the making that she was responsible for. It hasn't been introduced yet to the institution. She decided that she would deliver it to the medical Institution before the day was done. She went downstairs to meet up with Yoshiro. Yoshiro took her hand and smiled.

"Shall we princess," said Yoshiro. Sasuke nodded still wondering what was wrong with him. They exited the house with Mrs. Ohtori staring after them.

Yoshiro took Sasuke to a theme park by car making Sasuke smile brightly.

"I haven't been to a theme park in years," said Sasuke as she laughed happily. Yoshiro chuckled and said, "I knew you would like it." They entered the park hand in hand. They rode the carousal, rollercoaster, and many other rides. They also went to a haunted house, where Yoshiro was screaming like crazy causing Sasuke to laugh. They played arcade games and game booths winning many prizes. Sasuke was especially happy that Yoshiro won her a stuffed cat.

They soon stopped at an ice cream stand and each got their favorite flavors. Sasuke got strawberry ice cream and Yoshiro got double fudge chocolate. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro's ice cream and asked, "Can I have a lick?" Yoshiro nodded and held his ice cream cone to Sasuke. Sasuke took a small lick and smiled brightly.

"Delicious," said Sasuke happily. Yoshiro smiled and held Sasuke's hand, which had her ice cream. He pulled her cone to him and licked the strawberry ice cream. He licked his lips and said, "Yours is tasty too." Sasuke giggled and said, "Of course it's good." Sasuke continued to eat her ice cream with Yoshiro staring at her. He looked at his watch and saw that he had eleven hours left to live.

After finishing their ice creams, they decided to ride the Ferris wheel. Sasuke led Yoshiro into the ride and sat him in the chair. Sasuke placed her prizes to her side as the ride began to move. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro and asked, "Why did you take me here?" Yoshiro remained silent.

"Yoshiro?"

When the Ferris wheel reached the top, Yoshiro leapt from his seat and hugged Sasuke tightly making her even more confused. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you when we reach the final destination." Sasuke didn't understand.

When the ride was over, Sasuke took her prizes and exited with Yoshiro. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro with a tiny blush against her cheek. She didn't understand why Yoshiro was acting the way he was.

They left the park and entered the car. Sasuke sat next to Yoshiro as he drove and was going to ask if he was OK, but decided not to in the end. Yoshiro drove up to a park and exited the car with Sasuke in hand. Sasuke looked at the park and smiled.

"This is where we first met isn't it?" asked Sasuke. Yoshiro nodded as he walked through the park with her.

"You were sitting on a swing alone and I decided to push you. That's when we first became friends," said Yoshiro as he remembered the past. Sasuke nodded and added, "You pushed me pretty high up." Sasuke and Yoshiro chuckled.

They walked through the park and spotted a small jewelry stand on the side. They approached it and saw the assortment of necklaces and bracelets. Sasuke picked up a small moon shaped necklace that had a small blue gem embedded in it. She examined it and said, "It's beautiful." Yoshiro looked at the necklace and asked, "Do you want it?"

"I do, but I can wait," said Sasuke as she placed it down. Yoshiro picked it up to Sasuke's surprise and gave the owner of the jewelry stand some cash.

"I'll take this," he said. The owner nodded as he took the cash from Yoshiro's hands. The owner was going to give the change, but Yoshiro shook his head.

"Keep the change," said Yoshiro making the owner confused. Yoshiro held the necklace to Sasuke and said, "My gift to you." Sasuke took it gently into her hand.

"Thank you, Yoshiro," said Sasuke softly. Yoshiro smiled again and took the necklace gently from her hand. He placed it around her neck and whispered, "You should wear it always." Sasuke blinked in confusion. Yoshiro looked at the time and saw that he had five hours left.

Yoshiro dragged Sasuke to a tall hill quickly. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro and asked, "Why are we here?" Yoshiro pointed to the sky and said, "I wanted to see the stars with you." Sasuke looked up and saw that the stars were beginning to show. She also saw the moon. Sasuke smiled and said, "This bring back memories." Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened. She remembered this feeling. It was from thirteen years ago. She looked at Yoshiro, who was staring up at the sky.

"Yoshiro, did you receive something?" asked Sasuke nervously. Yoshiro gave out a sigh and looked at Sasuke sadly. He pulled out the Ikigami from his pocket and held it up for Sasuke to see.

"I received an Ikigami," said Yoshiro sadly. Sasuke felt her world shatter.

"Ikigami?"

Yoshiro nodded and looked down sadly.

"Mom told me when we got home yesterday. She wanted us to spend my last day as a family, but I decided to spend it with you," said Yoshiro sadly. Sasuke approached Yoshiro. She looked at his downcast face and saw that he was close to crying. Sasuke bit her lip and hugged Yoshiro softly.

"Let's go home," whispered Sasuke. Yoshiro nodded as he walked down the hill with Sasuke.

They traveled through the park, which was now completely empty of people. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro, who still looked sad. She led him to a bench and sat him down.

"Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro looked at Sasuke and said, "I'm all right Sasuke. I got to spend my last moments with you. Besides, this is for the good of the country." Sasuke stared at Yoshiro seriously.

"Are you really fine with this? You made so many promises. You said that you were going to design a new game with my help; and you told me last year that we would see the stars together in New Years. Are you really going to break those promises?"

Yoshiro was silent. He suddenly burst into tears and said, "I want to keep those promises. I want to do so many things with you. I know it's wrong, but I really don't want to die. I want to live!" Yoshiro was crying uncontrollably. He only had an hour left to live.

Sasuke stared down at him. She reached into her pocket and removed the covering from the syringe. She leaned toward Yoshiro's ear and whispered, "You will keep your promise." With that, she drove the syringe into his shoulder causing Yoshiro to gasp in surprise. Sasuke injected the clear liquid into him. Yoshiro instantly blacked out. Sasuke removed the needle from his arm and laid him down on the bench gently.

Sasuke looked at his watch and then back down at him.

_I only did open heart surgery once, but I have to save him._

She knew that she was going against the Government by trying to save Yoshiro, but she didn't care. She opened the front of his shirt quickly and then dug in his pocket. She pulled out his switch blade knife, which he always kept with him, and pulled out the knife. She went to a water fountain and rinsed the blade off. She also washed her hands thoroughly and placed a handkerchief from her pocket around her mouth and nose. She then grabbed her sweater and pulled out a sewing kit and two clamps she used to hold open her bag.

Afterwards, she placed her free hand on his chest and was instantly able to see his inner system. Sasuke never told anyone, but when she touched a body, she could see the inside without an X-ray or any other machine. She was also able to hear things more clearly than others. She called her incredible sight Soul's eye and her incredible hearing already had a name, absolute pitch. Sasuke's eyes seemed to almost glow as she placed the knife to his chest. She cut open his chest allowing blood to flow out. She cut it in an "I" shape making sure not to cut a major vessel. She opened his chest and rib cage and saw his insides covered in blood. His heart was still beating and he was still stable the way she could hear it. She used her bag clamps to hold open his chest and then made her way to his heart.

_He's stable, but the heart is starting to struggle. I better work fast._

Sasuke knew that she needed more than one person to do an open heart surgery, but she didn't have that time, so she had to do it alone. She sliced open the membranous sac around the heart with the knife. She kept her hand firmly on his body and saw the inside of his heart.

_I see it. The nano pill is in pulmonary artery. If it bursts now, Yoshiro will die of blood loss. I have to remove it quickly._

Sasuke held the knife directly over Yoshiro's pulmonary artery and made a small cut. She used her Soul's eye and saw the Nano Pill beginning to shake, where she had cut. She reached down to her sewing kit quickly, which was open, and pulled out tweezers she used to get the thread into the needle eye. She placed the knife down and used the tweezers to remove the Nano pill from the artery. Sasuke stared at the nano pill for the first time. It was almost microscopic. She placed it down in her sewing kit gently.

Sasuke pulled out a thick thread and needle from her sewing box and began to sew quickly. She sewed the pulmonary artery tightly before it could bleed critically and then sewed the membranous sac closed. Her stitches on the heart disappeared instantly as if they were never there. That was another one of Sasuke's hidden gifts. She could do stitches and they would disappear like they were never there. Sasuke removed the clamps on his chest and sewed his rib cage, inner flesh, and outer flesh together. The stitches disappeared after the chest was closed. Sasuke was panting with her hand still on Yoshiro's chest. She saw that his inner system was functioning normally and his heart rate was normal too. She looked at Yoshiro and saw him breathing normally with traces of blood on his chest. Sasuke looked at his watch and felt like crying. Time was up, but he was still alive.

Sasuke couldn't stop herself from crying from happiness as she removed the hankerchief from her place.

"I did it. I saved him," sobbed Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her blood covered hands and ran to the fountain. She rinsed her hands and tools off under the rushing water. She looked back at Sasuke after washing up. She kneeled next to Yoshiro's body and smiled.

"Thank goodness," whispered Sasuke. Sasuke then looked down at the Nano pill, which was still intact in her sewing kit.

"How can something so small kill so many people?"

Sasuke picked it up and was shocked when it dissolved in her hand. Sasuke stared at her hand, where the pill was before.

Sasuke suddenly heard her cell phone ringing from her sweater pocket. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. She answered it in a casual matter.

"Sasuke, are you on your way home?" asked Mrs. Ohtori from the other line. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping Yoshiro and gripped the phone.

"I'm going to a hotel for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow," Sasuke answered. Sasuke could hear Mrs. Ohtori crying from the other line saying sorry repeatedly.

"Don't be. We'll be home tomorrow," said Sasuke with a small smile on her lips. Before Mrs. Ohtori could answer, Sasuke hung up the phone. She switched it off and then began to button Yoshiro's shirt. She placed her phone, sewing kit, handkerchief, purse clamps, and Yoshiro's switch blade knife in her sweater pockets and then slipped the sweater on. She picked Yoshiro up and flung him onto her back. She could feel Yoshiro's breath against her cheek as she walked down the path and smiled.

"Thank you for a great day, Yoshiro," whispered Sasuke not realizing that there were droplets of blood left near the bench.


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke Makes a Decision

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: I'm tired.**

**Angel: Come on. You have to finish the stories so we can have the ultimate surprise.**

**KChanDreams: All right. Anyway, please enjoy this small update and thanks to the person who reviewed this story. I will update the other stories when I can. (yawn)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sasuke Makes a Decision**

As the digital clock changed to 8:00 A. M. Sunday; Yoshiro was beginning to wake up from his long slumber. Yoshiro stared up at the ceiling of a room and then gasped. He sat up quickly gripping the covers. He was panting and sweating.

"Am I dead?" he whispered.

"You're not dead."

Yoshiro looked on the side of the bed and saw Sasuke sitting on the side of the bed. Yoshiro blinked in confusion and asked, "What happened? Wasn't I supposed to die?" Sasuke placed a hand on Yoshiro's chest causing him to blush slightly.

"I saved you by doing open heart surgery," said Sasuke softly. Yoshiro placed a hand to his chest.

"So you saved me?" asked Yoshiro in disbelief. Sasuke nodded as she withdrew her hand. Yoshiro slowly began to cry making Sasuke concerned.

"Are you all right, Yoshiro?" asked Sasuke. Yoshiro nodded and said, "I'm just happy that I am alive. I can now continue to keep my promises with you." Sasuke showed a small smile.

Yoshiro suddenly realized something and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"You saved me and I was supposed to die for the good of the country. That means you have gone against the Ikigami system. You've broken the law."

Sasuke nodded and said, "I don't regret it. The Ikigami system is wrong." Yoshiro bit his lip nervously.

"It may be wrong, but it is the law. Going against it means death," said Yoshiro. Sasuke nodded again and added, "I know. If they find out what I did, they will take me and inject me with the Nano pill killing me instantly." Sasuke clenched her fist.

"I know all that, but I won't stop."

Yoshiro looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke looked at Yoshiro with determined eyes and said, "I will continue to save as many people I can from the Ikigami system just like I did with you. I will continue until I am caught."

Yoshiro stared Sasuke seeing that she was dead serious and asked, "Are you really going to do this?" Sasuke nodded.

"I want to save people, not kill them," said Sasuke remembering her dead parents. Yoshiro smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"If that's what you want to do then I won't stop you. I will keep this secret," said Yoshiro in a comforting tone. Sasuke hugged Yoshiro back and nodded.

Yoshiro suddenly came to another realization and asked, "How did you do open heart surgery on me? Don't you need other people to do that?" Sasuke smiled as she pulled away from Yoshiro. Sasuke pointed at herself and said, "I did the surgery all on my own within an hour." Yoshiro stared at her in disbelief. He opened his shirt and saw that there were no traces of a surgery on him. He looked at Sasuke and asked, "All by yourself?" Sasuke nodded.

"I was desperate to save you, so I did the surgery in the park. I knocked you out first using a knockout drug I created. I used your switchblade knife, my purse clamps, and sewing kit to do the surgery. I admit it was pretty difficult because of the location of the pill and the location, but it turned out well."

Yoshiro stared at Sasuke in amazement. He placed his hand on his chest and asked, "How did you know the location of the pill?" Sasuke sighed and held up her hand.

"I haven't told anyone before, but when I touch someone I can see the inside of their body. I can tell when there is bacteria and whether the system is functioning properly. I can also see things that are not meant to be there, like the pill. I can also hear things more clearly than others like the beating of a heart. I discovered this after my parents' death."

Yoshiro was even more amazed. He held Sasuke's hand and asked, "So you have a gift?" Sasuke smiled and said, "You could say that."

Sasuke pointed at his chest and said, "I did stitches too, but as you can see, it doesn't show. I don't know why, but my stitches always disappear like they were never there. I guess that's a gift too." Yoshiro smiled as he released her hand.

"Just out of curiosity, but where is the pill and where was it located in the heart?" asked Yoshiro. Sasuke sighed and looked at her hand.

"It dissolved into dust when I touched it with my hand and it was originally located in the pulmonary artery," said Sasuke. Yoshiro gasped in surprise.

"Pulmonary artery? If you cut that, then I would have been dead from the blood loss. How did you do surgery on that?" asked Yoshiro in disbelief. Sasuke smiled and said, "I did the surgery fast. The minute the pill was out, I sewed up the pulmonary artery before it could bleed." Yoshiro stared at Sasuke in amazement and said, "That must mean that you work in the speed of lightning." Sasuke giggled.

"I guess that's a gift too," said Sasuke happily. Sasuke hugged Yoshiro and said, "I'm just glad that you're alive after I did such impossible things." Yoshiro hugged her back.

Yoshiro suddenly came to another realization and asked, "Where are we anyway?" Sasuke pulled away and said, "I couldn't take us home right away, so I rented a hotel room. The hotel was very curious because all the rooms had one bed. The person at the desk called me a cougar too when he saw the blood on me." Yoshiro put the pieces together in his head and blushed brightly.

"Sasuke, what is the name of the hotel?" asked Yoshiro nervously. Sasuke thought awhile and remembered something. She pulled out a small plastic wrapper with something round inside it from a basket bowl and said, "The candy wrapper says that the name of the hotel is 'Virgin Wraps.' What a strange name." Yoshiro was even redder than before.

"You brought us to a love hotel?" asked Yoshiro in surprise. Sasuke looked at him confusingly.

"Love hotel? What's that?" asked Sasuke with the plastic wrapper still in her hand. Yoshiro noticed the wrapper in Sasuke's hand and gasped. He yanked it out of her hand.

"Come on Yoshiro. You don't have to yank the candy from my hand. There's plenty more in that basket," said Sasuke pointing at the basket next to the bed. Yoshiro was blushing as he showed the wrapper to Sasuke.

"Don't you know what this is?"

"I presume it's candy because of the pink coloring," answered Sasuke unfazed. Yoshiro looked at Sasuke in disbelief and asked, "Don't you know what a condom is?" Sasuke nodded and said, "It is something used to prevent women from getting pregnant, but what does that have to do with the candy?" Sasuke still didn't look affected. Yoshiro shook his head wondering if Sasuke was really a medical student.

_Sasuke really is clueless when it comes to these things._

Sasuke blinked in confusion. Yoshiro placed the object back in the basket and said, "Let's go home before the others worry." Sasuke nodded and was about to take some of the "candy" with her, but Yoshiro pulled her away before she could get any.

As they walked home, Yoshiro and Sasuke discussed what they should do.

"I'm supposed to be dead, so should I just keep my existence a secret?" asked Yoshiro. Sasuke shook her head and stated, "That would be too obvious. We can't have your body disappearing, so we'll just say that they made a mistake. The Ikigami system does make mistakes sometimes." Yoshiro nodded in agreement.

"What about the surgery? You should use proper medical equipment than random supplies," said Yoshiro. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I'll bring the necessary supplies in my purse. They're my possessions, so the medical institution won't question it. I'll also use my own made knockout drug, so they won't be able to trace it," said Sasuke. Yoshiro nodded and added, "Thus keeping your secret." Sasuke nodded.

"How will you find the people with the Nano pill?" asked Yoshiro. Sasuke smiled and said, "I can only find them by chance. Some might say it or I can just touch them to see." Sasuke held her hand as she said this.

"Will the people keep the secret?" asked Yoshiro. Sasuke sighed and said, "I'll ask them to keep it a secret, but it is their choice." Yoshiro gave a nod.

Yoshiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and asked, "Should I tell mom, dad, and Tamaki about this?" Sasuke smiled.

"Like I said, it is your choice," said Sasuke. Yoshiro smiled.

They soon reached home and could hear Tamaki yelling through the door. Sasuke opened the door a crack and realized that the yelling was coming from the kitchen. Sasuke and Yoshiro tiptoed into the house and peeked into the kitchen. They saw Tamaki yelling at Mrs. Ohtori and surprisingly Mr. Ohtori, who looked saddened.

"Why didn't you tell me Yoshiro received an Ikigami? If I knew, I would have stayed home. Now Yoshiro is dead and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye!" screamed Tamaki with red eyes. Mrs. Ohtori looked at Tamaki sadly.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I didn't want you to feel sad," said Mrs. Ohtori. Tamaki clenched his fist.

"Feel sad? I would have been sad no matter when you told me," said Tamaki as tears began to escape from his eyes. Mrs. Ohtori was beginning to sob. Mr. Ohtori placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't take your anger out on her. I rushed home all the way from my work place in America, but still didn't make it. I feel just as miserable as you." Tamaki clenched his teeth as he tried to prevent his tears from coming out.

"Sasuke got to spend time with him. Yoshiro decided on his own that he should stay with Sasuke till the end. It's not fair. He decided to make Sasuke watch him die and now she's missing. If Yoshiro wasn't dead, I would punch him."

Yoshiro groaned and marched into the kitchen. He smacked Tamaki behind the head causing Tamaki to gasp in pain and added, "Not if I hit you first." Tamaki looked back at Yoshiro in disbelief.

"Yoshiro?" asked Tamaki in surprise. Yoshiro nodded and looked at his parents, who were just as surprised. Yoshiro smirked and stated, "I'm home." Mrs. Ohtori and Mr. Ohtori ran to Yoshiro with tear filled eyes and embraced him.

"You're alive," cried Mrs. Ohtori out of happiness. Yoshiro nodded as he hugged his parents. Tamaki looked at Yoshiro with tear filled eyes and yelled, "Stupid!" repeatedly. Yoshiro laughed. Sasuke walked into the kitchen smiling. Tamaki spotted Sasuke and asked, "Where were you?" Sasuke held a finger to her lips making Tamaki confused.

Mr. Ohtori looked at Yoshiro and asked, "How are you alive?" Yoshiro looked toward Sasuke. He spotted the moon necklace he gave her and showed a small smile.

"I was saved by the Moon Child," he stated making his parents and Tamaki confused. Sasuke blinked in confusion and suddenly remembered her necklace. She placed a hand on it and remembered what she told her parents before. Sasuke smiled.

_Moon Child sounds appropriate._

Sasuke had made her decision and she was going to stick by it.


	6. Chapter 5: A Song to be Sung

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Well this took a while to update. People who are still reading this might be wondering what happened to me. Well, I do have a life and that life was currently attached to work and college. I got that balanaced out, so I decided to update today with three new chapters.

**Angel: **You actually didn't want to update until you finished with the story.

**KChanDreams: **That's true. This story is complete, but I will post the chapters when I have the time.

**Angel: **She is also still working on the other story for Full Metal Alchemist, which will have a new chapter later on.

**KChanDreams: **That's right, so please review and just to let you know, I suck at medical stuff, so the Moon CHild will have some errors.

**Angel: **And your major is in the medical field?

**KChanDreams: **....please enjoy the new chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Song to be sung**

In a Government building in Japan, many council men were gathered in a meeting. A man around his twenties stood above all of the other council members. He looked at them seriously as he spoke.

"I have gathered you here today because one of the individuals destined to die by Ikigami law is still alive."

All the council men were shocked.

"How is this possible? When did this happen?"

The man sighed and said, "It happened about a week ago when we went to give the family government money to the Ohtori family. We ran some tests to find the cause of the failure of his death, but surprisingly found nothing."

"Could it have been a mistake?"

The man shook his head and said, "Our system did not make a mistake. The pill was in Yoshiro Ohtori according to our files."

"So did the pill fail to erupt?"

The man shook his head and said, "Like I said before, we ran some tests, but found nothing. The pill was completely gone."

"Could it have been removed?" asked one of the council men. Another council man looked at him and said, "There's no way a surgery could be done on a pulmonary artery. The individual would die during the surgery." The others nodded in agreement.

The man smirked and said, "That's true, but if a surgery really was done then this surgeon would be the greatest doctor around." The man entwined his fingers and added, "I believe there was a surgery, even though there were no traces of it because the individual stated when we did tests on him that he was saved by the Moon Child."

"Moon Child?"

The man nodded and continued, "I believe that if there are other individuals who survive the Nano pill later on, they will say the same thing."

"What makes you so sure, Sakuya Mizuno sir?"

The man, known as Sakuya, smirked and said, "A person like that wouldn't stop at one person."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting in her classroom listening to the lesson of Mr. Fujioka. Sasuke gave a small yawn as she took notes.

_I haven't been able to sleep well ever since Yoshiro was taken. At least he's back now._

Sasuke suddenly saw a folded piece of paper land on her notebook. She opened it and saw that it was a message from Erin.

_Are you free today?_

Sasuke wrote on a piece of paper and tossed it to Erin's desk. Erin opened it and smiled.

_I'm free. Want to go karaoke?_

Erin wrote back right away. Sasuke read the note.

_Of course, but we have to leave afterwards around eight._

Sasuke blinked in confusion. She tossed Erin a new note. Erin opened it up and read it.

_Why eight?_

Erin tossed a new note to Sasuke. Sasuke read the new note and smiled.

_I have two concert tickets, so be ready. ^_^_

Sasuke looked at her friend and nodded. Erin smirked. Erin was suddenly hit on the head by a new piece of folded paper. She opened it up and groaned.

_Pay attention in class or I will cut your grade._

Erin looked up at Mr. Fujioka, who was smirking at her with arms crossed. The others laughed causing Erin to blush. Sasuke sighed at her friend.

When class was over, they headed down the hall. Erin looked at Sasuke happily and asked, "So what song are you planning to sing?" Sasuke thought awhile and said, "I'll see when I get there." Erin gave a pout.

"You always say that. Make a decision before getting there, so you can sing your heart out," urged Erin. Sasuke giggled at her friend's comment.

"Going karaoke?"

Sasuke flinched and turned around only to see Jiro smiling at her with arms crossed. Sasuke sighed and asked, "What do you want Yuki-San?" Jiro chuckled.

"Call me Jiro, Sasuke," said Jiro. Sasuke ignored his comment and repeated her question.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date, but it seems you already have plans with Kumi-San," said Jiro as he eyed Erin. Erin just glared at him. Jiro cleared his throat and asked, "Karaoke sounds fun so can I come along?" Erin growled and flung her arm around Sasuke's free arm.

"You can't come. This is supposed to be a date with just me and Sasuke-Chan," said Erin angrily. Jiro groaned as he looked at Erin. He smirked and said, "Fine, but I might just pass by there by chance." With that, Jiro walked off down the opposite end of the hall.

When Jiro was out of sight, Erin groaned and looked at Sasuke.

"What nerve? Doesn't he know that friends like us just want to be alone together?" said Erin angrily. Sasuke looked down at her angered friend and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, but I bet that if it was Takimura-San, you would have agreed in a heartbeat," said Sasuke playfully. Erin blushed brightly and began to hit Sasuke in a comical way.

"Don't say that out loud," said Erin bright red. Sasuke laughed as she blocked her friend's attacks.

Sasuke and Erin soon left the institution and were on their way to the Karaoke bar. Erin groaned as she walked.

"Why didn't you bring your car today?" asked Erin tiredly. Sasuke smiled and stated, "Walking is good exercise." Erin sighed.

"Your mind set on things is so weird," stated Erin. Sasuke giggled.

They soon reached the karaoke bar and walked in. Erin was basically covered in sweat, while Sasuke looked refreshed. The woman at the counter smiled at the two and asked, "Is it two people today?" Sasuke nodded. The woman pulled out a key with a number one tag attached to it and handed it to Sasuke.

"Room number one. That will be twenty dollars."

Sasuke nodded as she pulled out her wallet from her bag. She pulled out some money and handed it to the woman. Sasuke smiled and said, "You can keep the change as tip." The woman nodded. Sasuke and Erin left the desk. When they were gone, the woman looked at the money Sasuke gave her and gasped in surprise. In her hand she held a hundred dollar bill.

Sasuke opened the door to room number one allowing Erin to run in. Erin collapsed into the sofa of the room and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness these rooms come with a sofa," said Erin. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke approached the karaoke machine and switched it on. She looked back at Erin and asked, "What song do you want to sing?" Erin picked up the song list manual from the middle table and flipped through it. She found and song and looked at Sasuke.

"Type in 4001," said Erin. Sasuke nodded as she did what she was told. The song name popped onto the screen causing Sasuke to giggle. The name of the song was "Waka Laka" and Sasuke remembered that it was from a dance game called "Dance Dance Revolution." Sasuke looked at her friend and asked, "Are you sure you want to sing this?" Erin nodded as she took the microphone.

"This song is fun to sing to," said Erin happily. Sasuke smiled and nodded. The song started and Erin immediately began to sing, while dancing around the room. Sasuke laughed as she watched Erin dance around. Erin wasn't the greatest singer in the world, but she was still entertaining to watch. Erin then pulled Sasuke up and began to dance with her causing Sasuke to laugh even more. When the song was complete, Erin gave out a sigh and giggled.

"That was fun," said Erin in triumph. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Erin handed Sasuke the song list and microphone and said, "Your turn." Sasuke nodded as she flipped through the song list. She spotted a song and smiled.

"Type in 9007," said Sasuke. Erin nodded and typed in the numbers. When the song popped up, Erin looked at Sasuke confusingly.

"This is a really an old song. Are you sure you want this?" asked Erin. Sasuke nodded. The name of the song was "Moon Romance." Sasuke held the microphone firmly as the music started. Sasuke closed her eyes as she began to sing making Erin even more confused. Sasuke sang the words of the song with so much feeling without looking at the screen. Erin smiled at Sasuke.

"So you know the words from heart," said Erin amused. Sasuke nodded as she continued to sing. Her voice radiated throughout the room and one would mistake it as a voice of an angel. Erin felt refreshed as she listened to Sasuke sing. Sasuke was the better singer compared to her.

As Sasuke sang she remembered, her late parents. She used to hear her parents sing the song to each other on their anniversary. She remembered that they told her that the song was playing when they decided to get married at a young age. They sang the song to remember each other and it was the reason why they gave Sasuke her name. Sasuke felt a small tear escape from her eye as she sang.

When the song ended, Erin clapped happily.

"Your singing really is the best. Maybe you should have pursued the career of a singer," said Erin. Sasuke giggled and said, "I rather sing as a hobby than as a job." Erin gave a shrug.

Erin looked at the time and gasped. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "We better get going if we want to catch the concert." Sasuke nodded as she was led out of the room by Erin.

They ran out of the karaoke bar after giving thanks to the woman at the desk and rushed toward the stadium where the concert was supposed to take place.

When they reached the concert, Erin presented the two tickets to the man at the gate. The man took them and gave a nod giving them the OK to go in. Erin and Sasuke walked in and saw a massive amount of people in front of a stage. Erin smiled and exclaimed, "I can't wait!" Sasuke looked at Erin and asked, "So who is the singer?"

Erin looked at Sasuke with bright eyes and said, "It's supposed to be a new singer who appeared a year ago. She was a no name singer, but her career began to sky rocket with her new album. She is known as Sakura Child." Erin was growing excited as she spoke. Sasuke smiled and said, "She must be very talented." Erin nodded.

"She is, but her singing still doesn't compare to yours," said Erin proudly as if Sasuke's singing voice was her own. Sasuke giggled.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched when she recognized the voice to be Jiro. Sasuke looked back at Jiro, who was smiling at her, and asked, "Why are you here?"

Jiro smirked and said, "I was just passing by and saw you run into the concert event. I just so happened to have tickets too." Erin groaned and exclaimed, "Liar! I bet you paid the gate keeper off. You were just stalking Sasuke-Chan again." Jiro glared at Erin and Erin glared back at him. Sasuke laughed uneasily.

"Well he's already here, so I guess he can watch with us," said Sasuke trying to calm the mood. Erin gave a pout, while Jiro chuckled. Sasuke sighed wondering if it was really a good idea to go out.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke flinched and looked back only to see Shiro in a leather jacket looking at her with crossed arms.

"Takimura-San," said Sasuke in surprise. Erin immediately perked up when she heard her beloved's name. Erin looked toward Shiro with bright eyes and gave him a greeting. Shiro just nodded at her and looked back at Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Shiro repeated. Sasuke held a hand to Erin and said, "I was just hanging out with Erin." Shiro stared at Sasuke making her confused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke. Shiro sighed and said, "I wouldn't expect to see you in a concert with your grades." Sasuke smirked.

"Look who's talking. You got great grades too and you are also here," pointed out Sasuke. Erin and Jiro nodded in agreement. Shiro gave a pout.

"I'm just here because of business," said Shiro in an annoyed tone. With that, he walked off with his hands in his side pockets.

When he was gone, Erin looked at Sasuke in exasperation.

"Could he be here because of a date?" asked Erin nervously. Before Sasuke could answer, Jiro interrupted.

"That is a possibility," said Jiro in a teasing matter. Erin turned pale. Sasuke shook her head and said, "I'm sure that's not the case." Sasuke patted Erin's back and then glared at Jiro causing him to chuckle.

"I really love it when you look at me," said Jiro in total bliss. Sasuke sighed wondering if Jiro was right in the head. Sasuke looked in the direction Shiro went and wondered what his business was.

They waited for the concert to start, while sitting in the front row, which Erin managed to attain. Erin was excited as she stared up at the stage. Sasuke smiled at her friend, but then showed a frown when Jiro was starting to talk about his rich family again. Sasuke sighed wishing for Jiro to be quiet.

The lights suddenly became dim causing the audience to fall silent. A spotlight focused on the stage. The cheers began, but slowly dispersed as a man in a black suit walked onto the stage. He had a look of disappointment upon his face.

Sasuke looked at Erin and asked, "Is this part of the show?" Erin shook her head.

The man looked at the audience and said, "I'm sorry to say that Sakura Child has decided to leave the singing world, so the concert of today is canceled. I apologize for the inconvenience." The man did a deep bow. The audience began to boo demanding for their money back. Erin was just as angry.

"That's not fair!" screamed Erin. Sasuke was about to calm Erin down, but stopped when she heard Jiro yelling out complaints too. Sasuke gave out a sigh.

Erin suddenly looked down at Sasuke and said, "I came here for a concert and this is what I get." Sasuke smiled at Erin and said, "Try to find a positive side." Erin thought awhile. She snapped her fingers and immediately walked onto the stage causing Jiro and Sasuke to gasp in surprise.

Erin approached the man on the stage and forced him to stand straight making the man confused. Erin smiled and said, "Sakura Child won't be singing today, so how about getting a replacement for now." The man blinked in confusion. The audience heard what Erin said and began to chant for a replacement. The man grew nervous and looked back at the stage. The people back stage just gave a shrug. The man sighed and looked at Erin.

"All right, so are you going to sing?" asked the man. Erin shook her head and ran to the edge of the stage. She held her hand to Sasuke and said, "You sing." Sasuke gasped and shook her head.

"I can't do that and this could get me in trouble with the institution," whispered Sasuke. Jiro smiled at Sasuke and said, "I always wanted to hear you sing." Sasuke glared at Jiro. Erin thought awhile and came up with an idea. She removed her lab coat and placed it over Sasuke's head causing Sasuke to gasp.

"Just use that to cover yourself while you sing. No one will know it is you and this will be a part of my positive thinking," whispered Erin. Sasuke thought awhile and sighed in defeat.

Sasuke entered the stage with the lab coat over her head. Erin pushed Sasuke next to the man and said, "This is the singer." The man stared at Sasuke, who was covering her face with the lab coat, and said, "Are you sure?" Erin nodded and looked at the crowd.

"Who wants to hear her sing?" asked Erin. The crowds erupted into applause, but were confused on what was going on. Erin nodded and looked back at the man.

"The people want to hear her sing," said Erin. The man nodded. He looked at the audience and said, "The shrouded maiden here will sing for today." With that he walked off stage with Erin in toll.

Sasuke looked at the people nervously as the light shined down on her. Sasuke pulled the microphone from its stand. She held it to her mouth through the lab coat. She looked toward the people backstage and asked, "Can you start the music please?" They nodded wondering if she would improvise on the words.

When the music started, Sasuke began to sing meaningful words that went with the music. As she sang, the audience began to cheer. Erin, backstage, was smiling as she watched her friend sing. The people in the back were mesmerized by her voice. Sasuke pulled the lab coat over her head more when she felt it begin to slip. Sasuke let out the final note of the song as the music stopped. The people continued to cheer begging for more. Sasuke gave a small bow and walked off the stage to the back curtain.

When Sasuke was behind the curtain, Erin embraced her happily.

"You were great!" cheered Erin. Sasuke thanked her with a smile. She heard the clapping of the people and then noticed that the stage staff clapping too. The man in the suit among the staff went up to Sasuke and asked, "Would you like to sign a contract with my company?"

Sasuke gasped in disbelief. The man smiled and added, "Your talent can reach places and it will solve the problem with Sakura Child quitting on us." Sasuke thought awhile and looked at Erin, who was still smiling brightly. Sasuke gave a small smile and looked at the man with the lab coat still covering her face.

"I refuse," said Sasuke making the man surprised. Sasuke gave a small giggle and stated, "I can't fulfill my dreams as a singer, so please find a different talent." The man was shocked.

"Then why did you sing today?" he asked in disbelief. Sasuke held a hand to her friend and said, "Because my friend wanted me too." Sasuke bowed to him.

"Thank you for your time," said Sasuke and began to walk off with Erin holding her arm. The man watched Sasuke leave and gritted his teeth.

"How can a talent like her refuse such a chance, just who is she?" the man asked himself in displeasure. The man at that moment wished that he could see Sasuke's true face behind the lab coat.

When Sasuke and Erin were out behind the concert hall, Sasuke removed the lab coat from over her head. Sasuke wiped the sweat off her forehead as she handed Erin back her lab coat.

"Don't ever make me do that again," said Sasuke as she fixed her hair. Erin giggled and said, "At least I got something good to think about." Sasuke gave a small nod. Erin slipped her lab coat on and looked at Sasuke.

"It's too bad that you refused to sign the contract to be a singer. You would have been number one in no time," said Erin. Sasuke giggled and said, "Like I said before, I rather sing as a hobby than as a job." Erin smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"That means only I can hear your beautiful voice," cheered Erin. Sasuke nodded.

They walked to the front and saw the people exiting the building with big smiles.

"I'm disappointed that Sakura Child didn't perform, but that Shrouded Maiden was great."

"She sounded better than Sakura Child compared on the radio."

"I wonder if she's going to be a new talent."

"I would buy all her CDs."

"I bet she looks hot under that coat she was wearing over her head."

"I'm glad I came today."

Sasuke and Erin heard them talking about the performance continuously. Erin giggled and said, "You definitely would have been famous." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched and looked up only to see Jiro approaching her. Sasuke sighed and asked, "What do you want now?" Jiro smirked and said, "I just wanted to say that your singing voice was great and now I am more motivated to pursue you." Sasuke groaned.

Jiro chuckled and added, "I can't wait to tell the others at the institution." Sasuke glared at Jiro causing him to flinch.

"Don't tell anyone that I sang today," warned Sasuke. Jiro laughed uneasily and agreed not to tell.

Erin suddenly pulled Sasuke's arm and said, "Let's go get ice cream." Sasuke nodded and began to walk off with Erin. Jiro was about to follow, but Erin glared back at him forcing him to stay away.

As Erin and Sasuke walked, Sasuke began to wonder why Sakura Child wanted to leave the singing world.


	7. Chapter 6: A Promise to a Sister

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 6: A Promise to a Sister**

At the ice cream parlor, Sasuke and Erin were eating their favorite flavors. Sasuke had strawberry and Erin had Mint. Erin licked her ice cream and sighed happily.

"This is the best," said Erin as if she were in heaven. Sasuke nodded in agreement as she ate her ice cream. Sasuke looked at Erin and asked, "So did Sakura Child have any problems to make her quit the singing world?" Erin shrugged.

"Not that I know of. She seemed perfect in every way," said Erin and licked her ice cream. Sasuke licked her ice cream as she thought to herself.

They suddenly heard something crash and looked to the side. On the table next to them, were two girls. One looked around twenty-three and the other looked around sixteen. The sixteen year old was standing up from her chair glaring at the older girl.

"Why won't you tell me?" the sixteen-year-old girl screamed. The other girl, who was wearing a hat and shades remained silent. The sixteen-year-old clenched her fist and screamed, "I never want to see you again!" With that, she raced out of the ice cream parlor.

Erin groaned and said, "She shouldn't yell in a public place." Sasuke nodded in agreement. She recognized the sixteen-year-old from a week ago when she went to the mall last and wondered why she would make such a scene. Sasuke looked at the remaining girl, who looked downhearted.

"I'm sorry," she heard the girl whisper.

Erin finished her ice cream and got up to leave. She looked at Sasuke and said, "I'm going to head home, so see you tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and waved goodbye to Erin.

Sasuke looked at the time and decided that she should leave too. Sasuke got up and walked toward the door. The older girl from the other table was also heading toward the door. Sasuke bumped into the girl causing her hand to brush the girl's arm. Sasuke flinched as he Soul's Eye activated. Sasuke could hear the beating of the girl's heart and saw the pulmonary artery of her heart. Within it was a pulsing pill. Sasuke pulled away from the girl.

The girl looked at Sasuke and said, "Sorry." Before the girl could leave through the door, Sasuke grabbed her hand making the girl look at her.

"Something wrong?" asked the girl. Sasuke looked at the girl seriously and whispered, "Ikigami." The girl's face became pale.

Sasuke and the older girl left the ice cream parlor and walked side by side. The girl was pale as she walked next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl and asked, "When did you receive the Ikigami?" The girl gulped.

"I received it today before my concert," said the girl shaken. Sasuke looked at the girl in shock.

"Are you by chance Sakura Child?" asked Sasuke. The girl nodded and said, "My real name is Natsumi Sato." Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Is the Ikigami the reason why you didn't perform today?" asked Sasuke. The girl, known as Natsumi, nodded.

"I just couldn't perform knowing that it would be my last," said Natsumi. Natsumi clenched her fist.

"I couldn't even tell my sister the reason why I couldn't perform either," she said. Sasuke looked at Natsumi.

"Do you mean that girl you were talking to at the ice cream parlor?" asked Sasuke. Natsumi nodded.

"I don't want to tell my sister such sad news. Besides, I'm dying for our country," said Natsumi. Sasuke stared at Natsumi and asked, "Do you want to die? Don't you have things that you still want to do?" Natsumi was silent as she clenched her fist.

"Sato-Chan?"

"I made a promise a long time ago," began Natsumi making Sasuke confused.

"When my sister and I became orphans, I began to work different part time jobs to help us survive. One day, on my way home, I saw a talent show contest. The prize was two thousand dollars and I couldn't let that slip, so I entered and sung for the first time thinking of my little sister. I won the contest and a talent agent wanted to write a contract with me. I spoke with my sister and she became excited about the whole thing. I agreed to the contract and started my career as Sakura Child. I promised my sister that I would make a big name for myself and take her to Hollywood."

A tear escaped from Natsumi's eyes and then she said, "I can't keep my promise to her now because I am going to die." Natsumi clenched her head as she burst into tears.

"I don't want to die. I want to sing and keep my promise to my sister!" she cried her heart out. Sasuke looked at the crying Natsumi and smiled as she pulled out a syringe of clear liquid from her bag.

"Then I'll help you," said Sasuke. With that, she shoved the needle into Natsumi's arm and injected the fluid. Natsumi didn't have time to react as she blacked out. Sasuke caught her and whispered, "I'll try my best."

Sasuke carried Natsumi to the "hotel" she used before after she operated on Yoshiro. She walked in making the man at the desk smirk at her.

"My, aren't you open," he teased making Sasuke confused. Sasuke pushed the button to a room with a seashell shaped bed and took the key from the man.

"Don't make too much noise," he teased again. Sasuke nodded as she headed toward the elevator.

When Sasuke reached the room, she entered the room and then placed Natsumi gently on the shell shaped bed. Sasuke opened her bag and pulled out all the necessary medical equipment. She then washed her hands thoroughly and placed a medical mask on. She opened the front of Natsumi's shirt and removed the front of her bra. Sasuke placed a hand on Natsumi's chest and activated her Soul's eye allowing her to see within Natsumi's body.

_Please live._

Three hours had passed, when Natsumi began to awaken. Natsumi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and was shocked to see herself in a room decorated like a beach. Natsumi blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She suddenly realized that her blouse was open along with her bra and blushed. She closed her blouse immediately and screamed. Sasuke ran out of the bathroom with a medical knife and screamed, "What's wrong?" Natsumi looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke looked toward Natsumi and said, "I see that you're awake." Natsumi clutched her blouse tightly as she stared at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the fear in Natsumi's eyes and looked at her medical knife.

"You don't need to be afraid of this, Sato-Chan. I was just washing it," said Sasuke. Natsumi clenched her teeth and asked, "What did you do to me while I was asleep?" Sasuke smiled.

"I saved you."

"Saved me?"

Sasuke gave a nod as she placed her medical knife on a nearby table. She approached Natsumi making her flinch. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and pointed toward Natsumi's heart.

"I removed the Nano Pill within you, so you are no longer bound to die by law. You'll learn my words are true when twenty-four hours have passed," said Sasuke. Natsumi gasped in surprise. Natsumi placed a hand to her heart.

"It's gone?" asked Natsumi in disbelief. Sasuke nodded. Natsumi bit her lip and looked up at Sasuke.

"Saving me is going against the law, so why did you do it?" asked Natsumi. Sasuke smiled and said, "You said that you wanted to live to keep your promise with your sister." Natsumi remembered her own words before she passed out and blushed.

"But how can I make a big name for myself when I just quit?" asked Natsumi nervously. Sasuke thought awhile and snapped her fingers. She leaned toward Natsumi's ear and whispered, "Take my spotlight."

The very next day, Natsumi's sister was walking down the sidewalk looking downward. She had discovered that her sister had received an Ikigami the day before when she searched through her sister's belongings. Natsumi's sister felt empty as she walked.

_Why didn't you tell me sister?_

Natsumi's sister suddenly heard singing and looked up only to see a group of people gathered in front. Natsumi's sister walked to the crowd and asked, "What's going on?" One of the people looked back at her and said, "The shrouded maiden from Sakura Child's concert is singing." Natsumi's sister blinked in confusion and began to push through the crowd.

Natsumi's sister made it to the front and saw a girl with a white coat over her head singing through a microphone. Natsumi's sister clenched her fist as she looked at the girl sing.

"Who is she?" she asked herself. Natsumi's sister listened to the song and her eyes widen in surprise. She remembered the song Natsumi was going to sing for the concert and clenched her fist.

"Sister?"

The girl removed the white coat off her head revealing herself to be none other than Natsumi. The people exploded into applause when they saw that it was Sakura Child. Natsumi winked toward her sister and said, "The one and only, Kimi." Natsumi's sister, known as Kimi, burst into tears and embraced Natsumi. Natsumi hugged her back as tears escaped from her eyes too.

"How can this be?" Kimi asked as she hugged her sister. Natsumi remembered Sasuke saying that she could tell the truth if she wants, but she also remembered Sasuke's moon necklace. Natsumi smiled and said, "I was saved by the Moon Child."


	8. Chapter 7: Strawberries

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 7: Strawberries**

In an office, Sakuya was looking through some files in the computer. On the computer screen was a picture of Natsumi Sato with her information on the side. He smirked and said, "So the Moon Child saved this girl this time." Sakuya looked through Natsumi's information.

"No connections with the first person, so how does the Moon Child choose people?" Sakuya asked himself. Sakuya was puzzled, but at the same time interested.

Sasuke sat in her desk listening to the teacher's lecture. Sasuke took down notes in her notebook, but paused when she saw a piece of paper land on her desk. She opened it up and read it.

_Are you free today?_

Sasuke smiled knowing full well who wrote the letter. She wrote a quick note and tossed it to Erin's desk. Erin opened the note.

_I was planning to do some errands today, but we can hang out again around next week._

Erin gave a pout and tossed Sasuke a new note. Sasuke read the note a prevented herself from laughing.

_I refuse to sign the divorce papers, so hang out with me next Monday._

Sasuke nodded trying her best not to laugh. Erin smiled, but was suddenly hit on the head by a crumpled piece of paper. She unraveled it and cringed.

_Mura-San has temporarily divorced you, so pay attention._

Erin looked up at Mr. Fujioka, who had his arms crossed, and mouthed "meanie" toward him with a glare. The rest of the class just snickered.

After class Sasuke exited the room quickly, and walked in a quick haste down the hall. Sasuke bumped into Shiro on the way out nearly causing her to fall over. Shiro held her arm to maintain her balance.

"Thank you, Takimura-San."

Shiro released her arm giving her a quick glare and walked pass her. Sasuke stared at his retreating back wondering if she did anything wrong. She suddenly remembered that the grades were posted up that day and sighed.

_He must be second again._

Sasuke shook her head and continued on her way. She exited the institution and walked down the sidewalk. She spotted the big screen on a building and saw Sakura Child singing on stage. Sasuke smiled at the sight. She suddenly noticed the time and hurried down the sidewalk.

Sasuke soon reached home, where Mrs. Ohtori was cooking Matsusaka Beef.

"I'm back."

Mrs. Ohtori smiled at Sasuke welcoming her home. Sasuke walked to the table of the kitchen. She searched through the mail and then looked at Mrs. Ohtori.

"Do you know if a letter arrived?" asked Sasuke. Mrs. Ohtori nodded and answered, "I placed it in your room, so no one else would see it." Sasuke thanked her and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sasuke swung her door open and spotted a new envelope lying on her desk. She picked the envelope up and smiled when she saw that it was from "Lily" her supporter. She opened the envelope revealing the thousand dollars in cash and a single letter.

_You grow more beautiful at each passing day. I hope that your outer beauty matches the pureness of your heart. Continue to pursue your dreams with beauty in your heart._

_ Lily_

Sasuke blushed at the words and held the letter to her heart. She never heard or seen Lily, but she felt that he was the closest to her heart. She only rushed home to find the letter of Lily.

Sasuke placed the letter in her desk drawer with her other letters that she received from Lily through the years. She picked up the money and placed it in her wallet.

Sasuke decided to head to the bank to deposit the money, so she changed into a flower patterned shirt and a pair of jeans. She slipped her feet into a pair of violet flat shoes and headed out of her room.

When she reached the bottom, she saw Yoshiro walking in with his suitcase in hand.

"Welcome home, Yoshiro."

Yoshiro smiled at Sasuke greeting her back. He noticed Sasuke's bag over her shoulder and her clothes and asked, "Where are you going today?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'm going to the bank to deposit the money I received from Lily," said Sasuke happily. Yoshiro's smile seemed to fade as he uttered, "Lily?" Sasuke nodded.

"I always receive money from him every Friday."

Yoshiro sighed and said, "Well just come home before mom finishes dinner." Sasuke nodded and walked pass Yoshiro. Yoshiro noticed the smile on Sasuke's lips and knew that it was because of Lily's letter and not him.

Sasuke strolled down the sidewalk examining her surroundings. She suddenly spotted a small girl crying on the side and asked, "Are you OK?" The small girl looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. The small girl looked like a kindergartener with her petite features and pigtails in her hair.

"Ichigo was supposed to get a cake for mommy, but Ichigo tripped on the way home and dropped it. Then a big dog ate it all. Ichigo's mommy is going to be so angry when she finds out."

The small girl, known as Ichigo, was bawling. Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on the top of the girl's head. Ichigo looked at Sasuke confusingly.

"There's a bakery near here, so tell me what type of cake and we can buy a new one together," reassured Sasuke. Ichigo was still confused, but nodded as she took Sasuke's hand.

They headed into a bakery called "Mee-OH" and browsed through the sweets. Ichigo's mouth seemed to water as she looked at the many sweets. Sasuke smiled at the small girl thinking that she looked like herself when she was young and shopping with her parents. Sasuke kneeled down in front of Ichigo and said, "Let's get a cake for your mommy and we'll get you something too." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

Sasuke went to the counter of the bakery, where a young man in a brown apron was standing. Sasuke looked down at the small girl and asked, "What type of cake did you get before for your mommy?"

"Strawberry Chocolate cake."

Sasuke nodded and repeated Ichigo's words to the young man. The young man nodded and pulled out a chocolate covered cake with strawberries on top from the counter.

"This is the last cake of the day, so fifty dollars is the total," said the young man. Sasuke found it to be expensive, but she really needed it for Ichigo. Sasuke looked back down at Ichigo and asked, "I promised something for you too, so what will it be?" Ichigo thought awhile and spotted a slice of cheesecake with strawberry sauce on top.

"I would like that one," said Ichigo pointing at the slice. Sasuke nodded and ordered it to go. Sasuke remembered that she was heading to the bank, so she also ordered peach blossom buns and strawberry flavored cookies.

The young man entered in Sasuke's order in the register with the ordered items on the counter top. He looked at Sasuke and told her that it was eighty-two dollars all together. Sasuke nodded and opened her wallet. She handed him two hundred dollars and said, "The change is all yours." The young man was bug-eyed as he stared at the large sum of money.

Sasuke took her ordered sweets and left with the small girl. Sasuke handed the small girl the cake and the cheesecake slice in a box and said, "Be careful on your way home." Ichigo nodded and said, with a bright smile, "Thank you, Onee-Chan." Sasuke giggled as she watched the small girl walk off.

Sasuke looked at the sweets in her hand and continued down the sidewalk. She soon spotted the bank and walked through the doors. She smiled when she saw Allan sitting at his desk typing on his computer. She walked over to him and wished him a good evening.

Allan looked up from his computer and burst into a smile when he saw her standing before his desk.

"Sasuke, welcome back."

Sasuke nodded at him and sat in the chair in front of his desk. She pulled out eight hundred dollars from her wallet and handed it to Allan.

"I would like to deposit this, Count-San," said Sasuke. Allan nodded as he took the money. Allan quickly counted the money and said, "You usually have more than this." Sasuke giggled as she showed the bag of sweets to Allan.

"I spent some money today."

Allan shrugged and entered the amount into her account. He gave a nod and said, "You're all set." Sasuke smiled and then handed Allan the peach blossom buns.

"This is just a thank you for helping me all this time," said Sasuke. Allan blushed and took the present from Sasuke with a nod. Allan stared at the tasty present and then looked at Sasuke.

"Are you doing anything today?" asked Allan. Sasuke nodded and added, "I was planning to go shopping before heading home." Allan seemed disappointed.

"Then see you next Friday," said Allan. Sasuke nodded and was about to head out, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a man screaming from one of the desks. She looked in the direction of the screaming out of curiosity and saw a man around his twenties yelling at a bank teller.

"You bastard! I just want you to take the debt out of my account!"

"I'm sorry sir, but this debt isn't disappearing until you pay it in full."

"I can't pay that amount so remove it!"

"I'm sorry sir. Please come another day, when you aren't so hot headed."

The man growled and stormed out of the bank. Sasuke looked at Allan and asked, "Who is that man?" Allan sighed.

"His name is Goemon Kou. He's had a huge debt with this bank for a long while and it has increased through the years. That's what he gets for gambling, but you shouldn't bother with him."

Sasuke nodded and headed out the door.

Sasuke walked down the sidewalk, which was slowly getting covered in darkness by the night. She remembered the desperate look in the man wondering why he acted that way. Sasuke was lost in thought that she didn't notice that she was being followed.

Sasuke sensed the presence of a stalker in the last minute, but was too late to react as a large hand covered her mouth and held her arm down. Sasuke felt her heart race. She felt hot breath against her ear and the brush of hair.

"Give me all your money or I will snap your neck."

Sasuke clenched her hand when she heard his words. Sasuke grabbed his hand with her free hand and flipped him in the air causing him to scream. She slammed him on the ground and pinned him down with her weight. Sasuke glared at him and said, "There's no way I'm letting you rob me." Sasuke suddenly recognized her attacker as the yelling man from the bank or more precisely Goemon Kou.

Goemon gasped in pain and said, "I need the money." Sasuke twister his arm causing him to gasp in pain.

"What for?"

Goemon was beginning to cry under Sasuke's hold. Sasuke stared at Goemon and held his arm tighter. She activated her Soul's eye and saw the fast pace beating of Goemon's heart. She focused her attention on his pulmonary artery and saw a pulsing pill. Sasuke looked at Goemon seriously as he cried.

"Ikigami."

Goemon looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes with confusion written all over his face. Sasuke released him allowing him to sit up still crying.

"When did you receive the Ikigami?" asked Sasuke. Goemon clenched his fist.

"This morning, but how do you know about the Ikigami?" asked Goemon. Sasuke sighed and said, "That will be hard to explain."

Sasuke adjusted her hair and asked, "So why do you need money, Kou-San?" Goemon looked down as he spoke not caring how she knew his name.

"I need money to pay off my debt. I want to pay it off before I die, so my family will have no worries."

"Your family?"

Goemon nodded and said, "My wife and daughter. We had a hard time living with my huge debt caused by my rebellious stage as a child, but tried our best. I worked countless jobs just to pay off my debt, but I haven't even created a dent. Now I am told I am going to die before I can pay it off."

Goemon looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes and screamed, "I just want them to be happy!" Sasuke smiled and asked, "Your family is really important to you, but you know, if you succeeded in stealing from me and I reported it, then your family would be hated by society, have an even bigger debt than before, and would never live happily."

Goemon clenched his fist remembering the Ikigami law that if the person dying causing any disturbances, then they will be labeled as a bereaved family and given a huge debt that they would never be able to pay. Goemon bowed to Sasuke deeply begging her not to report him. Sasuke smiled.

"You did nothing, so don't worry."

Goemon sighed in relief. Sasuke then asked, "Won't you be able to pay off your debt with the given money from the government after your death?" Goemon sighed.

"I thought that too, but when I brought it up with my wife, she told me that she would never use death money."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Your wife sounds like a strong woman." Goemon smiled and said, "She is a strong woman. I first met her when I was still in high school. She worked in a bakery. She was older than me by five years. I was beaten that day because I didn't pay money back to a classmate. She beat up that student in front of me and paid him the money I owed. She then offered me a strawberry chocolate cake slice. It was at that moment that I fell in love. Even though I was debt ridden, she still agreed to marry me. We had my daughter and named her Ichigo. Ichigo always makes me smile." Goemon felt a tear escape from his eye.

Sasuke wiped his tear away and said, "You really love them." Goemon nodded and said, "They deserve to be happy." Sasuke remembered Goemon's screaming face in the bank and realized that the Goemon before her was the real him.

Sasuke removed a syringe from her bag and said, "Your family will be a lot happier with you around, Kou-San." Sasuke injected Goemon with the clear liquid. Before Goemon could react, he was out like a light. Sasuke picked him up easily with her two bags in hand and walked down the sidewalk toward a nearby hotel.

An hour had past when Goemon began to awaken from his slumber. He saw the ceiling of a room and sat up on the bed he was on. He looked around confusingly. He noticed the front of his shirt was open and buttoned it up. He suddenly remembered Sasuke and whispered, "What did she do to me?"

"Kou-San?"

Goemon gasped and turned around only to see Sasuke approaching him wiping her hand with a towel.

"You're that girl."

Sasuke nodded placing the towel on a side table. Goemon stared at Sasuke and asked, "What did you do to me?" Sasuke smiled.

"I saved you."

"What?"

"I removed the Nano pill from your heart, so now your death will not occur at the designated time."

Goemon placed a hand to his chest in disbelief.

"It's gone, just like that?" said Goemon. Sasuke nodded. Goemon gripped the front of his shirt crying.

"Kou-San?"

"I'm happy. I thought today would be my last day with my family," said Goemon. Goemon looked at her with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and said, "I have one more thing to ask you." Goemon looked at her wondering what her question would be.

"How much?"

In the Kou residence, Ichigo was sitting on the table eating her cheesecake slice with a smile. She looked toward her mother, who was staring at the cake with sadden eyes.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

Ichigo's mother forced a smile and said, "Your daddy might not come home, darling." Ichigo was confused as she looked at her mother.

The door to their apartment suddenly opened revealing Goemon. Ichigo burst into a smile and ran to him. She embraced him calling him daddy. Ichigo's mother looked at him with wide eyes. Goemon hugged Ichigo and looked at his beautiful wife.

"Sorry I'm late, Uru."

Goemon's wife, known as Uru, burst into tears and hugged Goemon. Goemon hugged Uru too. He looked at the two most important people to him and said, "Let's have that special cake you guys promised me." They both nodded and dragged him to the table.

Goemon smiled when he saw the strawberry chocolate cake.

"Brings back memories," said Goemon happily. Uru nodded, while Ichigo was confused. Goemon looked back at them and said, "Tomorrow our problems will disappear." Uru was confused until she saw the large amount of cash in his hand along with a bag of strawberry cookies.

"How did you…"

Goemon chuckled as he remembered receiving the money and sweets from Sasuke with her moon shaped necklace dangling around her neck.

"It was given to me by my savior, the Moon Child."


	9. Chapter 8: Shop

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 8: Shop**

Sakuya, in his room, was drinking a fine glass of Elderberry wine in his bath robe. On his bed was a completely nude woman under the blankets. Sakuya didn't seem to mind the woman as he indulged in his wine. He suddenly remembered receiving news of another Moon Child related incident a couple of days before and clenched his hand.

"The Moon Child saved another person right under my nose and even saved him from a huge debt." Sakuya slammed his glass down creating a crack on the rim. He was breathing heavily as he stared at the ripples of the wine.

"Who are you and why don't you have a pattern that I can follow?"

Sakuya was beginning to get frustrated with the so called Moon Child, enemy of the Ikigami system.

Sasuke sneezed in class, but not loud enough for anyone to take notice. Sasuke noticed a note on her desk and picked it up knowing full well who the sender was.

_Remember your promise?_

Sasuke wrote a note back and tossed it to Erin. Erin read the note and nearly jumped in joy.

_I can hang out with you today, so where to?_

Erin tossed a new note to Sasuke.

_There's this new shop I want to visit, so be ready to go on a shopping spree._

Sasuke nodded at Erin. Erin was smiling stupidly, but suddenly a crumpled piece of paper hit her head. Erin opened the paper and growled at the contents.

_Your attentions should be glued to the board, not on Mura-San. Focus or I will take Mura-san from you as punishment._

Erin hissed at Mr. Fujioka like a cat, but Mr. Fujioka didn't even flinch. The class laughed at Erin, whose focus of anger was on Mr. Fujioka.

After class, Sasuke and Erin exited the room side by side. Erin clung onto Sasuke like a hyper child.

"I finally get to hang out with you after so long," cheered Erin. Sasuke smiled and said, "It has been long." Erin nodded as she cuddled Sasuke's arm.

"Don't cuddle Sasuke."

Erin groaned and turned around to see Jiro with arms crossed. Erin smirked and held Sasuke's arm tighter.

"Why not? I am her one true friend and you are just a side character, so beat it," mocked Erin. Jiro glared at her as if flames were ready to burst from him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Jiro.

"Erin-Chan and I need to go, so bye, Yuki-San."

Sasuke turned away from Jiro with Erin still attached to her arm. Jiro reached out to Sasuke and said, "Why can't you hang out with me?" Sasuke glared back at him and sternly said, "I don't have time for you." Sasuke then walked off with Erin.

Jiro stared at Sasuke's retreating back and smirked.

_Another day then._

Sasuke and Erin were headed toward the door, but Erin suddenly spotted Shiro exiting a lab room. Erin was excited when she saw him that she nearly forgot that Sasuke was present. Shiro spotted them and asked, "Are you guys going somewhere?" Erin nodded and said, "We're going to the new shop that opened." Shiro stared at Erin and then looked at Sasuke.

"A new shop?"

"I don't know what it is, but Erin-Chan seemed eager to take me there today," said Sasuke with a smile. Shiro sighed and said, "You should focus more on your studies." He began to walk off. Sasuke looked down at Erin and saw the longing in her eyes as she watched Shiro walk off. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke walked after Shiro making Erin confused. Sasuke grabbed Shiro's arm nearly causing him to fall over. He looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke smiled at him and asked, "You always study, so why not come with Erin and me to the new shop to take a break." Shiro was about to refuse until he heard Sasuke say that lack of rest affects the function of the brain. Shiro sighed in defeat and nodded. Sasuke looked back at Erin with a bright smile and winked at her. Erin was all smiles when she realized what Sasuke did for her.

Sasuke, Erin, and Shiro walked down the sidewalk. Shiro glared toward Sasuke and asked, "Why didn't we take a car?" Sasuke smiled and claimed, "It's good exercise." Shiro sighed trying to distant himself from Sasuke.

Erin held Sasuke's arm as she looked at Shiro with flush cheeks.

"Shiro is actually with us today. If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up," said Erin in total bliss. Sasuke giggled at Erin's words.

After walking for a long while, they arrived at a shop with a large pink ribbon sculpture in front and white frills on every window. Erin was excited as she looked at the shop.

"This is the place. I heard that it has great stuff in it."

Shiro stared at the shop with a look of disgust.

"Are you serious?"

Shiro groaned and said, "I don't have time to see this disgusting shop, so…"

Shiro paused when he saw Sasuke staring at the shop with bright eyes. Shiro stared at her filled with confusion.

"Mura-San?"

Sasuke looked at Shiro with a glint in her eyes causing him to flinch.

"I always wanted to go to a shop like this. These types of shops always have teddy bears, candy, and dresses with frills. I can't wait to get in."

Shiro was about to say something, but was dragged in by an extra excited Sasuke. Erin followed behind laughing.

When inside they saw that it was covered with Lolita-clothes in almost every rack. There were dolls in the cutest poses sitting on the shelves with teddy bears hugging hearts with special messages. There was also an area with oversized lollipops and other extra sweet candies.

Shiro grew pale as he stared at his surroundings. He looked toward Erin and asked, "Is this really the place?" Erin nodded and said, "I always wanted to bring Sasuke to a shop like this ever since we were little."

Shiro looked toward Sasuke and was shocked when he saw her looking at each of the extra frilly dresses excitedly. Shiro had never in his life seen Sasuke like this.

"Mura-San?"

Sasuke looked at him with a glint in her eyes and showed him a pink Lolita-dress with rose designs.

"I've only seen this type of dress on TV. I can't believe it is here. What do you think? Isn't it cute?"

Shiro was speechless as he stared at the overly decorated dress. Erin smiled and said, "It's so adorable. See if it fits you." Sasuke nodded and ran to the fitting rooms.

Erin looked at the speechless Shiro and said, "Sasuke is really intelligent, but really loves cute things like that dress. It just proves that she has a child in her heart." Shiro gripped his head wondering how a cute obsessive girl could beat him in an academic level in school.

"Erin-Chan, Takimura-San."

Erin and Shiro both looked up and saw Sasuke in the pink dress with her hair hanging loose. Sasuke did a small turn and said, "It fits perfectly." Erin clapped complimenting the dress. Shiro was still speechless.

"My, what a cute display."

They looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman in a maid outfit. The woman approached Sasuke and examined her. The woman smirked and said, "The dress would look even better if you add the hat and hold a parasol." Sasuke nodded and placed the hat on and pulled a parasol from a rack. She opened the parasol and held it over her head. The woman clapped.

"Wonderful, you are practically a doll."

Sasuke giggled as she did a small curtsy. Erin smiled at Sasuke complimenting the dress even more. Shiro looked at the woman and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Shiro and said, "My name is Momiji Mabui, the owner of Kawaii Shop." The woman, known as Momiji, adjusted her curly hair as she looked at Shiro.

"You are a very handsome young man. I could just eat you up," said Momiji happily. Shiro felt a chill run down his back.

Sasuke looked at Momiji and said, "You really are beautiful, especially for a man." Shiro and Erin stared at Sasuke confusingly.

Momiji giggled and said, "You have very keen eyes to notice that I am a man." Shiro and Erin became pale as they stared at Momiji, who turned out to be a man. Sasuke giggled.

"Even though you are a man, you own such a wonderful shop," complimented Sasuke. Momiji stared at Sasuke and then smiled.

"Thank you, young lady."

Sasuke gave a nod and headed to the changing room to go back to her regular clothes.

Momiji looked toward Shiro causing him to flinch and winked at him causing Shiro's skin to crawl and Erin to glare at Momiji.

Sasuke exited the changing room with the dress, hat, and parasol in hand.

"I'm getting these OK."

Momiji nodded and led her to the cash register. Erin grabbed some sweets and brought it to the register as well. They were ready to pay as they placed their orders on the table. Sasuke looked back at Shiro, who was trying to keep a safe distance from Momiji.

"You should get something too," encouraged Sasuke. Shiro shook his head and said, "There isn't anything here I want." Sasuke stared at Shiro. Sasuke approached Shiro making him confused. She sniffed Shiro and then smiled. She went to the candy section and pulled out a heart shaped box of caramel chocolates. She placed it on the counter.

"This too, Mabui-San."

Momiji nodded and entered the new item into the register. Momiji told the price, which Sasuke gladly paid with no problem. Sasuke turned to Shiro with a smile and tossed him the box of chocolates. Shiro stared at the chocolates in his hands.

"What is this?"

Sasuke giggled and said, "Caramel chocolate. I thought you would like it, Takimura-San." Shiro stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Caramel chocolate was his favorite treat since he was in elementary school. He had no idea how Sasuke knew.

Sasuke and Erin gathered their things and headed toward the door. Sasuke looked back at Momiji and said, "See you next time." Momiji nodded and waved goodbye to them.

Sasuke, Erin, and Shiro walked down the sidewalk. Shiro stared at the heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand and wondered why his favorite candy couldn't be in a rectangular box. He then looked at his watch and said, "I better get going." Sasuke and Erin nodded as they watched Shiro walk off.

Shiro looked back at them as he walked and said, "Thanks." Sasuke smiled and nodded, while Erin was completely red.

When Shiro was gone, Sasuke smiled at Erin and said, "It would have been a date for you if I didn't come." Erin shook her head and said, "It was fun with you around, Sasuke." Erin giggled and wished Sasuke goodbye as she began to walk off.

Sasuke sighed and looked in the bag with her new dress with a smile. She walked forward only to collide into someone's arm.

"Pardon me," said Sasuke as she looked toward the person she bumped into.

"Don't worry about it."

The person turned out to be a man in a brown suit. Sasuke stared at the man with wide eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat making her confused. The man bowed to her slightly and ran off with his suitcase in hand. Sasuke stared at his retreating back and then shook her head.

Sasuke was about to walk off until she noticed a beaded bracelet on the ground. She picked it up and realized that it must belong to the man. Sasuke looked around for the man, but he was nowhere in sight. Sasuke sighed wondering if she would meet the man again to return his bracelet.

The very next day, after class, Sasuke headed out of the classroom in a quick haste. She ran out of the institution and into a public bathroom on a side street. When she got out of the bathroom, she was wearing the Lolita dress she bought and holding the parasol. Sasuke also wore the hat and loose pink ribbons in her long hair. Sasuke held the parasol over her head and headed toward the Kawaii Shop with people staring at her filled with utter confusion.

Sasuke approached the Kawaii Shop and was confused when she saw that it was dark inside. Sasuke saw that there was no closed sign. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sasuke pushed the door open and peeked inside. To her shock, the shop was completely trashed. The candies were scattered and the dolls and clothes were torn.

Sasuke ran into the shop tossing the parasol to the side. Sasuke looked around the shop calling out Momiji's name repeatedly. She heard a tearing noise coming from the back and dashed toward there. She kicked open the door and saw Momiji on the ground cutting up the dresses in the dark with his wig falling off and his maid outfit wrinkled.

"Mabui-San?"

Momiji looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"The young lady from before," said Momiji with his voice shaking.

"Sasuke Mura," informed Sasuke as she approached Momiji cautiously. Momiji sliced off the sleeve of a dress with shaking hands.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke in concern. Momiji chuckled as he tore off a frill of a dress.

"I just decided to redecorate the entire shop," said Momiji. Momiji tore the buttons off the dress sending them flying. Momiji showed a crooked smile.

"I was a fool for thinking that people would love these things."

Momiji tore the dress completely apart and pulled another dress to him. Sasuke kneeled down in front of Momiji and reached out to him.

"Why are you acting like this, Mabui-San?"

Momiji clenched the dress and then looked at Sasuke with crazed eyes causing her to flinch. He tackled Sasuke down to the ground before she could react sending his wig flying revealing his short brown hair. Momiji leaned toward Sasuke's face and asked, "You look so lovely in that dress. Would it have been better for me to make you a doll?"

Sasuke was shocked as she stared at Momiji's crazed look. Momiji tore the front of Sasuke's dress causing her to scream. Momiji nearly kissed Sasuke, but Sasuke turned away. Momiji instead kissed her neck. Sasuke was screaming as she tried to push Momiji away, who was squeezing her breast. Sasuke clenched her teeth and grabbed Momiji's arm ready to toss him off, but paused when her Soul's Eye activated.

Sasuke loosened her grip on Momiji and whispered, "Ikigami." Momiji fell still as he looked down at Sasuke between his arms.

"What?"

"You received an Ikigami, didn't you, Mabui-San."

Tears began to escape from Momiji's eyes as he looked down at Sasuke. The tears dropped onto Sasuke's cheeks.

"I got it yesterday after you left. I only have three hours left before I die," said Momiji as he cried.

"Is that why you destroyed your creations?"

Momiji clenched his fist and said, "I just opened this shop after working for so long. It was my dream to make all these creations and sell them, but now I can't do that because I am going to die. My dreams are dead with me, so might as well make it disappear completely."

Momiji continued to cry. Sasuke reached out to Momiji's face and caressed his cheek.

"You make beautiful creations, so don't destroy them…Momiji."

Momiji held her hand on his cheek with tear filled eyes. As Momiji held her hand, he didn't notice her other hand pulling out a syringe from the pocket of her dress. Sasuke injected Momiji causing him to pass out on top of her. Sasuke pushed Momiji off of her and stared down at him.

Sasuke pulled her bag off her shoulder and pulled it open revealing a variety of medical tools. Sasuke placed her medical mask on and then removed the front of Momiji's dress. Sasuke held the syringe and placed her hand firmly on Momiji's chest activating her Soul's Eye.

"Three hours."

Momiji tossed in his sleep and then slowly began to awaken. He found himself lying on a sofa. He gave out a yawn wondering what happened. He suddenly remembered trashing his shop and the Ikigami and felt his heart sink.

"How much time do I have now?" he asked himself. He looked toward his clock and noticed that it was pass the time of his death. Momiji was shocked. He pulled out the Ikigami from his pocket and double checked the time.

"6:00 P. M. Tuesday. It's already 8:00 P. M., so why am I still alive?"

"I saved you."

Momiji flinched and looked toward his door. Sasuke was standing there in her medical clothes.

"Sasuke Mura?"

Sasuke nodded. Sasuke approached Momiji and then sat next to him on the sofa. Sasuke placed a hand to his chest.

"I removed the Nano pill in your heart, so you will not die by Ikigami law. There's no scars, so don't worry."

Momiji placed his hand on Sasuke's to his chest and said, "So you performed a miracle for me?" Sasuke nodded.

"Why? You could go to jail for this, so why?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "Because I love your creations." Sasuke pulled Momiji to his feet and led him out the door. To Momiji's surprise, the shop was back in place. The dresses were repaired, the candies were in order, and the dolls and teddy bears didn't look like they were touched. Momiji examined his shop and then looked back at Sasuke.

"You did this?" asked Momiji. Sasuke nodded and said, "It took a lot of sewing and speed, but I got it done." Sasuke then pulled out the torn pink dress from her bag. She handed it to Momiji and said, "This is the only one I didn't repair. I want you to do it." Momiji stared at the dress and realized that it was the dress Sasuke was wearing before. Momiji clenched the dress in his hand shaking.

"I did something terrible to you and you do all this for me. I don't deserve any of this," said Momiji with his voice shaking. Sasuke shook her head and held his shaking hands.

"I hold no grudge against you, so don't worry. Just repair that dress for me, so I can wear your beautiful creation."

Momiji nodded. Sasuke then pulled out Momiji's wig from her bag. She placed it on Momiji's head and kissed his cheek.

"Continue your dream, Momiji."

Sasuke wished him goodbye and ran out of the store. Momiji placed a hand to his cheek where Sasuke kissed him and smiled. He then hugged the torn dress and said, "Let's create something lovely once more for the Moon Child."


	10. Chapter 9: Day Off

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 9: Day off**

Sasuke walked through a field of roses with the sun shining down on her. Sasuke looked at her surroundings as the wind blew around her. She suddenly felt a flower land in her hair. She plucked it off her head. To her surprise it was a Lily.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped and looked through the fields. In the distance was a man covered in the shadows. Sasuke ran toward him with her arm outstretched. The shadow of the man began to walk off.

"Please wait!" called out Sasuke. The figure continued to walk off into the light of the sun. Sasuke leapt toward the shadow.

"Lily."

Sasuke snapped awake at the sound of her alarm. Sasuke sighed and rubbed her head. She shut her alarm off as she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. Sasuke sighed.

"Why did I have that dream again?"

Sasuke changed into normal clothes and headed downstairs, where Tamaki and Yoshiro were eating breakfast. Sasuke looked around and asked, "Where's Mrs. Ohtori?"

"Went out early to get to a sale," said Tamaki and then tossed a chunk of rice in his mouth. Yoshiro looked at Sasuke as she went to her seat and asked, "Why aren't you in your medical clothes?" Sasuke smiled as she grabbed a serving of rice.

"The Institution needed pipe repairs, so they e-mailed the students telling us that today is a holiday," said Sasuke happily. Tamaki pouted.

"Lucky you. Yoshiro has work and I have school and work," complained Tamaki. Sasuke giggled and said, "We can try to hang out today after you guys are finished with your responsibilities." Yoshiro and Tamaki nodded.

When Yoshiro and Tamaki were finished eating, they left the house leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked around the empty house and realized that it was the first time she was ever home in the morning during a Friday. Sasuke looked toward the front door.

Sasuke opened the front door and went to the mailbox. The mailbox was empty to her disappointment.

"Of course the letter wouldn't be here now."

"Is something wrong, Miss?"

Sasuke gasped in surprise. She looked behind her and saw a man in jeans and a brown short-sleeved shirt staring at her.

"Everything's fine," said Sasuke nervously. Sasuke and the man stared at each other for a long while. Sasuke suddenly gasped and said, "You're that man I ran into a month ago." The man nodded and said, "So that's why you looked familiar."

Sasuke nodded and then dug in her pocket to his confusion. Sasuke pulled out the beaded bracelet and handed it to the man.

"You dropped this before. I was hoping to see you again to give it back."

The man took the bracelet and smiled.

"I was wondering where it went," said the man. He bowed to Sasuke thanking her. Sasuke blushed slightly and nodded.

"So what brings you here…um?"

The man chuckled and said, "My name is Riri Kinomoto and yours."

"Sasuke Mura."

"A beautiful name," complimented Riri. Sasuke felt her cheeks heat up. Riri turned away from Sasuke and said, "I just came to see what you were doing, so I'll be on my way." Sasuke stared at his retreating back and had a vision of the dream.

"Kinomoto-San."

Riri stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Sasuke twisted a strand of her hair on her finger and asked, "Are you doing anything today?" Riri smiled.

"Nothing really. Do you want to hang out with me?"

Sasuke burst into a bright smile and nodded.

Sasuke made sure the door was locked and then went to his side with her bag over her shoulder.

They walked down the sidewalk examining each of the stores. They ended up entering a strip mall filled with many pedestrians. Sasuke examined each of the stores in the mall and looked back at Riri.

"Is there a store here you want to visit?" asked Sasuke. Riri thought a while and nodded.

"I've been craving a strawberry smoothie with tapioca for a while, so let's go to Snow Fall," suggested Riri. Sasuke nodded and followed Riri.

They reached a café called Snow Fall and stood in the line. Riri looked at Sasuke and asked, "So what are you getting?"

"Strawberry Smoothie with tapioca. It is the greatest drink around."

Riri chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Seems we have similar tastes," said Riri. Sasuke gave a slight blush and nodded.

They received their order from the café and sat at a table meant for two. Sasuke sipped her drink and asked, "So how old are you Kinomoto-san and what is your occupation?"

"I just turned thirty-four this year and my occupation is somewhat saving people and you?"

Sasuke fiddled with her straw and answered, "I'm nineteen, turning twenty in a few days. I don't have a job yet, but I am attending a medical institution to get a degree in becoming a doctor." Riri smiled.

"A doctor? That's pretty amazing."

Sasuke nodded and said, "It is amazing pursuing this field of work, but it is also hard because most of the patients die." Riri could see the sadness in her eyes, so he decided to change the subject.

"What things do you like?" asked Riri in a hurried tone. Sasuke smiled and said, "I love sweets, cute things like dolls and dresses, medical studies, and Lily."

"Lily? Is that your friend?"

Sasuke giggled and said, "Lily is my supporter since I was six. When I was depressed, Lily's letters always cheered me up. I have never seen him, but I know that he cares. I would love to meet him someday." Sasuke's smile seemed to be warm as she spoke of Lily. Riri blushed and patted her head.

Sasuke looked at Riri confusingly causing him to withdraw his hand. Riri scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Let's head out to the fountains after we are done." Sasuke nodded and sipped her drink.

After disposing their empty cups, Sasuke and Riri headed toward the fountain area. They reached the area in no time, but saw that the fountains weren't functioning. Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

"The fountains are lovely when they shot out."

Riri nodded and said, "They are lovely, but really tricky. I remember when I was ten I raced toward the middle of the fountains and was attacked mercilessly by the shooting water. I never made it to my destination." Sasuke giggled causing Riri to blush.

"How about trying now?" asked Sasuke. Riri thought awhile and nodded. He walked to the side of the fountains. He took one step into the area and smirked when water didn't appear. Riri walked through the fountain toward the middle.

Sasuke suddenly heard the rush of water and gasped. She looked at Riri and said, "Be careful Kinomoto-San. I think the fountains are now…"

Water sprayed out under Riri soaking him completely. Riri was frozen in place. He looked toward Sasuke and saw her covering her mouth trying to prevent her laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh!" called back Riri. Sasuke burst out laughing clutching her stomach. Riri walked over to her getting sprayed by water at each step. He reached out to Sasuke and pulled her into the fountains causing her to gasp. Sasuke was immediately sprayed by the water. Sasuke stood in the fountains drenched. Riri burst out laughing as he held Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Riri and shoved him causing a flow of water to cover him. Riri stared at Sasuke with water dripping from his hair. Sasuke was laughing as she ran through the fountains. Riri smirked and chased her as she ran. The surrounding people saw them and were laughing as well.

"Isn't that sweet?"

"They must be newlyweds."

"Such a wonderful couple."

Sasuke and Riri couldn't hear them as they played in the fountains.

After playing in the fountains, Riri and Sasuke were leaving the mall strip with towels over their heads. Sasuke rubbed her hair down and looked at Riri.

"Thank you for taking me outside, Kinomoto-San."

Riri nodded as he dried his hair. He looked down at her and said, "You keep calling me Kinomoto-San. That's a very long name, so just call me Riri." Sasuke blushed.

"First name basis? We hardly know each other."

Riri smiled warmly at Sasuke and placed his forehead against hers.

"That's true, but today I feel like that I've known you for centuries, Sasuke," said Riri in a low tone. Sasuke blushed feeling her heart race.

"Riri?"

Riri smile grew wider and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Now we know each other a bit more," whispered Riri. Sasuke smiled and hugged Riri back.

Sasuke returned to her home with Riri next to her. When they reached the front door, Sasuke looked at Riri and said, "Thanks again, Riri." Riri nodded. Sasuke was about to walk in, but Riri pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

Riri handed her a piece of folded paper and said, "Call me, Sasuke." With that, Riri ran off down the sidewalk.

Sasuke held the cheek Riri kissed and looked down at the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and saw a cell phone number. Sasuke smiled and held it to her beating heart.

"Riri."

Sasuke suddenly remembered something and looked in the front mailbox. There was no letter to her disappointment. Sasuke was about to head back in, but paused when she noticed the letter lying on the porch. She immediately picked it up. She tore it open and saw the cash and the letter.

_You always keep a positive attitude even in the darkest on times. Always smile and happy early birthday._

_ Lily_

Sasuke smiled at the contents of the letter. She kissed the letter wishing to see him.

Riri in the mean time was hiding behind a tree watching Sasuke. He saw her kiss the letter and blushed. He looked at the bracelet he got back from Sasuke in his hand. On the beads was a pattern of a rose except for one bead. That one bead had a pattern of a Lily. Riri kissed it smiling.

"Sasuke."


	11. Chapter 10: An Enemy or Friend

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 10: An Enemy or Friend**

Sakuya sat in his office looking over the files of the Moon Child patients. Sakuya was beginning to get frustrated that there was no clear pattern. The survivors of the Ikigami never tell the true name of their savior and refuse to do so. There have also been rumors in the Ikigami industry about an Ikigami resistance forming. Sakuya shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"This was interesting at first, but now it is just ridiculous," mumbled Sakuya. Sakuya went to his wine counter and began to gulp down three glasses.

"Isn't that bad for you darling?"

Sakuya looked behind him only to see his secretary and lover, Haruka Aoi. Sakuya smirked as he approached her. He pulled her to him and said, "I think of my wine as making love to you, so doesn't that mean that you are bad for me?" Haruka chuckled and began to make out with Sakuya. As Sakuya made out with Haruka, he remembered the name Moon Child.

_I will find you._

Sasuke sat in her seat staring at her cell phone under her desk. She began to wonder when to call Riri. She suddenly noticed a piece of paper on her desk and opened it up.

_Have any plans today?_

Sasuke scrip-pled a reply on a piece of paper and tossed it to Erin. Erin read the note and began to sulk.

_I promised to see Momiji today._

Erin wrote back a reply.

_Him again? Are you cheating on me? _

Sasuke giggled and tossed Erin a reply.

_He's only a friend. Do you want to come too?_

Erin tossed a new note back to Sasuke.

_I rather not see the cross dresser. It could be bad for me. Let's hang out next week._

Sasuke nodded making Erin smirk. Erin suddenly noticed a new letter on her desk. Erin opened it up and groaned.

_Talking with Mura-San=five page essay on the anatomy of the human body._

Erin glared daggers at Mr. Fujioka, who just continued to teach his lesson as if nothing happened.

Sasuke smirked at Erin and then looked down at her cell phone again thinking of Riri.

After class Sasuke walked out of the room and headed out of the building. On the way out, she bumped into Shiro, who was heading out too.

Sasuke quickly apologized and ran pass Shiro. Shiro watched Sasuke run off wondering what her hurry was. He suddenly realized that he had a prior engagement as well and ran out the door in the opposite direction.

Sasuke ran into an empty bathroom stall and changed into a white Lolita dress with heart patterns on the rim. She released her long hair from her ponytail creating a bounce. She placed a white hair band on and then slipped on some pink slippers. She placed her medical clothes in her bag and then left the bathroom stall with a white parasol over her head. Feeling totally refreshed, she strolled down the sidewalk with all eyes on her.

One of the gawkers was a twenty-one-year-old man named Nanato Kudou. He watched Sasuke walk down the sidewalk mesmerized. He was about to follow her, until he realized that he promised to meet someone. He took one last glance at Sasuke and then ran down the sidewalk.

Sasuke walked all the way to Kawaii Shop. Sasuke walked in calling for Momiji. Momiji, who was measuring a dress, looked back at Sasuke with a wide smile.

"Sasuke, you came," cheered Momiji. Momiji placed his measuring equipment down. He ran to Sasuke and hugged her.

"That dress I made for you looks so good, just lovely," said Momiji happily. Sasuke nodded and hugged Momiji back with her parasol hanging on her arm. Momiji pulled away from her slightly and placed a hand to her moon pendant.

"It matches your necklace too," complimented Momiji. Sasuke smiled and placed a hand to it too.

"It really does."

Momiji pulled away from Sasuke and asked, "So how is school, any chance of changing your occupational choice?" Sasuke giggled.

"School is great and I have no intention of changing my job choice, but I do hope that my chosen permanent job isn't with the Ikigami Industry."

Momiji nodded in agreement and added, "I can't even imagine you working there." Sasuke giggled. Sasuke then looked down at her cell phone. She looked back at Momiji, who was picking up his measuring tools, and asked, "When is it a good time to call up a guy?" Momiji dropped his equipment.

Momiji looked at Sasuke and asked, "What brought this up?" Sasuke twisted a strand of her hair on her index finger.

"Well, there is this guy. He gave me his cell phone number and told me to call him, but I don't know when I should. I might end up calling him in the middle of work and he'll end up hating me for it."

Sasuke's voice was filled with confusion. Momiji stared at Sasuke and noticed the redness in her cheeks. Momiji frowned and asked, "Are you in love with this guy by chance?" Sasuke turned bright red. Sasuke covered her face and said, "There's no way. I only went out with him once." Momiji shook his head.

Momiji clasped the top of Sasuke's head and said, "That one time may have awakened your feelings of love." Sasuke bit her lip as her cheeks burned. Momiji sighed and patted her head.

"Figure out how you feel when you see him next time and…"

Momiji pointed at Sasuke's cell phone and added, "…try to call him around the afternoon. That's when guys usually eat lunch, so it is the best time to talk with him." Sasuke nodded thanking Momiji with a warm smile. Momiji blushed slightly and then turned away.

Momiji picked up his measuring equipment and said, "See if there is anything you want here. If you find something, I am willing to give you half price." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke searched through all the dressing with excitement in her eyes. She found an A-line Lolita dress colored violet with frills toward the bottom. Sasuke hugged it to her chest and showed it to Momiji.

"This dress is beautiful, you never fail to impress," complimented Sasuke. Momiji blushed at her praise. He took the dress from Sasuke and asked, "Then you want this lovely item?" Sasuke nodded.

Momiji placed the dress on the counter and entered the price on the register making sure to press the half price button. Thirty dollars and I'll add the matching ribbons for free. Sasuke nodded as she pulled out her wallet.

While Sasuke pulled out the money, Momiji was placing the dress and ribbons in a bag. He looked at Sasuke as he took the money and asked, "No one from the Ikigami Industry has questioned you right?" Sasuke nodded.

"They don't suspect me in any way," whispered Sasuke. Momiji smiled and handed Sasuke the bag.

"Continue to save lives, my lovely Sasuke."

Sasuke gave another nod and headed out the door. The minute she was out, she bumped into a person causing her to drop her bag of Momiji's creation. Sasuke apologized to the person and then bent down to pick up her bag. Another hand picked up her bag making her look up. In front of her was Nanato with Shiro standing behind him.

Sasuke noticed Shiro and gasped in surprise.

"Takimura-San?"

Shiro stared at Sasuke with wide eyes and said, "Mura-San…why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke and Shiro stared at each other wide eyed. Nanato looked at them with Sasuke's bag in hand and asked, "You know her Shiro?" Shiro nodded.

"She's my classmate," said Shiro uneasily. Sasuke looked at Nanato taking notice of him.

"Who are you?"

Nanato smirked at her and said, "My name is Nanato Kudou, a friend of Shiro's." Sasuke nodded in understanding and introduced herself too. Nanato stared at Sasuke with a smile and handed her bag.

"I really like your dress," complimented Nanato. Sasuke thanked him for his compliment with a blush against her cheek. Nanato stared at Sasuke with admiration in his eyes and looked at Shiro.

"Is this the girl you mentioned that beats you in the academic level at the institute?"

Shiro nodded shaking in anger. Nanato chuckled at Shiro's reaction. Nanato eyed Sasuke again making her confused and looked back at Shiro.

"Can she come with us on our outing?" whispered Nanato. Shiro was going to object, but stopped when he heard Nanato add, "I really like her." Shiro clenched his fist and nodded. Nanato smirked and looked back at Sasuke.

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Nanato. Sasuke thought awhile and asked, "Where are you going?"

"We were going to a karaoke bar to drink and sing and then to a park."

Sasuke cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Do you really want me to come?" Nanato nodded claiming that it would be a lot more fun with her there. Sasuke was ready to refuse, but paused when Nanato grabbed her hand.

"Let's play."

Sasuke clenched his hand as her Soul's Eye activated. Sasuke looked into his heart and had a look of uneasiness.

"Ikigami."

"Did you say something, Mura-San?" asked Nanato not hearing her words. Sasuke was about to repeat her words until she took notice of Shiro, who was looking at her confusingly. Sasuke forced a smile realizing that it wasn't the best time to say that word.

"I'll come with you guys," said Sasuke. Nanato cheered and looked back at Shiro.

"Let's go, Shiro," cheered Nanato. Shiro nodded and began to follow Nanato, who was dragging Sasuke along. Sasuke looked back at Shiro with uneasiness in her voice.

_Takimura-San will know if I do the surgery in front of him. What should I do?_

When they were in the karaoke bar, Nanato ordered ten sake bottles. Nanato was having the time of his life gulping down the drinks. Sasuke and Shiro watched him drink.

"He does know that's bad for his liver right?" asked Sasuke. Shiro sighed and said, "He doesn't care." Nanato looked at Shiro with redness in his cheeks and held a glass of Sake to him.

"Come on Shiro. Drink up. There is plenty to go around."

Shiro sighed as he took a small sip of sake. Nanato looked at Sasuke and asked, "Aren't you going to drink too, Mura-San?" Sasuke shook her head.

"I still have one more year until I can drink, but thanks for the offer, Kudou-San."

Nanato laughed and said, "Than how about singing us a song?" Nanato held the microphone to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and said, "Just one."

Sasuke typed in four random numbers and clicked enter. The music started up as the title "Real Emotion" appeared on the screen. Sasuke sang with the screen's words putting in some small dance moves. Nanato and Shiro watched her singing display in awe.

Nanato smiled and said, "She sounds just like the shrouded maiden at that concert we went to together." Shiro nodded in agreement. He listened to Sasuke's voice and suddenly envisioned her singing to him only. Shiro shook his head reminding himself that Sasuke was his rival and the only obstacle to him to reach the employment of the Ikigami Industry. Shiro looked at his friend and noticed him looking at Sasuke's swinging hips. Shiro nudged Nanato's side forcing Nanato to look away.

Sasuke cocked her head to the side as she sang the last lyric of the song. Sasuke sighed and looked back at the boys.

"How was that?" asked Sasuke. Nanato clapped calling for an encore. Sasuke shook her head.

"I only said one," reminded Sasuke causing Nanato to pout. Shiro looked at the time and tugged on Nanato's sleeve.

"We have to go now," whispered Shiro. Nanato nodded still half drunk. Sasuke heard Shiro's words and realized that Nanato wanted to be with Shiro in his last moments. Sasuke sighed as she followed Nanato and Shiro out of the karaoke bar. Nanato was so drunk that Shiro and Sasuke had to support him.

Nanato was half unconscious as they walked. Shiro looked at Sasuke, who was supporting Nanato's right side.

"You didn't have to come you know," said Shiro. Sasuke glanced at Shiro.

"But it seemed like he wanted me to come," replied Sasuke. Shiro sighed and gestured to her dress.

"It's because you were wearing that. Nanato has a thing for Lolita girls."

Sasuke giggled and said, "I had a feeling that was the case. Is there a reason?"

"Well his mom was a Lolita fan and she dressed him in Lolita clothes almost throughout his elementary school days before she passed away."

"Elementary school days, he must have looked adorable," declared Sasuke. Shiro turned pale making Sasuke confused.

"He did look adorable. I mistook him for a girl in the past and fell for him. He was my first love. It was a huge heart break when I learned that he had a Y-Chromosome," said Shiro uneasily. Sasuke giggled causing Shiro to glare at her.

"Is that why you don't like Lolita clothes?" asked Sasuke between laughs. Shiro nodded still pale. Sasuke laughed.

"Well at least you two are good friends now," said Sasuke with a smile. Shiro smiled and nodded.

"He will always be my best friend no matter where he goes after this," said Shiro. Sasuke looked at Shiro and noticed a tear escape from his eye.

"Are you crying, Takimura-San?"

Shiro shook his head sending tears flying.

"A man like me never cries," said Shiro beginning to choke up. Sasuke watched Shiro cry and then asked, "Why are we going to the park?"

Shiro gulped and said, "That's where we used to meet up as kids before we switched schools. Nanato wanted to see it one last time before leaving." Shiro's tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Sasuke gripped Nanato's arm activating her Soul's Eye. She saw that the pill was close to rupturing. Nanato had about an hour left to live. Sasuke looked at Shiro's crying face and smiled.

"You really want Kudou-San to stay?" asked Sasuke. Shiro looked at Sasuke confusingly.

"Of course I do, but that's not possible," said Shiro. Sasuke and Shiro suddenly heard Nanato chuckle and looked down at him.

"Are we there yet? I have to go soon, you know, for the good of the country," said Nanato between laughs. Sasuke looked at Nanato seriously.

"Are you really ready to die, Kudou-San?"

Shiro and Nanato looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Nanato gulped and asked, "You knew, but how?"

"Because of a gift, so tell me if you are truly ready to die?"

Nanato and Shiro saw the seriousness in her eyes. Nanato's cheeks were flushed as he spoke.

"I still have things I want to do. I want to open my own Lolita store that my dead mom always wanted. I want to share my successes with my best friend. I also want to fall in love. In truth…I don't want to die."

Nanato began to cry. Shiro patted Nanato's back.

"Nanato."

Sasuke stared at them and smiled. She pulled out a syringe from her bag with her free hand. She had made a decision.

"Then live."

Sasuke stuck the side of Nanato with the needle and injected the clear liquid. Nanato gasped and passed out. Shiro gasped in surprise as he supported his unconscious friend.

Shiro glared at Sasuke demanding what she did to Nanato. Sasuke tied her hair back.

"I knocked him out with a special serum. I usually don't do this with another person around, but I had no choice."

Sasuke placed Nanato on the ground and looked at Shiro.

"I'm going to save your friend, so just watch," ordered Sasuke. Shiro was speechless. Shiro watched as she pulled out medical equipment from her bag. He watched her open his friend's shirt and place her hand firmly on it with a scalpel in the other hand. He watched her open his friend like an expert surgeon. Shiro was going to react, but stopped when he felt like the air around them was getting purified. Shiro could swear that warmness was enveloping his body. He watched Sasuke operate on Nanato's heart and pull out something that was almost microscopic in rapid speed. Sasuke sewed up his friend and was amazed when he saw the stitches disappear after they were complete like they were never there.

Sasuke sighed in relief as she placed the scalpel down and listened to the steady beat of Nanato's heart.

"The heart is steady and the system has no infection or bacteria. The surgery was a success," noted Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Shiro with blood on her hands and said, "Your friend will live, Takimura-San."

Shiro snapped out of his shock and looked down at Nanato. Shiro placed a hand to Nanato and felt his breathing and heart beat. Shiro looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"How did you do this?" asked Shiro. Sasuke held up her hand and said, "When I touch someone I can see the inside of their body. I can tell when there are bacteria and whether the system is functioning properly. I can also see things that are not meant to be there, like the pill. I can also hear things more clearly than others like the beating of a heart. I also have speed above a normal human's level. I've been using these gifts to save many people from the Nano pill."

Sasuke picked up the pill she extracted from Nanato causing it to turn to dust and disappear in the wind. Shiro stared in amazement. He suddenly realized something.

"You could get the death penalty for going against the Ikigami system, you know."

"I know. That's why I am going to continue to save as much people as I can before that time," said Sasuke filled with determination. Sasuke's words caused Shiro's heart to race. Sasuke turned away from Shiro as she gathered her things.

"Tell Kudou-San what happened and he can tell if he wants to. You also have the choice to tell the Ikigami Industry about me. Kudou-San just needs to live," stated Sasuke and then left.

When Sasuke was gone, Nanato began to awake. Nanato looked at Shiro, who was still looking in the direction Sasuke went.

"What happened?" asked Nanato. Shiro looked up at the moon and then down at his friend with a warm smile.

"You were saved by the Moon Child."

In class the next day, Sasuke sat in her desk listening to Mr. Fujioka's lesson. Erin tossed Sasuke a letter filled with excitement.

_Can you believe that Shiro decided to attend class today instead of going straight to the lab? Now I can see him during the lesson._

Sasuke nodded and looked toward Shiro, who was writing notes in his notebook. Erin tossed Sasuke another note.

_Don't eye my prince, Sasuke-Chan. _

Sasuke giggled and began to write down her notes. Another note suddenly landed on her desk. She looked toward Erin, who was now writing down notes. Sasuke opened the note and felt herself smile.

_Nanato says thanks and has decided to work part time in Kawaii Shop to get a step closer to his dream. It also seems like he has a crush on that cross dresser, but I won't tell him just yet that his crush is really a guy. Let him feel my pain. Anyway, thank you and I promise not to reveal your secret. Let's work for a better future, Sasuke. _

Sasuke wrote a quick note and tossed it to Shiro's desk. Shiro opened the note and smiled.

_Thank you, Shiro._

Shiro blushed at the short note. He suddenly felt a piece of paper collide into his head. He looked at the piece of paper and groaned.

_Stop daydreaming and pay attention, Takimura-San._

Shiro glared at Mr. Fujioka, who just smirked and continued his lesson. Sasuke giggled glad that she had made a friend out of an enemy.


	12. Chapter 11: Animals

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Sorry for disappearing for so long, but I just didn't feel like updating.

**Angel: **In other words, she was super lazy.

**KChanDreams: **Well I also had things to do.

**Angel: **You were reading manga, gambling, drinking virgin drinks, eating mochi sherbet, watching new anime...

**KChanDreams: **I also had work and school! You make me sound too lazy.

**Angel: **Well you are.

**KChanDreams: **Anyway, this is a four chapter update, so please enjoy and try to read the crossover later on, but you have to read a Legend Forgotten and Aftermath to get the idea of the story.

**Angel : **Leave many reviews, so she'll update faster.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Animals**

Sakuya looked through the many doctor files he received in his room with a naked Haruka under his bed covers. Haruka looked at him and asked, "Sakuya, what's the matter?"

"All these doctors don't have the kind of skills to do the miracle operation that the Moon Child has been pulling these past few weeks. Just knowing that someone is going against the Ikigami System and getting away with it is making me mad."

Haruka nuzzled Sakuya's cheek and said, "You'll find that meddlesome fellow sooner or later so just wait and play with me." Sakuya kissed Haruka, but still couldn't get his mind off the Moon Child.

On the other hand, Sasuke was walking in the market district on a Sunday Morning with her bag over her shoulder and a strawberry slush in her right hand. Sasuke sipped her drink with bliss in her face. She suddenly thought of Riri drinking his strawberry slush and smiled with a blush against his cheek.

"I should call him soon," Sasuke muttered to herself. Sasuke was about to cross the street, but paused when she heard someone crying for help. She looked at the source of the voice and saw an old man in tattered clothes being beaten to the ground by men in black suits.

Sasuke ran at them. She threw her drink at one of the men causing the drink to disperse on all the men. The men glared at her, but Sasuke didn't even flinch.

Sasuke pointed at them and ordered them to leave the poor man alone. One of the men smirked as he wiped the drink remnants off his face.

"What if we don't?"

"Then I will personally beat you to the ground," remarked Sasuke with seriousness in her voice. The men laughed with the tattered clothed man trembling on the ground.

"Do you know who you are talking too? We are part of the Megumi Mafia group. Anyone who goes against us will never have a peaceful life."

One of the men was about to step on the tattered clothed man, but Sasuke immediately ran at him and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground clenching his cheek.

"You bitch!"

One of the men swung his fist at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged his fist and then grabbed his arm. She flung him into the air and then slammed him into the ground causing him to gasp in pain. One of the men was ready to hit her from behind. Sasuke placed her hands firmly on the ground and forced her feet up kicking the man in the throat, before he could swing his fist at her. Sasuke jumped back to her feet and looked at the remaining man, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Now will you leave this man alone?" asked Sasuke firmly. The man was speechless. Sasuke was about to repeat her words, until she heard someone say, "We can't leave him alone."

Sasuke looked at the source of the voice and saw a twenty-three-year-old man with long black hair in a ponytail staring at her from the side of a limo. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why not?"

The ponytailed man pointed at the man shaking on the ground and said, "He owes my family money, so according to our custom, he is supposed to pay it back or we will never leave his life." Sasuke stared down at the shaking man, who seemed close to tears, and then back at the ponytailed man.

"How much does he owe?" asked Sasuke. The ponytailed man held up his hand with all five fingers up.

"Fifty thousand dollars."

Sasuke wiped out her checkbook from her bag and wrote the said amount. She ripped it out and held it to the ponytailed man.

"Now will you leave him alone?" asked Sasuke firmly. The ponytailed man took the check and looked it over.

"Do you have this kind of money?" asked the man suspiciously. Sasuke nodded and added, "I have a whole lot more than that." The man smirked as he placed the check in his pocket.

"We'll leave Kawase-San alone now, but make sure he doesn't borrow anymore money," said the man. He then held his hand to Sasuke and added, "Nice doing business with you." Sasuke took his hand. Her Soul's Eye activated to her surprise allowing her to see the man's heart. Sasuke had an uneasy look when she saw a dormant pill in his heart. Sasuke pulled her hand away making the man confused.

"Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook her head and said, "You should go." The man nodded and looked at the other man, who was helping the others to their feet.

"We're leaving."

The other man nodded and jumped into the limo with the others. The ponytailed man looked back at Sasuke and said, "We'll ignore what you did to my men today, so rest easy miss." The ponytailed man did a small salute to her and then went into his limo.

Sasuke watched them drive off and then looked down at the tattered clothed man, who was staring at in confusion.

"Are you all right sir?" asked Sasuke. The man nodded and asked, "Why did you help me?" Sasuke smiled warmly at the man.

"Isn't helping others part of being human?"

The man smiled and held Sasuke's hand. He held her hand to his forehead and whispered, "You're like an angel." Sasuke giggled.

Sasuke helped the old man to his feet and wrote another check with an amount of five thousand dollars. She handed it to him and said, "Start a new life with this amount." He nodded. The old man was about to leave, but Sasuke stopped him and asked, "Do you know the name of the man, who I gave the money too?" The old man nodded.

"His name Ryoga Megumi. He's the only son of the current heir and future heir of the Megumi Mafia Group. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Sasuke. Sasuke wished the old man farewell and then looked in the direction the limo went. Sasuke remembered the Nano pill in his heart and clenched her fist.

_Should I really save the life of a Mafia member?_

Sasuke, the next day around the afternoon, went out of her school and headed toward the park. Sasuke leaned against a tree and sighed. Sasuke dialed Riri's number on her cell phone. She held the receiver hearing the ring tones.

"Hello."

Sasuke paused when she heard an echo of Riri's voice. Sasuke looked behind the tree she was on and saw Riri in a brown suit leaning against the tree too.

"Riri?"

Riri pulled his ear away from his cell phone and looked at Sasuke. Riri blushed as he exclaimed her name in surprise. Sasuke laughed and shut her cell phone.

"The first time I call you, I find you behind a tree. What a coincidence."

Riri laughed as he placed his cell phone in his pocket.

"It really is a surprise. I was hoping for your call, but seeing you face to face is even better," said Riri. Sasuke blushed and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke and Riri sat under the tree together. Sasuke looked at Riri and asked, "Are you working today?" Riri nodded.

"I was told to make my rounds here and you?"

"Just taking a small break from school."

Sasuke felt comfortable next to Riri. She remembered Momiji's words and felt the heat in her cheeks rise.

"Riri, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Sasuke in almost a whisper. Riri looked down at her and replied, "I'm currently single, but I did date a few times and I was married once, but divorced early."

Sasuke felt her heart drop, but tried not to show it.

"How many girls did you date?" asked Sasuke. Riri thought awhile and replied, "About twenty."

"Twenty?" exclaimed Sasuke in shock. Riri chuckled.

"I was a playboy back then, what are you jealous? I bet you dated a lot too," teased Riri. Sasuke shook her head.

"I never went on dates."

Riri smirked at Sasuke and asked, "Then what about the time we hanged out? Doesn't that count as a date?" Sasuke blushed.

"I guess it does then you are my first," said Sasuke uneasily. Riri chuckled and placed a firm hand on Sasuke's hand. He held her head to his shoulder and asked, "Does that make me your first love?" Sasuke blushed even deeper as the rate of her heart increased.

Sasuke pulled away controlling her rising blush.

"Please stop that," said Sasuke embarrassed. Riri nodded.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the reason why she wanted to call him and looked at him with troubled eyes.

"I have a question?"

"Ask away?"

"If you are able to save someone from death, even though the person is a bad person, would you do it?"

Riri thought a while and nodded.

"I would save him. Besides, isn't helping others part of being human?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sasuke heard the chime of the bell and looked back at Riri.

"I have to go, see you next time," said Sasuke as she ran off toward her school. Riri waved goodbye to her. He then looked at his watch and whispered, "I still need to make my rounds before I make the delivery."

After class, Sasuke took a different route home. Sasuke looked at her surroundings with a smile.

"Such a nice atmosphere."

Sasuke stopped in her tracks when she spotted Ryoga walking in the path in front of her. Sasuke hid behind a fence wondering why Ryoga was there. Sasuke peeked behind the fence and saw Ryoga staring at something.

_What is he looking at?_

Sasuke took a closer look and saw Ryoga standing in front of a box of abandoned kittens. Sasuke wondered if Ryoga was going to hurt the kittens, but to her surprise, Ryoga petted one of the kittens causing it to purr.

"Were you little guys abandoned, do you need a home?" asked Ryoga in a cute like voice. Sasuke was shocked.

_Is he really a mafia member?_

Ryoga looked in both directions and picked up the box of kittens. He began to walk off, but stopped when one of the kittens leapt out of the box.

"Kitty?"

The escaped kitten strolled up to Sasuke and gave out an adorable meow. Sasuke looked at the kitten with admiration and scooped up the kitten. Sasuke held it gently and looked up only to see Ryoga standing in front of her. Sasuke and Ryoga stared at each other in shock. The shock was broken when the small kittens began to meow.

The kitten in Sasuke's hold meowed at Ryoga. Sasuke smiled at the small kitten and then looked at Ryoga.

"Do you need any help bringing the kittens to your home?" asked Sasuke. Ryoga was about to refuse, until he noticed the kittens meowing towards Sasuke happily.

"All right."

Sasuke nodded and began to follow Ryoga with the kitten still in her arms. The kitten kneaded on Sasuke's shirt causing her to giggle.

"Such cute little ones," said Sasuke as she petted the kitten. Ryoga looked back at her and asked, "Aren't you wary of me, I am part of the mafia?" Sasuke smiled.

"I rather not think about that since the kittens around," replied Sasuke. Ryoga sighed thinking that Sasuke was strange.

They soon reached a three story house that didn't look anything like a mafia base. Sasuke eyed Ryoga and asked, "Is this your home?" Ryoga nodded.

"I know it looks nothing like a mafia base and that's because it isn't. I live separate from my father and the others."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Ryoga opened the front door. Sasuke and Ryoga were immediately greeted by a variety of animals. Sasuke's eyes lit up in excitement.

"How cute, there's so many. Cats, dogs, rabbits, and…oh my God there's a tiger."

Sasuke stared at the tiger purring in a corner. Ryoga petted the tiger's head.

"This little guy here broke its paw during a performance in a circus and was about to be taken down, but I stopped them and adopted him. His paw's fine now and gets along well with the other animals."

The tiger purred as Ryoga petted its head. Ryoga looked at Sasuke and said, "All the animals are tamed so don't worry." Sasuke nodded feeling a calm feeling from all the animals.

Sasuke placed the kitten down and asked, "Are you an animal collector?" Ryoga placed the kittens down.

"You could say that. I go to shelters and walk around the streets looking for abandoned animals and take them in. When it is decided that they will die, I take them in as my own."

The kittens rubbed against Ryoga's leg with Ryoga smiling down at them. Sasuke looked at Ryoga's smile and giggled.

"You don't act like a mafia member," said Sasuke. Ryoga pouted.

"Well I planned to leave the mafia, when I become a vet. I just hope my father understands," said Ryoga as he petted one of the kittens. Sasuke stared at Ryoga and noticed the happiness in his eyes as he looked at the kitten.

_He's a good person._

Sasuke suddenly saw a parrot and smiled. She gestured toward the parrot causing it to call out and fly to Sasuke. It landed on Sasuke's extended hand. Sasuke looked back at Ryoga with the parrot upon her hand.

"Your father will understand if he sees your animal paradise."

The parrot squawked in agreement causing Sasuke to giggle. Ryoga stared at Sasuke with wide eyes and then smiled.

"You really are a strange girl."

Sasuke was ready to leave the mansion after one hour of playing with the animals. Before Sasuke could leave, the kittens meowed at her and the parrot squawked. Ryoga looked at the animals, who seemed to be calling to her.

Ryoga looked at Sasuke and said, "See if you can come again to see the animals." Sasuke nodded with a smile. She held her hand to him and said, "My name is Sasuke Mura and I hope to see you again, Megumi-San." Ryoga nodded and took her hand firmly.

Sasuke's Soul's Eye activated again allowing her to see the pill, which was beginning to shake. Sasuke pulled her hand away.

_I shouldn't do the operation now. He needs to know the truth when he receives the Ikigami. He should get it tomorrow._

Sasuke waved goodbye to Ryoga and ran down the path ready to head home.

The next day after class, Sasuke headed toward Ryoga's mansion determined to do the operation. When she reached the mansion, she knocked on his door, but there was no answer. To Sasuke's shock the door was open. Sasuke pushed the door open only to see the animal's making a fuss. Sasuke looked into the mansion.

"Megumi-San?"

Sasuke was confused as she looked around.

"Where is he?"

_Please help master._

Sasuke gasped in surprise trying to find the source of the voice.

_Please help him, Moon Child._

Sasuke looked down at one of the kittens, which had a look of desperation.

"Did you say that?"

The kitten gave a small nod and placed its paws firmly on Sasuke's foot.

_Please save master. He received an Ikigami. He only has about five hours left to live._

Sasuke was confused wondering how she could hear the kitten's voice.

_Don't let him die._

Sasuke looked at all the others animals and realized that she was hearing all their voices.

_Master wished us goodbye and ran off._

_Something about a bridge._

_Please hurry, Moon Child._

Sasuke nodded and was about to run out the door, but was suddenly blocked by the tiger. The tiger immediately bit the side of Sasuke's clothes and tossed her onto its back. The tiger grabbed her bag with its mouth and ran out the door with Sasuke upon its back. Sasuke held onto its back.

"Are you taking me to him?"

The tiger nodded.

_Parrot will guide us._

Sasuke heard the parrot and looked up. The parrot was flying above them leading them the way. Sasuke smiled and whispered, "You guys really love your owner."

They soon reached a suspension bridge and saw Ryoga standing on the edge with a blank look.

"Megumi-San!" called Sasuke, but Ryoga didn't react. The tiger tossed Sasuke off its back telling her to hurry. Sasuke ran toward Ryoga. Ryoga jumped off the bridge, but Sasuke reached him and grabbed his hand before he could fall.

"Megumi-San!" called out Sasuke as she held his hand. Ryoga looked up at Sasuke dangling above the rushing water.

"Why are you here? There's no reason for me to live," muttered Ryoga. Sasuke shook her head.

"There is a reason for you to live!"

Sasuke pulled at his arm and said, "I thought I should let you die when I first met you, but after seeing those animals I realized. All the animals you saved need you. They need you to become a vet and save others like them. So please live…Ryoga!"

Ryoga seemed to snap out of his daze. Ryoga grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled himself up with Sasuke's assistance. They sat on the bridge gasping for air. The tiger and parrot went to them and cuddled them. Ryoga looked at the tiger and parrot confusingly.

"Why are you guys here?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "They helped me find you." Ryoga felt a tear escape from his eye and petted them.

"Thanks guys, but you know that I am going to die anyway according to law."

Sasuke shook her head as she pulled a syringe from her bag.

"I won't allow it."

Sasuke injected the liquid into Ryoga knocking him out. Sasuke opened the front of his shirt and looked at the tiger and parrot.

"I'll save him."

After a few hours, Ryoga awoke in his house surrounded by his animal friends. Ryoga smiled at them wondering how he got home. He suddenly spotted a note on his night stand. He read it over and smiled.

_Ryoga Megumi,_

_I removed the Nano pill in your heart, so now you won't die. You will see that I speak the truth when the appointed time of death passes. You have a bright future ahead of yourself as long as you quit the mafia. Good luck with becoming a vet and thank your animal friends too for your life. If you are wondering why I did this, well let's just say that helping others is part of being human._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sasuke Mura_

Ryoga held the note to his heart as he cried tears of joy. He smiled down at all his animal friends and asked, "So I was saved by the rumored Moon Child?" Ryoga wiped his tears away laughing.

"Thank you Moon Child."


	13. Chapter 12: Family

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 12: Family**

Sasuke sat in the lab looking over a slide. Sasuke sighed and said, "This patient's cancer has worsened."

"So the patient is going to die?"

Sasuke glared at Jiro, who was smiling like an idiot.

"The patient could die, but there's still a chance," said Sasuke sternly. Jiro sighed and said, "The patient should just die." Sasuke snapped at his words. She slapped him across the face with anger clearly in her eyes.

"How can you call yourself a future doctor?" demanded Sasuke. Jiro smirked at her holding his cheek.

"Well being a doctor is just about getting money. Doctors don't really care about the patients," pointed out Jiro. Sasuke clenched her fist. She gathered her books and stormed out of the lab room.

When Sasuke was out of the lab room, Jiro looked through the microscope and smirked.

"Sasuke always makes a big deal when a patient is about to die, but she'll learn sooner or later that it is all about the money."

Sasuke walked through the hallway with an angered expression.

_Yuki-San is heartless._

"Sasuke-Chan?"

Sasuke looked back at Erin, who was approaching her. Sasuke showed a small smile to her friend.

"Hey Erin-Chan," said Sasuke in almost a whisper. Erin looked at Sasuke in concern.

"Did Jiro say something stupid again?" asked Erin. Sasuke nodded and said, "He only cares about money." Erin nodded in agreement.

"That's true. He even thinks he can buy you with money, the jerk."

Sasuke sighed as she hugged her book and whispered, "If Yuki-San changed his way of thinking, I would respect him more." Erin nodded.

Erin suddenly spotted Shiro and nearly squealed. She saw him approaching them and clung to Sasuke's arm. Shiro reached them and greeted them with a bright smile that sent Erin's heart racing.

"Nice to see you, Shiro," greeted Sasuke. Shiro smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke."

Erin looked at Shiro and Sasuke in confusion wondering when they started calling each other in first name basis. Erin also noticed the warm look of Shiro, which was directed toward Sasuke. Erin clenched Sasuke's arm feeling a pain in her heart.

"We have to get to class, Sasuke-Chan," whispered Erin. Sasuke nodded and looked back at Shiro.

"You want to come with us or are you going to skip to lab?" asked Sasuke. Shiro chuckled and said, "I'm going to class, so lead the way." Sasuke nodded with a small giggle feeling a little better.

As they walked, Erin noticed the friendly atmosphere around Sasuke and Shiro. Erin bit her lip wondering what she was feeling.

Meanwhile, Jiro was still in the lab writing down notes. His cell phone suddenly rang causing him to nearly jump. He ran out of the lab with his notes in hand.

When he was out of the lab area, he flipped his cell phone open.

"Jiro speaking."

"Jiro-Chan?"

Jiro's eyes widen when he heard the voice through the phone speaker.

"Neo-Nee-Chan? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Jiro filled with confusion.

"I decided not to go to work today. I really need to see you, so please see me in the park, Jiro-Chan."

Jiro could sense the trouble in Neo's voice and replied with a yes. He hanged up the phone and immediately ran out of the institution toward the park, where Neo was waiting eagerly.

After class, Sasuke was on her way home. Sasuke looked at her watch wondering what Mrs. Ohtori would make for dinner. Her cell phone suddenly rang in her bag. Sasuke pulled it out and answered it.

"Sasuke, could you go to the market to get some beef and pork before heading home?" asked Mrs. Ohtori through the receiver of the phone.

"Of course, bye," replied Sasuke and hung up the phone. Sasuke changed her direction toward the market place.

On the way to the marketplace, she collided into someone causing her to fall over. Sasuke groaned and looked up only to see a woman with long black hair in front of her sitting on the ground rubbing her head. If it wasn't for the woman's yellow Sunday dress, Sasuke would have believed that she was looking through a mirror. Sasuke kneeled in front of the woman and asked, "Are you OK?"

The woman nodded and looked at Sasuke. She gasped in surprise and shoved Sasuke away screaming, "Doppelganger!" Sasuke caught herself. She looked at the woman and said, "I am not a doppelganger." The woman looked at Sasuke meekly.

"Neo-Nee-Chan, don't run ahead of me?"

Sasuke recognized that voice. She looked up and saw Jiro approaching them. Jiro stopped in front of them. He spotted Sasuke and smiled like an idiot.

"Sasuke, what a coincidence bumping into you," said Jiro. Sasuke groaned. The woman, known as Neo, looked up at Jiro confusingly.

"Do you know her?" asked Neo. Jiro nodded as he helped Neo to her feet.

"She's my girlfriend," replied Jiro happily. Sasuke stood up and whacked the side of Jiro's arm.

"Who says?" demanded Sasuke angrily. Jiro laughed rubbing the side of his arm. Neo stared at them. Sasuke noticed the sadness in her eyes making her confused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke. Neo shook her head and showed a small smile.

"I was just surprised that Jiro-Chan had such a beautiful girlfriend," said Neo in a monotone voice. Sasuke sighed claiming that she wasn't his girlfriend.

Neo suddenly gasped and said, "How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Neo Rinko, Jiro-Chan's older cousin." Sasuke nodded and introduced herself as well. Jiro chuckled.

"I bet you were surprised to see how much you two look alike."

Sasuke and Neo nodded. Neo suddenly grabbed Jiro's hand and said, "You told me that you were going to bring me to the museum, didn't you." Jiro nodded with a wide smile.

"Anything for Neo-Nee-Chan," said Jiro. Neo smiled with a small blush against her cheek. Sasuke noticed this and smiled.

"You two sure are close," said Sasuke. Jiro chuckled, while Neo's blush deepened. Jiro suddenly held his hand to Sasuke and asked, "Do you want to come with us?" Sasuke was about to refuse, until she saw Neo shaking.

"Are you all right Rinko-Chan?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke placed a hand to Neo's exposed shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widen as her Soul's Eye activated. Sasuke frowned when she saw the Nano pill in Neo's heart shaking. Sasuke released Neo's shoulder making Neo confused. Sasuke smiled at Jiro.

"I would love to come, Yuki-San," said Sasuke. Jiro chuckled, reminding Sasuke to call him by his first name. Sasuke smiled and flicked his forehead.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Sasuke. Jiro rubbed his forehead with a smile on his face. Neo noticed this and clenched Jiro's arm tighter as if to prevent him from running away.

Sasuke, Jiro, and Neo arrived at the Art museum. They explored inside examining each of the paintings. As they explored, Sasuke continued to look at Neo.

Jiro brushed Neo off and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, so just wait here." Neo and Sasuke nodded watching Jiro run off. Sasuke looked at Neo ready to say something, but stopped when Neo said, "Please don't go near Jiro-Chan." Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"What?"

Neo looked at Sasuke with desperate eyes and said, "Jiro-Chan is my only joy, so don't take him away." Sasuke stared at Neo and came to a realization.

"Are you in love with him?"

Neo clenched her fist as she blushed and said, "I know it is wrong for cousins to love each other in a romantic way and I am older, but I can't help this feeling." Sasuke stared at Neo and sighed.

"What do you see in him?" asked Sasuke. Neo smiled.

"Kindness. Ever since we were small, we always dreamed of becoming doctors to help people. We continue that dream even today."

Sasuke looked at Neo confusingly.

"But he only cares about the money, not the patient. He tells me that almost every day during lab," pointed out Sasuke. Neo sighed.

"He doesn't mean it. He's only like that because of his father."

"Father, what did he do?"

Neo clenched her fist and began to explain.

"A long time ago, Jiro-Chan had an older sister who he was close to, but she died according to law. Jiro-Chan was crushed. His father claimed that she had earned enough money and could just die. According to his father, as long as there is money, there is no need to save anyone, so a patient can just die as long as there is money. Jiro lived by those words, but I know that there is still kindness in his heart."

Sasuke clenched her hand staring to understand why Jiro acted the way he does. Sasuke smiled at Neo and said, "You really love him don't you." Neo nodded.

"I want to live and support him, but I know I can't," said Neo as a tear began to escape from her eye. Sasuke placed a hand on Neo's back and whispered, "I'll support you then." Neo looked at Sasuke confusingly.

They suddenly heard Jiro calling for them and looked up. Jiro waved to them and asked, "Where do you want to go next?" Neo and Sasuke looked at each other and then to Jiro.

"How about ice cream?"

Jiro laughed and said, "You guys are almost like twins." Neo and Sasuke giggled.

After having ice cream, they headed down the street. Jiro smiled and said, "That was satisfying." Neo and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Jiro looked back at them and winked.

"Let's try this again someday," said Jiro. Sasuke looked at Neo, who had a sadden look. Neo approached Jiro making him confused. Neo kissed Jiro on the lips causing him to gasp in surprise. Neo pulled away from a shock Jiro.

"I love you, Jiro-Chan, ever since we first met. I know it is wrong, but please understand my feelings," said Neo. Jiro was speechless. Tears began to escape from her eyes as she spoke.

"I received an Ikigami yesterday, so I am bound to die by law."

Jiro felt his heart sink. He shook his head in denial.

"No. That can't be, not you too," said Jiro as he began to shake. His once huge ego was shattered as he stared at Neo. Neo nodded and said, "I wanted to spend my last moments with you and tell you my true feelings. I will only love you."

Neo was crying against Jiro, who just held her in shock. Sasuke watched them and then pulled out a syringe from her bag. She stuck the needle behind Neo's back and injected the liquid. Neo passed out immediately in Jiro's arms. Jiro gasped as he held Neo.

"Neo-Nee-Chan?"

"Don't worry," said Sasuke as she took Neo from Jiro's grasp. Sasuke placed Neo on the ground and said, "I just knocked her out." Jiro stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" asked Jiro. Sasuke began to pull out many medical supplies from her bag.

"I'm going to save her," replied Sasuke. Jiro shook his head.

"That's impossible and even if it was, that would be going against the law," said Jiro. Sasuke looked at Jiro seriously.

"So would you choose the law over your family?" asked Sasuke. Jiro was struck speechless. Sasuke held her hand to Neo.

"Rinko-Chan told me about your sister and how your father told you only to care about money after her death. Not about a life. Is that what you truly believe? That money is greater than a person's life?"

Jiro clenched his hand and said, "If I care about a person's life, then I would always cry. That's why I care about money, but…"

Jiro began to cry as he looked down at Neo's unconscious form.

"…I do care about my family, so please save Neo-Nee-Chan."

Sasuke nodded and began the procedure. As Sasuke did the procedure, Jiro felt warm all over. Jiro watched Sasuke do the operation and suddenly remembered what his sister told him when he was young.

_Every patient is your family, so take care of them the best you can._

Jiro felt a tear escape from his eye as a smile crept onto his face.

When Sasuke was finished with the procedure, she sighed and looked at Jiro with a smile.

"She'll be fine now, Yuki-San," said Sasuke as the pill turned to dust in her hand. Jiro ran to Neo and hugged her close to his chest. He looked at Sasuke and said, "You really are something." Sasuke placed her medical equipment away with a smile.

"Take care of her and tell her how she was saved. You also have the choice to tell the Government about what I did."

Sasuke got up and began to walk away. Jiro stared at her retreating back as he held Neo. He then looked down at Neo and smiled. He kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes.

The next day during lab, Sasuke looked over a patient's records. Sasuke frowned and said, "This patient needs a lot of medications to survive."

Jiro looked over her shoulder and asked, "Will the patient be OK after taking those medications?" Sasuke nodded and added, "Hopefully."

"That's good."

Sasuke looked back at Jiro with a smirk.

"You usually say that the patient should hurry up and die. Why the change of heart?" asked Sasuke. Jiro scratched the back of his head.

"Well I remembered some words of wisdom from my sister. Now I am going to live by her words and seriously help people like you," said Jiro. Sasuke smiled.

"I like this change," replied Sasuke. Jiro smiled widely at her and asked, "Does that mean you will go on a date with me now?" Sasuke elbowed his side.

"Don't push it and what about Rinko-Chan?"

Jiro rubbed his side and said, "She won't mind." Sasuke crossed her arms at him.

"I doubt it," said Sasuke. Jiro began to pout and said, "Well I at least want some reward from you for keeping your secret and changing." Sasuke giggled. She pulled Jiro by his necktie causing him to lean forward. Sasuke gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Good luck, Jiro."

Sasuke gathered her things and walked off from a stunned Jiro. Jiro placed a hand to his cheek, when Sasuke left, and smiled brightly with a small blush against his cheek.

_Thanks Moon Child._


	14. Chapter 13: Teacher

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 13: Teacher**

One Thursday afternoon, Sasuke was sitting in class listening to Mr. Fujioka's lesson. Sasuke sighed as she wrote down her notes. She suddenly spotted a folded note on her desk. She thought it was from Erin as usual, but was surprised to realize that it was from another sender.

_Are you going to Kawaii Shop today?-Shiro_

Sasuke wrote back and tossed it to Shiro. Shiro opened the note and had a look of disappointment.

_I have to go to Tamaki's open house today._

Shiro wrote a quick note and tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke read it.

_Who the heck is Tamaki and don't you dare say that he is your boyfriend?_

Sasuke giggled and wrote a new note. She tossed it back to Shiro. Shiro read the note and flinched.

_Then what do you want me to say?_

Shiro tossed Sasuke a new note. Sasuke read the note and giggled.

_You better be joking, Sasuke._

Sasuke wrote a new note and tossed it back to Shiro. Shiro read the note and sighed in relief.

_Of course I was joking. Tamaki is part of the family who has been taking care of me. He's like a brother to me. I'll try to go to Kawaii Shop next time._

Shiro nodded toward Sasuke making her smile. Shiro suddenly was hit on the head by a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it and groaned at the writing.

_Are Kumi-San and you on the same wavelength? Stop writing love letters to Mura-san during class._

Shiro crumpled up the paper blushing, while the class laughed. Mr. Fujioka just smirked as he continued his lesson. Erin stared at Shiro and then at Sasuke, who was smiling. Erin felt pain in her heart as she stared at Sasuke.

Mr. Fujioka was about to write more information on the board, but stopped when his cell phone began to ring. Mr. Fujioka picked up his phone with his class looking at him. Mr. Fujioka frowned and looked back at his class.

"Something came up, so head on home for today," said Mr. Fujioka and then headed out the door with his bag in hand. The class was confused, but did as Mr. Fujioka said as they gathered their belongings.

Sasuke gathered up her things and headed toward the door, but was stopped by Erin.

"Where are you going today?" asked Erin. Sasuke looked at her friend and said, "I'm going to head toward Tamaki's school for the open house. Want to come?" Erin sighed and shook her head. Sasuke noticed that Erin's positive attitude wasn't as chipper and asked if she was all right. Erin nodded and said, "I'm just tired." Sasuke patted Erin's head.

"Just let me know if anything is wrong," said Sasuke. Erin nodded and watched Sasuke leave the room with sadden eyes.

Sasuke headed out of the institution looking forward to Tamaki's open house, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Allan Count in front of the gate leaning on the side pole.

"Count-San?"

Allan perked up when he saw Sasuke. He ran to Sasuke and embraced her.

"Sasuke, I missed you," he cheered. Sasuke looked at Allan in confusion.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke. Allan released her and looked behind him uneasily. He then leaned toward Sasuke and whispered, "I need to talk with you privately." Sasuke nodded as she was led away from the institution by Allan.

Allan pulled her to behind a wall of a building and looked at her seriously.

"I'm being stalked," he said quickly. Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Allan showed a bag full of notes and said, "I am pretty sure and I receive more than notes every day." Sasuke looked through the notes.

_Your hair is like Gold._

_ Such charming eyes._

_ I just want you to notice me._

_ Please love me._

_ Marry me, Allan._

_ I'm always watching you my love._

Sasuke stared at the notes with wide eyes. She looked at Allan uneasily and said, "You definitely have a stalker if you keep receiving letters like these." Allan nodded and added, "I once found a pile of chocolate in my driveway too." Allan gripped Sasuke's shoulders with desperation in his eyes.

"Just until the stalker gives up, can you please pretend to be my girlfriend," begged Allan. Sasuke stared at Allan in confusion.

"Why me?" asked Sasuke. Allan sighed and admitted that she was the only girl he actually really knew. Sasuke thought awhile and nodded.

"Just until the stalker is caught."

Allan thanked Sasuke repeatedly as he hugged her. As Allan hugged Sasuke, she began to remember Riri wishing that he was the one embracing her.

Because of the pretense, Allan ended up coming with Sasuke to Tamaki's school. Allan looked around cautiously before entering the school grounds. Sasuke looked at the nervous Allan and sighed. She offered her hand to him. Allan took it with a light blush against his cheek.

Sasuke led Allan through the high school, which was crowded with parents and students. Sasuke spotted Tamaki near the lockers and waved toward him.

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki perked up when he saw Sasuke and smiled brightly.

"Sasuke," he cheered as he ran toward her. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Allan holding her hand. Tamaki looked at Sasuke and asked, "Who is this?" Sasuke looked toward Allan, who had an uneasy look on his face.

"His name is Allan Count, the teller who takes care of my bank account," introduced Sasuke. Tamaki crossed his arms in displeasure.

"Why is he here?" asked Tamaki. Sasuke sighed and said, "Allan is having a problem with a stalker, so I am pretending to be his girlfriend for a while." Tamaki twitched.

"Girlfriend?"

"Only for a little while," reassured Sasuke. Tamaki groaned and glared at Allan.

Sasuke looked around and asked, "Where are Mrs. Ohtori and Yoshiro?" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"They called me saying that they would be late," admitted Tamaki. Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

"You can still have fun here with me," said Tamaki in an attempt to cheer her up. Sasuke nodded and said, "I guess that will be fine." Tamaki nodded and then glared at Allan again making Allan confused.

They walked around the school exploring each of the events of the classrooms. Tamaki looked back at Sasuke and Allan as they walked and said, "Don't go to my classroom all right."

"Why?" asked Sasuke with a cocked head. Tamaki turned pale.

"Well my teacher…"

They suddenly heard a scream of a woman down the hall. Tamaki sighed and said, "That would be the teacher." Sasuke out of concern ran down the hall with Allan and Tamaki behind her. Sasuke entered the room where the scream came from and saw a twenty-two-year-old woman cowering in a corner with other people looking at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Sasuke as she approached the woman. The woman screamed and slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Don't touch me, beautiful creature," cried the woman. Sasuke was speechless. Tamaki entered the room and saw the woman in the corner. He gave out a sigh and said, "That's Fujioka-Sensei, she has a problem with touching beautiful people." Sasuke stared at the woman in disbelief and wondered if she should feel insulted by the woman's actions.

Sasuke withdrew her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Fujioka-Sensei. My name is Sasuke Mura, one of Tamaki's guardians." Fujioka-Sensei gulped and nodded her head at Sasuke.

"My name is Usagi Fujioka, Tamaki's teacher, so please stay back, beautiful creature," she said with her voice shaking. Sasuke nodded and stepped back. She looked at Tamaki and asked, "Is she always like this?" Tamaki nodded.

"She does the same thing to me when I need to be tutored. I guess that makes me beautiful," said Tamaki. Sasuke giggled at Tamaki's remark causing him to blush.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked toward the door and saw Allan running in gasping for air. Sasuke smiled at Allan as she approached him.

"You should work out more, Count-San," said Sasuke as she brushed off his clothes. Allan smiled as Sasuke tended to him. Usagi turned a deep red when she saw Allan. She leapt out of the corner and ran toward Allan, but was suddenly grabbed by behind her shirt. She looked behind and saw Mr. Fujioka holding her.

"Not so fast, sis," said Mr. Fujioka sternly. Usagi screamed as she struggled against Mr. Fujioka's hold. Tamaki, Allan, and Sasuke looked at them confusingly. Sasuke gasped when she saw Mr. Fujioka.

"Fujioka-Sensei?"

Mr. Fujioka and Usagi looked at her. Mr. Fujioka looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Mura-San, what brings you here?" asked Mr. Fujioka as Usagi struggled in his hold.

"I just came here with Count-San to see Tamaki's open house. Why are you here?"

Mr. Fujioka chuckled and ruffled Usagi's short hair.

"I came to see my little sister," answered Mr. Fujioka. Sasuke was shocked that Mr. Fujioka had a sister. Usagi looked at Mr. Fujioka in despair.

"Please let me go, Kaoru, I'm going to break out into hives," begged Usagi. Mr. Fujioka, known as Kaoru by first name basis, shook his head and said, "You need to get rid of that condition anyway."

Kaoru began to walk away with his sister in a choke hold. He looked back at Sasuke and said, "See you in school tomorrow." With that Kaoru was gone.

Sasuke looked at Tamaki and asked, "Your teacher is strange, isn't she?" Tamaki nodded and said, "I think your teacher is responsible for her condition." Allan and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They continued to walk through the school after the whole ordeal waiting for Yoshiro and Mrs. Ohtori to arrive.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Usagi were heading out of the school. Usagi struggled in his hold scratching her rashes.

"Why are you here, Kaoru?" demanded Usagi in agony. Kaoru looked back at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Mom and dad told me."

Usagi's eyes widen. Kaoru gripped Usagi's shoulders sending chills down her spine.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded Kaoru. Usagi clenched her fist.

"What would be the point in telling you?"

Kaoru growled and asked, "So what were you planning for today? Were you going to stay here until the appointed time?" Usagi shook her head.

"I just wanted to see my students for a short while and then I was going to see my one true love."

"True love?"

Usagi nodded and added, "He was in that room that you dragged me out of." Kaoru remembered Tamaki and Allan and asked, "Who was it?"

"My blonde haired knight," she admitted with flushed cheeks. Kaoru immediately realized that she was talking about Allan. Kaoru shook his head and said, "The one with my student?" Usagi nodded.

"I write to him every day and leave him presents. He's beautiful and I can touch him, so he must be the one for me."

Kaoru thought back at Sasuke as she held Allan's hand and said, "I don't think he feels the same. He seems to be in a close relationship with Mura-San." Usagi gasped and shook her head.

"That can't be true. He only has me," said Usagi close to tears. Kaoru at that point knew that it was all in her head. Kaoru reached to pat her head, but she slapped his hand away and ran off. Kaoru ran after her calling her name. Usagi managed to slip away leaving Kaoru in the middle of a crowd.

"Usagi."

In the mean time, Sasuke was walking through the open house with Allan and Tamaki. Sasuke looked at Tamaki and asked, "So how are your grades so far here?" Tamaki smirked.

"I'm the third highest grade in the whole school."

"That's wonderful," congratulated Sasuke. Tamaki smiled proudly at himself. Sasuke then looked at Allan and asked, "How is work for you?" Allan scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was offered a raise along with a promotion."

"That's great."

Allan nodded and added, "I accepted the raise, but turned down the promotion because I want to stay as your teller." Sasuke smiled.

"How sweet."

Allan blushed at her smile. Tamaki noticed this and grabbed hold of Sasuke's other hand making her look at him.

"I'm also the best in my sports class you should see me sometime when we do basketball."

"That sounds nice."

Tamaki smirked toward Allan and stuck his tongue at him. Allan glared at Tamaki sensing a challenge. Allan smirked.

"Well I am the top worker in the bank and everyone wants me as their teller."

"That just shows how smart you are."

Tamaki groaned and yelled, "Well I am the best worker in the convenience store."

"I know all the bank funds."

"I can cook all types of food."

"I can cook French cuisines."

"Japanese food is better."

"Who says?"

Tamaki and Allan were soon in a heavy pointless argument with Sasuke in the middle of it. Sasuke sighed wondering how the argument came about.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke looked at the source of the voice and saw Mrs. Ohtori and Yoshiro looking at them with quizzical looks.

"Nice to see you guys," greeted Sasuke with Allan and Tamaki still in a shouting competition. Yoshiro groaned and approached them. He pulled Sasuke from their grasp and whacked them on the head causing them to gasp in pain.

"Act more mature," chastised Yoshiro. Tamaki and Allan nodded holding their pain throbbing heads. Yoshiro took notice of Allan and asked, "Who are you anyway?" Allan introduced himself as Sasuke's bank teller. Allan then approached Sasuke and added, "I am also her boyfriend." Yoshiro felt like he was struck by lightning, while Tamaki was glaring daggers at him.

Mrs. Ohtori held a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Since when did Sasuke start going out with boys?"

Sasuke looked at Mrs. Ohtori with a smile and said, "Count-San and I…"

Her words were cut off, when she felt Allan hold her hand. She looked at Allan confusingly. Allan looked at her seriously and whispered, "I know that us dating is a lie, but act like my girlfriend in the open." Sasuke nodded.

"…are really close," finished Sasuke. Tamaki growled and was about to scream that it was a lie, until he saw Allan smirk at him in triumph. Tamaki at that point tried to punch him, but Yoshiro grabbed his hand before he could react.

Yoshiro forced a smile at Sasuke and said, "Congratulations on your relationship." Sasuke gave a small nod. Tamaki was shaking in anger as Yoshiro held him back.

Allan suddenly dragged Sasuke away from Yoshiro, Tamaki, and Mrs. Ohtori. He looked back at them and said, "I'm just going to borrow, Sasuke, so enjoy the open house." With that he dashed out of the school grounds with Sasuke in hand.

When they were out of sight, Tamaki told Yoshiro and his mother the truth in a low tone. Mrs. Ohtori seemed disappointed, but Yoshiro had a look of relief.

Allan and Sasuke walked away from the school grounds. Sasuke trailed behind Allan with her hand still in his grasp and said, "We could have stayed there you know, Count-San." Allan stopped in his tracks and looked at Sasuke.

"Can you try to call me by my first name?"

Sasuke looked at Allan confusingly and asked, "Why?" Allan squeezed her hand with a troubled look.

"I know that we are only pretending, but the truth is that I really love you, ever since I met you a year ago, so please call me by my first name."

Allan was completely red as he admitted his feelings to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Allan not sure how to react. Sasuke clenched his hand.

"Count-San, I…"

Sasuke suddenly sensed something and jumped to the side with Allan still in hand. Sasuke managed to avoid a pocket knife that only grazed her arm. Allan saw Sasuke's wounded arm and gasped.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at her attacker with seriousness in her eyes. Usagi stood firmly in front of them with a pocket knife in her grasp. Sasuke held her bleeding arm and said, "I think we found your stalker."

Allan looked at Usagi, whose hand was shaking, and said, "She's one of my clients in the bank." Usagi held the knife in Sasuke's direction.

"Why are you with that girl when you have me?" she demanded. Allan shook his head and held Sasuke to him.

"What are you talking about? I was never involved with you."

Usagi had a crazed look in her eyes. She growled and charged at Sasuke with the intent to kill. Sasuke shoved Allan away and grabbed Usagi's wrist with great force. She twisted Usagi's arm causing Usagi to cry out in pain and drop the knife to the ground. Sasuke squeezed Usagi's arm. Sasuke's Soul's Eye suddenly activated.

Sasuke loosened her grip and whispered, "Ikigami." Usagi looked at Sasuke with eyes. Sasuke looked at Allan seriously and said, "Fujioka-San has an Ikigami." Allan was shocked.

"An Ikigami, is that why she's acting like this?"

"I believe so. She was so close to death that she believed that this was her only chance to be with you. I was in the way, so the thought to kill me crossed her mind."

Sasuke looked down at Usagi and asked, "Am I right?" Usagi nodded.

"I was given an Ikigami yesterday. I just wanted to see my students one last time and spend my last moments with my true love," said Usagi as she began to cry.

Sasuke loosened her hold and asked, "Do you even know his name?" Usagi looked at Sasuke filled with confusion. Sasuke repeated her question.

"Do I need to know it?"

"You do, to claim to love him. Knowing a name means you are close to that person. The way you have been stalking him is not a form of love. Can't you tell he's troubled?"

Sasuke released Usagi allowing her to fall to her knees. Sasuke kneeled in front of her and added, "If you really love him, then you should speak to him with your own voice." Usagi clenched her fist.

"I can't do that. I only have a few more hours before I die. I can't speak to him alone. I rather die than know that he hates me."

Sasuke slapped Usagi forcing Usagi to stop talking. Usagi placed a hand to her cheek and looked at Sasuke.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and act. Get to know people instead of running away. Have more respect for your life. Besides…"

Sasuke placed a hand to Usagi's cheek and added, "Your family can never hate you." Usagi suddenly remembered Kaoru before she ran off and felt tears escape from her eyes. Usagi then looked at Allan.

"You really found a wonderful girl to love," said Usagi accepting reality. Allan nodded with a small smile. Usagi looked at Sasuke with a sad smile and said, "Please tell my brother that I love him and that I no longer hold any resentment towards him."

Sasuke thought of Kaoru and how he looked at Usagi in the classroom before dragging her off. Sasuke shook her head and said, "I won't." Usagi looked at her with wide eyes. Sasuke pulled out a syringe from her bag and said, "You will." Sasuke stuck Usagi with the syringe and injected the clear liquid. Usagi passed out.

"What did you do to her?" asked Allan in shock. Sasuke began to take out her medical supplies.

"I just knocked her out," replied Sasuke. Allan stared at the medical equipment Sasuke pulled out and asked, "What are you going to do to her?"

Sasuke pulled out the scalpel and replied, "I'm going to save her of course."

"That's impossible."

"It's not. I saved many people from the Ikigami with this method of operation."

Allan's eyes widen in realization and asked, "Are you the rumored Moon Child?" Sasuke nodded. Allan held her hand and said, "Don't you know that what you are doing is illegal? She's supposed to die."

"I know that, but she has a loving brother that needs her and she still needs to change herself, so she can fall in love again. I know what she did to you was wrong, but please let me save her."

Allan could sense the desperation in her voice and nodded as he released her hand. Sasuke did the operation with her hand on Usagi's body. As she worked, Allan could see how focused she was in saving Usagi. Allan smiled as he felt a wave of warmness in the surrounding air.

"You really are kind, Sasuke."

When the surgery was complete, Sasuke checked Usagi's pulse and smiled.

"The operation was a success. She'll live a little longer," said Sasuke in relief. Sasuke looked at Allan and said, "Stay with her until she awakes because I have a feeling that she will want to speak with you." Allan nodded. Sasuke gathered her materials into her bag and then headed down the sidewalk.

Sasuke looked back at Allan and said, "You are wonderful man, Allan." Allan blushed when Sasuke said his name. Sasuke ran off leaving Allan with Usagi.

Usagi soon awoke and looked up at Allan. She sat up and asked, "What happened?" Allan was about to speak until he heard another voice calling Usagi's name. Running down the sidewalk was Kaoru looking at Usagi with desperate eyes.

"Usagi!"

Usagi smiled when she saw Kaoru and called out his name. Kaoru embraced Usagi and said, "I was so worried." Usagi nodded as she hugged Kaoru. Usagi pulled away from Kaoru and then looked back at Allan.

"So what happened?" asked Usagi. Kaoru was also eager to hear what happened when he noticed the blood on Usagi's clothes. Allan scratched the back of his head and said, "Well a miracle was performed by the Moon Child."


	15. Chapter 14: Lily

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 14: Lily**

In the Ikigami Industry, Sakuya was throwing files all over his office in a mad frenzy. Haruka tried to calm him down, but Sakuya threw a cup at her face. Haruka was crying as she ran out of the room. Sakuya managed to calm himself as he sank into his chair. The Moon Child had saved more people in a matter of two months, so Sakuya was no longer amused, but frustrated in a state of anger.

"Why isn't there a connection?" he screamed. He shoved a pile of files off his paper. He suddenly noticed a map of a district from one of the files and picked it up. As he stared at the map, he finally realized a connection. Sakuya smirked as he began to chuckle.

"The victims all appear around that area. Why didn't I see it before? The Moon Child is somewhere in that district."

Sakuya picked up his phone and dialed a number ready to report his findings in hope of finding the self proclaimed Moon Child.

One Sunday morning, Sasuke was in her room trying on different clothes. Sasuke stared in the mirror wearing a violet dress with frills.

"I wonder if I should wear this."

Sasuke suddenly heard a knock on her door causing her to jump. Sasuke regained her composure and said, "Come in." Yoshiro entered her room and saw her in the violet dress. Yoshiro blushed and asked, "What are you doing?" Sasuke blushed.

"I was trying to choose a dress for my date today."

Yoshiro gasped in surprise and said, "Since when? Is this another fake date?" Sasuke shook her head.

"It's not. I met this guy a long time ago. We were talking a lot on our phones and decided that we should see each other again."

Sasuke was blushing as she said this. Yoshiro noticed Sasuke's blush and frowned.

"So he's your boyfriend?"

Sasuke turned even redder than before. Sasuke placed a hand to her burning cheeks and said, "He's not my boyfriend." Yoshiro sighed.

"Whatever just enjoy your date," said Yoshiro in a huff and left the room. Sasuke wondered why Yoshiro seemed to be in a bad mood. Sasuke shook her head and looked back at the mirror.

_I wonder if Riri will like this dress._

After coming to the conclusion to wear the violet dress, Sasuke went downstairs. Sasuke saw Mrs. Ohtori cooking breakfast and wished her a good morning. Mrs. Ohtori greeted her back.

"Where are you going this morning?" asked Mrs. Ohtori. Sasuke blushed and said, "I'm just going out with a friend." Tamaki, who was descending down the stairs, looked down at Sasuke and asked, "Is it your friend Erin?" Sasuke shook her head.

"Not this time," said Sasuke cheerfully. Tamaki raised an eyebrow wondering who she was going out with. Yoshiro appeared behind Tamaki startling him and said, "Sasuke is going out with some nameless guy." Tamaki and Mrs. Ohtori were shocked.

"Is that true?" asked Tamaki in shock. Sasuke shook her head and said, "He has a name."

"So it is a guy?" asked Mrs. Ohtori with interest in her voice. Sasuke blushed and nodded. Yoshiro and Tamaki had annoyance clearly on their faces.

There was suddenly a knock on the door making Sasuke perk up.

"That must be him," said Sasuke happily. Sasuke was about to run to the door, but Mrs. Ohtori ran pass her. Mrs. Ohtori smiled back at Sasuke and said, "I want to see for myself who this young man is." Sasuke nodded with a smile.

Mrs. Ohtori went to the door, while Tamaki and Yoshiro went into the kitchen with Sasuke. Mrs. Ohtori opened the door with a bright smile.

"Welcome to our…"

Mrs. Ohtori felt her heart almost stop when she saw the newcomer at the door. Riri's eyes widen at the sight of Mrs. Ohtori.

"You," said Mrs. Ohtori in shock. Riri scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"I came to pick up, Sasuke," said Riri with nervousness behind his voice. Mrs. Ohtori was speechless.

"Riri."

Riri smiled when he saw Sasuke approach them. Sasuke looked at Mrs. Ohtori, who was silent, and said, "This is Riri Kinomoto, my friend." Mrs. Ohtori looked at Sasuke with wide eyes making Sasuke confused.

"He's your friend?" asked Mrs. Ohtori with her voice shaking. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke noticed the uneasiness in Mrs. Ohtori's voice and asked if she was all right. Before Mrs. Ohtori could speak, Riri grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "Let's hurry before the movie starts." Sasuke nodded as she left with Riri. Sasuke waved back at Mrs. Ohtori and said, "I'll be back tonight."

When Sasuke and Riri were gone, Yoshiro and Tamaki approached Mrs. Ohtori from behind. Yoshiro crossed his arms and asked, "Was that him?" Mrs. Ohtori remained silent.

"Are you all right, mom?" asked Tamaki noticing Mrs. Ohtori's silence. Mrs. Ohtori placed a hand to her mouth shaking.

"That man…"

"What about him?" asked Yoshiro. Mrs. Ohtori looked at Yoshiro with fear in her eyes.

"He was the one who delivered the Ikigami for you," admitted Mrs. Ohtori. Yoshiro and Tamaki were shocked.

_An Ikigami Industry employee?_

Sasuke and Riri went to the movies together hand in hand. Sasuke looked at Riri and asked, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"'Flower Promise,' it's supposed to be a great movie."

Sasuke giggled and said, "I heard that it was a romance movie." Riri blushed at her words.

Riri paid for the tickets and then went inside with Sasuke. When they were inside, Sasuke and Riri chose two empty seats next to each other. The movie began to roll after a few minutes. As the movie played Sasuke paid attention to the flower the main character of the movie always looked at. The flower reminded her of the letters she received from Lily. Sasuke smiled making Riri look at her.

"Is the movie good?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "It reminds me of Lily." Riri blushed at her statement and continued to watch the movie. Riri then placed his hand on top of Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed at the contact and held his hand too.

After the movie, Sasuke and Riri went into a restaurant and ordered ice cream sundaes. Sasuke ate her ice cream silently with Riri watching.

"You mentioned Lily during the movie, so have you finally met him?" asked Riri. Sasuke shook her head.

"I only receive letters, but I do want to see him someday."

Sasuke had a look of longing in her face as she spoke those words. Riri smiled at her and said, "I bet that someday, you'll meet him when he is willing to finally tell you the truth."

"What?"

Riri gasped and said, in a fast pace, "Let's finish eating so we can see that shop you wanted to visit." Sasuke nodded as she placed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

After having a small meal, Sasuke and Riri walked down the sidewalk. Riri looked at Sasuke and asked, "So what shop are we going to?"

"Kawaii Shop, my friend Momiji owns it," replied Sasuke. Riri had a look of worry when he heard this.

They soon reached the shop. Sasuke opened the door with Riri behind her.

"Momiji?"

Momiji didn't seem to be in sight as Sasuke entered the shop with Riri. Sasuke was confused.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke heard a small scream and looked toward the candy area. Nanato was on the ground with lollipops covering him.

"Kudou-San?"

Nanato pushed the lollipops half way off him and looked at Sasuke with a bright smile.

"Hey Sasuke, here for a new dress?" asked Nanato happily. Sasuke giggled.

"I actually came to visit this time. Where is Momiji?"

Nanato pointed toward the back and said, "He's in the back working on another lovely item." Nanato seemed to flinch when he said he. Sasuke smiled and asked, "Have you finally accepted his gender?" Nanato nodded with uneasiness.

"I'm actually still shocked, but oh well," said Nanato. Sasuke giggled.

"Is he OK?" asked Riri. Sasuke nodded with a smile. Nanato froze when he heard Riri's voice. He looked up at Riri and stumbled back.

"Kudou-San?"

Nanato was completely frozen as he looked at Riri. Sasuke repeated Nanato's name. Nanato jumped to his feet and ran to the back room. Sasuke looked in the direction Nanato went in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?"

The door to the back room suddenly opened revealing Momiji with a measuring tape over his shoulders. He smiled when he saw Sasuke.

"Welcome Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded at Momiji and asked, "So Kudou-San ran to the back to get you?" Momiji nodded and said, "He seemed frightened though."

Momiji suddenly spotted Riri and felt his heart nearly stop. Sasuke noticed Momiji looking at Riri and said, "This is my new friend, Riri Kinomoto. I wanted you to meet him." Momiji was completely silent as he stared at Riri.

"You."

Riri placed a finger to his lips trying to tell Momiji not to say anything. Sasuke looked at Momiji and asked, "Do you know, Riri?" Momiji shook his head and said, in a shaky voice, "I must be mistaken."

Momiji regained his composure and offered Sasuke a new dress. Sasuke smiled and said, "I'll buy it next time." Momiji nodded and watched as Sasuke and Riri left the shop together. He saw Riri place his hand on Sasuke's hand and clenched his hand.

"Why is Sasuke with that man?"

Sasuke and Riri went to the park next. Sasuke played with the pigeons that flew to her. Sasuke held a pigeon gently and showed it to Riri.

"Isn't it cute?" asked Sasuke. Riri nodded petting its head with his small finger. Sasuke allowed the pigeon to fly into the sky with a bright smile on her face.

Sasuke then looked back at Riri and asked, "Do you know Momiji by chance?" Riri shook his head.

"It was my first time meeting him," stated Riri. Sasuke giggled.

"How did you know Momiji is a man when he was wearing a dress?"

Riri blushed and said, "I could tell." Sasuke shook her head. She placed a finger against his forehead and said, "Don't lie to me. I could tell that Momiji knew you by first glance. I also suspect that Mrs. Ohtori and Kudou-San knows you too by their reaction. So tell me the truth."

Riri sighed in defeat and said, "I didn't want to tell you, but I met them during my work time." Riri then pulled out a card from his pocket. On the card were his picture and the Ikigami Industry logo.

"I work for the Ikigami Industry as a deliverer," admitted Riri. Sasuke stared at the card with wide eyes. Riri placed the card back in his pocket.

"I wanted to tell you my true line of work later on. I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but please don't leave me because of this."

Sasuke stared at Riri and suddenly remembered her dead parents. She clenched her hand and asked, "How long have you worked for them?"

"For almost thirteen years."

Sasuke thought back to the day she saw her parents the day before they died. How they opened the door and were presented with an Ikigami that she didn't recognize before. She remembered the deliverer and felt tears escape from her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

Sasuke wiped her tears and said, "It was you who came to my parents and presented the Ikigami thirteen years ago." Riri nodded clenching his fist.

"I didn't know that they had such a young daughter at that time, but it was my job," said Riri. Sasuke was crying with her hands against her face.

"Why did you have to be the deliverer?" cried Sasuke. Riri watched Sasuke cry and then approached her. He hugged her to his chest trying his best not to cry.

"I'm sorry for your parents' death. I know I never placed the Nano Pill in them, but I did feel responsible. That's why I always kept watching you."

Sasuke stopped sobbing and looked up at Riri with tears still in her eyes.

"Watching me?"

"It was all I could do, so I just wrote letters to you and gave half of my paycheck to support you."

Sasuke absorbed his words and came to a realization.

"Lily?"

Riri nodded and said, "I didn't want to tell you until the truth was known." Riri hugged her tighter as tears began to escape from his eyes.

"It always made me happy when you smiled at those letters, but I knew they would never bring your parents back."

Sasuke was silent as Riri hugged her. Sasuke then hugged him making him look down at her.

"The Ikigami destroyed my family, but it allowed me to see your letters. Your letters were the reason why I am alive today. Without them, I would have died."

Sasuke looked at Riri with tears running down her cheeks and said, "I don't blame you for my parents' death, so don't send those letters anymore." Riri nodded. Sasuke stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke pulled away from a shocked Riri and said, "Just stay with me forever." Riri smiled and nodded. Riri pulled her into a deep kiss allowing his troubles to leave him.

Sasuke and Riri headed back to her home hand in hand. Riri looked at her and asked, "How will your brothers react when they learn that we are officially dating?" Sasuke sighed.

"I have no idea, but I hope they accept you."

When they reached Sasuke's home they opened the door slowly.

"I'm home!" announced Sasuke. Yoshiro, Tamaki, and Mrs. Ohtori ran straight to the door. Yoshiro yanked Sasuke away from Riri glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke in surprise. Tamaki looked at Sasuke and said, "Don't trust this guy. He's working for the Ikigami."

"He was the one who delivered Yoshiro's Ikigami," added Mrs. Ohtori in concern. Sasuke sighed and said, "I already know." Tamaki, Yoshiro, and Mrs. Ohtori looked at her in surprise.

"You know?"

Sasuke nodded and stated, "Riri told me everything. He was also the one who delivered the Ikigami to my parents, but I want to stay with him."

"Why?" asked Yoshiro in surprise. Sasuke pulled away from Yoshiro's embrace and walked to Riri. She held Riri's hand tenderly and stated, "Because he is my darling Lily and I love him." Riri blushed at the statement.

Yoshiro clenched his fist and ran upstairs. Tamaki was just as shocked. Sasuke reached out to Tamaki and asked if he was all right. Tamaki slapped her hand away screaming, "Traitor!" Tamaki ran up the stairs. Sasuke clenched Riri's hand.

"I hurt them didn't I?"

Mrs. Ohtori smiled at Sasuke and said, "They are just boys, so don't worry." Sasuke looked at Mrs. Ohtori and asked, "Aren't you mad too?" Mrs. Ohtori shook her head.

"He was the one who kept you smiling all these years, so be forever happy."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Mrs. Ohtori on the cheek.

"Thank you…mom."

Mrs. Ohtori smiled with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Ohtori looked at Riri and said, "You better make her happy. If I find out you made her cry, then I will hunt you down." Riri nodded and hugged Sasuke.

"I will protect her forever."

Sasuke blushed and hugged Riri back.

Riri's cell phone suddenly rang making him groan. Riri picked up his phone with an unhappy look. Riri nodded and hung up. He looked at Sasuke and said, "I got a call from work, so I have to go."

"Another Ikigami?"

Riri nodded and added, "This will be the last I deliver. Tomorrow I am resigning." Sasuke smiled and kissed Riri on the lips.

"Come back soon."

Riri nodded and left her house. Mrs. Ohtori smiled at Sasuke and said, "He's a good man." Sasuke nodded and suddenly remembered the bracelet he was wearing. She remembered making a bracelet when she was six and giving it to the deliverer without knowing who he was and giggled.

_He was always my knight._

Riri entered the Ikigami Industry, which was flooding with employees. One of the employees looked at Riri and asked, "Where were you?"

Riri groaned and said, "Enjoying my day off until you guys called me." The employee laughed.

"Well all the deliverers were busy, so we just decided to call you."

Riri pouted and began to make his way to the main office. Riri entered the office and saw an elderly man at the desk.

"So where am I going this time?" asked Riri angrily. The elderly man smirked and held the folder at Riri.

"You only have one delivery."

Riri nodded as he took the folder. He looked at the elderly man and said, "This will be my last. I want to quit the Industry." The elderly man was shocked.

"Why?"

Riri smiled and said, "I have my reasons." The elderly man shook his head and said, "Well it will be a great lost to us, but good luck." Riri nodded and then opened the folder. Riri's eyes widen.

"Is this right?" asked Riri. The elderly man nodded and sighed.

"It really is sad. That student would have been a great employee to us."

Riri's hands were shaking. The elderly man looked at Riri confusingly.

"Is something wrong?"

Riri shook his head as he closed the folder. He bowed to the elderly man and said, "I'll do my delivery." The man nodded and watched Riri leave the room.

Riri walked down the hall like a zombie. He walked outside nonstop until he reached the front step of a house that he was all too familiar with. He knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Mrs. Ohtori.

"Back again?" asked Mrs. Ohtori. Riri looked at Mrs. Ohtori with glazed eyes.

"Kinomoto-San?"

Riri was completely silent. Sasuke peeked from inside the kitchen when she saw Riri.

"Riri," cheered Sasuke as she ran to him. She hugged him and asked, "Why are you here again?" Riri was silent making Sasuke confused.

"Is something wrong Riri?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Mrs. Ohtori for an answer, but she didn't know the reason for Riri's silence.

Riri gulped and held the folder to Sasuke.

"This is for Sasuke Mura," said Riri with his voice beginning to shake. Sasuke took it and opened the folder. Sasuke's eyes widen when she saw a card with her picture and a time of death for tomorrow. Mrs. Ohtori gasped with both hands against her mouth.

"Ikigami?"

Riri burst into tears and fell to his knees in front of Sasuke apologizing repeatedly. Sasuke stared at the card with seriousness in her eyes.

_Sasuke Mura_

_Time of death: 11:00 P. M. Monday_


	16. Chapter 15: Sasuke's Day

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Hello to the people who actually read this. This will be the final updates of the Moon Child. It was fun to write it, but I have to admit that I kind of dislike the ending, so there will be another entry story called Moon Child Childhood Days. It will just tell the tales of other characters that didn't show up in the story. It will have the loveable Momiji first with the reason behind his dream of owning a shop. I hope you like it and please enjoy the last four chapters of the Moon Child. Review if you like.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sasuke's Day**

Sasuke sat in the kitchen with Riri holding her hand. Sasuke stared at the Ikigami with her name on it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about this," said Riri with his voice beginning to crack. Sasuke shook her head.

Tamaki and Yoshiro ran down the stairs in their pajamas with Mrs. Ohtori behind them and ran into the kitchen. Yoshiro and Tamaki saw the Ikigami on the table.

"Sasuke got an Ikigami?"

"No way."

Sasuke looked at Yoshiro and Tamaki and said, "You two should be in bed." Yoshiro slammed his fist on the table and screamed, "How can you be so calm right now, Sasuke? You just got an Ikigami!"

"I know," said Sasuke like it was nothing. Yoshiro clenched his fist.

"Be serious Sasuke. You can't do the same surgery you did on me and the others!" yelled Yoshiro. Mrs. Ohtori, Tamaki, and Riri looked at Yoshiro in shock.

"What surgery?" asked Tamaki. Yoshiro was silent. Sasuke smiled at them and said, "Remember when Yoshiro got an Ikigami?" Mrs. Ohtori and Tamaki nodded.

Riri gasped in realization and said, "That's right, but he didn't die."

"Yoshiro said that he was saved by the Moon Child, but we had no idea what he was talking about," said Tamaki.

Sasuke held a hand to her chest and announced, "I am the Moon Child who saved him." All of them, except for Yoshiro, were shocked by her confession.

"So you were the rumored Moon Child going against the Ikigami system?" asked Riri in disbelief. Sasuke nodded.

"How did you save people from the Ikigami system?"

Sasuke held up her hand as she spoke.

"Ever since my parents died, I learned that when I touched someone I could see inside them. I could see if the body is functioning properly and whether there are bacteria. I could also see what doesn't belong like the Nano pill in the pulmonary artery of the heart. I have absolute pitch as well so I can hear the beating of the heart and how strong the shaking of the pill is before it is ready to rupture. I knock them out using a special serum I made myself and then do the surgery. I do the surgery in a thorough matter, but with speed beyond a normal person. There is no trace of the surgery afterwards because after I stitch up the wounds, it heals up as if it was never there to begin with. That's the secret of how I saved them."

All of them stared at Sasuke in amazement.

"I had no idea that you had all those gifts," said Tamaki in disbelief. Sasuke giggled and said, "I seem to have more, but they have nothing really to do with the surgery."

"A gifted child," muttered Mrs. Ohtori. Yoshiro groaned and said, "Sasuke is a gifted child, but she can't do that type of surgery on herself." All of them looked downhearted at Yoshiro's words.

Sasuke smiled and picked up the Ikigami. She tore it in half for all of them to see and tossed it into the wastebasket of the kitchen.

"I will not die by the Ikigami system," declared Sasuke. Riri shook his head and said, "Tearing up the Ikigami will not change anything." Sasuke approached Riri making him blush. She gave him a peck on the lips and whispered, "Trust in me." Riri gulped and nodded.

Sasuke looked at Tamaki, Yoshiro, and Mrs. Ohtori and said, in a jolly matter, "See you tomorrow." Sasuke gave Riri one last kiss and ran upstairs to her room.

"Why is she so confident that she will live?" asked Mrs. Ohtori. Riri showed a small smile and said, "I don't know, but I trust her words." He wished them farewell and left the house. Yoshiro and Tamaki clenched their fists still worried for Sasuke's safety.

Sasuke sat on her bed in her nightgown looking over the file that was sent with the Ikigami. Sasuke giggled wondering if they had stalked her during her school years. Sasuke heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing Tamaki with his hair a mess. Sasuke giggled at the sight of his hair and asked, "Are you all right?" Tamaki shook his head as he smoothed out his hair.

"I'm worried about you, Sasuke," admitted Tamaki. Sasuke smiled at him and gestured him to come to her. Tamaki sat on her bed next to her.

"Is this about the Ikigami?" asked Sasuke. Tamaki nodded.

"How can you be so confident that you won't die? Are you planning to do that miracle surgery on yourself?"

Sasuke shook her head. She held a hand to her chest and said, "That will be impossible."

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Tamaki in a desperate tone. Sasuke showed a small smile.

"I will just go through tomorrow like any other day."

Tamaki clenched his fist and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you just accepting this because you are finally with your darling 'Lily'?"

Sasuke shook her head and said, "Riri isn't the reason." Tamaki was shaking. He looked at Sasuke seriously and asked, "Then why?" Tamaki pinned Sasuke on her bed making her confused.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki clenched her shoulders causing her to cringe and said, "Why are you so confident that you will live? Is it because you finally called mom your mom?"

"You heard that?" asked Sasuke with wide eyes. Tamaki nodded.

"I felt guilty when I called you a traitor and was about to go back down to apologize, but then I heard you call her mom and ran back to my room."

Tamaki caressed Sasuke's cheek and asked, "Do you have any idea how I felt hearing you call her that?" Tamaki leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Tamaki pulled away and nuzzled against her neck.

"I've been in love with you longer than that man, so why him?"

Sasuke snapped out of her shock and pushed Tamaki away causing him to stumble on her bed. Sasuke looked at Tamaki seriously as she sat upright on her bed. Tamaki began to cry asking why repeatedly.

Sasuke suddenly reached out to him and gave him a hug. She pulled him to her chest as he cried. She stroked his head as she spoke.

"I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, but I do love you and Yoshiro as a brother, so please don't cry. Everything will be all right."

Tamaki hugged Sasuke as he tried to stop his heartbroken tears from falling.

Yoshiro stood outside of Sasuke's door. He heard Sasuke's words to Tamaki and showed a small smile with a tear running down his cheek. He turned away from the door accepting Sasuke's decision.

Sasuke awoke in the morning with Tamaki still hugging her like a small child. Sasuke smiled and then looked at her clock.

_6:00 A. M. _

According to the Ikigami, she had eighteen hours left to live. Sasuke shook her head and slipped out of her bed to do her morning routine.

When she was done, she went back to her room and shook Tamaki gently.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head."

Tamaki opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sasuke. He clutched the blankets and said, "If this is a dream then I definitely don't want to wake up." Sasuke giggled assuring him that he wasn't dreaming. Tamaki got up stretching like a cat.

"Going to school?" asked Tamaki. Sasuke nodded as she took her bag.

"You better get dressed and head to school yourself," said Sasuke. Tamaki nodded and added, "You better not be dead when I get home." Sasuke nodded with a smile and ran out of her room.

Sasuke raced downstairs and saw Mrs. Ohtori making breakfast. Sasuke greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Ohtori chuckled wishing her a good morning too.

"Are you in a hurry today?" asked Mrs. Ohtori.

"Not really, but I rather bring the egg sandwich today," replied Sasuke. Mrs. Ohtori nodded as she began to toast some bread.

Yoshiro descended down the stairs in a suit and greeted his mother and Sasuke. Sasuke greeted him back with a bright smile. Yoshiro smiled with a light blush against his cheek. He then approached her and ruffled her hair making her complain.

"You are definitely my cute little sister," declared Yoshiro. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. Yoshiro winked at her causing her to smile brightly and hug him around his waist. Yoshiro hugged her back and then pulled away.

"I better get going," said Yoshiro as he headed toward the door. Mrs. Ohtori glared in his direction and screamed, "What about your breakfast?"

"I'll buy some doughnuts on the way to work," called back Yoshiro and then he was gone. Mrs. Ohtori groaned and said, "Tamaki better eat his breakfast." Sasuke giggled.

Mrs. Ohtori handed Sasuke her egg sandwich and said, "Come back home safely." Sasuke nodded and waved goodbye as she left the house.

Sasuke walked to school nibbling on her egg sandwich. On the way there, she spotted Shiro walking ahead with an egg sandwich hanging from his mouth.

"Shiro!"

Shiro looked back at Sasuke as he bit out of his sandwich.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he greeted. Sasuke greeted him back and asked, "Why are you walking, you usually drive to the institution?" Shiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just decided to walk today. I mean you walk every day, so why can't I?" stuttered Shiro. Sasuke giggled.

"You have a point," said Sasuke and raced ahead of him. Shiro smirked and dashed after her. He made it to her side and said, "Just because I drive, doesn't mean that I am slow." Sasuke smirked sensing his challenge. Sasuke and Shiro ran down the sidewalk with their sandwiches in hand.

They ran pass the Kawaii Shop, where Nanato was sweeping the steps. He saw them and looked in the direction they ran.

"So much energy early in the morning," Nanato muttered to himself. Momiji peeked out of the shop and said, "Hurry up with the cleaning, Nanato." Nanato nodded and hurried with his cleaning.

They also ran pass a bakery, where Goemon was walking out with his daughter, Ichigo, holding his hand. Ichigo saw Sasuke run pass her and smiled brightly.

"Onee-Chan," cheered Ichigo. Goemon looked down at his daughter in confusion wondering what she was talking about.

Shiro and Sasuke also ran pass Kimi, who was staring at a television screen with Sakura Child singing on the screen through a store window.

They ran pass an alleyway, where Ryoga was collecting some small abandoned puppies from a card board box with a smile upon his face.

They dashed pass a clothes store, where Neo was looking at a ruby colored dress with flushed cheeks. Usagi was also in the store looking at small jewelry that seemed to increase one's luck with love.

They finally reached the institution with Sasuke being the victor. Sasuke smiled brightly and looked down at Shiro, who was gasping for air.

"Victory is mine, so what is my reward?" asked Sasuke filled with triumph. Shiro smirked at her with sweat against his brow.

"Who says you get anything?"

Sasuke giggled and admitted that he was right. Sasuke walked into the institution and said, "See you in class." Shiro nodded still trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke devoured the rest of her sandwich and looked at her watch.

_8:00 A. M._

Sasuke sighed and entered the lab area. To her surprise, Jiro was already at their station looking over a patient's file.

"Since when do you wake up early?" asked Sasuke as she set her belongings down on a chair. Jiro looked at her with a smile and said, "I just had this feeling that I should wake up and hurry here and I was right on the mark. This new patient needs surgery because of a tumor in the liver. This gives me a chance to learn more about tumor removal early." Sasuke giggled.

"In other words, because you got here first you get to take care of the patient and not me," stated Sasuke. Jiro nodded and pointed at another patient's file.

"You can try that patient, but he just seems to have some kind of ulcer. He just wants us to recheck it to make sure we aren't wrong."

Sasuke nodded as she took the patient's file. She looked at Jiro, who had excitement all over his face, and smiled.

_Jiro really has changed._

Sasuke went through her lab time with Jiro without any complaints. After lab time, Sasuke headed out with a smile on her face.

"Sasuke-Chan?"

Sasuke looked back at Erin, who was running to her, and greeted her. Erin greeted her back and asked, "So how was lab? Did Jiro say anything stupid?" Sasuke shook her head.

"Jiro has really improved and cares about the patient more than about money. I like this new Jiro," said Sasuke happily. Erin smirked and elbowed Sasuke's side playfully.

"Does that mean you finally like Jiro, you are calling him by his first name now?" said Erin in a teasing tone. Sasuke giggled and said, "I do like Jiro, but as a friend." Erin pouted.

"That's boring. If you keep this up, you'll never have a boyfriend."

Sasuke blushed and said, "Actually, I already have a boyfriend." Erin gasped in surprise and began to shake Sasuke in a playful matter.

"Since when? I don't have a boyfriend yet and you just suddenly get one behind my back, how can you do this to me? When did you meet him and who is he?"

Sasuke laughed as she managed to shake Erin off. Sasuke blushed as she spoke.

"We met a long time ago, but just started hanging out about a month or two ago. We became official yesterday."

Erin crossed her arms and asked, "So what is his name?" Before Sasuke could speak, Shiro approached them saying Sasuke's name. Sasuke looked at Shiro with flushed cheeks.

"Don't scare us like that," reprimanded Sasuke. Shiro chuckled and said, "I just wanted to invite you to lunch after class." Sasuke smiled and said, "What if I say no?"

"Then Nanato will cry."

"He's coming too?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you say he will cry?"

"I wanted to tease you."

Sasuke hit Shiro playfully causing him to laugh. Erin watched them feeling left out. She stared at Shiro and realized that he was showing a smile he had never showed before and that smile was directed toward Sasuke. Erin clenched her fist.

"I'm going to head to class, Sasuke," stated Erin as she began to head down the hall. Sasuke looked at Erin and said, "We can go together." Erin shook her head.

"You seem busy, so see you in class," said Erin and left. Sasuke stared at Erin's retreating back wondering what was wrong.

"What's her problem?" asked Shiro in an annoyed tone. Sasuke looked at Shiro and said, "She must be tired. She's usually more chipper." Shiro nodded and then held his hand to Sasuke.

"Do you want to head to class together?" asked Shiro. Sasuke nodded and held his hand. They headed toward the room not noticing the stares they were receiving.

Sasuke sat in her class listening to Kaoru's lesson. Kaoru seemed to be more into his lessons than usual. Sasuke stared down at her watch.

_11:00 A. M._

Sasuke entwined her fingers thinking back at the Ikigami and whispered, "I will live."

Around noon, Sasuke gathered her things ready for lunch. She looked toward Erin and asked, "Do you want to go out to lunch? Shiro offered to buy." Erin looked at Sasuke and shook her head.

"I was planning to eat in the cafeteria today," said Erin. Sasuke crossed her arms at Erin.

"What's wrong with you? You seem so down," stated Sasuke. Erin clenched her hand and asked, "Who is your boyfriend?" Sasuke sighed and was ready to answer, but Shiro grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go before lunch period ends." Sasuke nodded and looked back at Erin.

"I'll tell you later," stated Sasuke and left with Shiro. Erin watched them leave with sadden eyes. She also heard some of the students bickering that Shiro and Sasuke seemed closer than usual. Erin clenched her hand so hard that it started to turn blue.

Sasuke and Shiro went to a nearby fast food stand and ordered the same bacon sandwich with a side order of fries and a coke. They sat at an empty table and ate their orders. Sasuke looked at Shiro and asked, "So why did you invite me out this time?"

"No reason," answered Shiro as he tossed a fry into his mouth. Sasuke sighed and said, "I wish Erin-Chan came along."

"I'm surprised that she didn't come. She's always with you," stated Shiro. Sasuke nodded.

"You wanted her to come too?" asked Sasuke. Shiro sighed and said, "She would have made this place too noisy with her child like attitude and then we would have never finished lunch." Sasuke giggled.

"She wouldn't do that," assured Sasuke. Shiro smirked and took a sip from his coke. Sasuke was about to bite out of her sandwich, until she saw Riri approaching the institution with a bouquet of roses in hand. Sasuke placed her sandwich down and waved to Riri calling out his name. Shiro was shocked by her actions.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" asked Shiro filled with confusion. Riri spotted Sasuke and waved to her with a bright smile. He ran to her calling out her name.

When Riri reached Sasuke, he kissed her on the cheek with a small greeting. Sasuke giggled as she hugged Riri around his neck. Shiro stared at them filled with confusion.

"Who is this guy?" asked Shiro. Sasuke looked at Shiro and smiled.

"How rude of me. This man is Riri Kinomoto, my boyfriend," introduced Sasuke. Shiro was shocked. Sasuke looked back at Riri and introduced Shiro as her classmate and friend. Riri bowed to him, greeting him. Shiro snapped out of his shock and greeted him back.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sasuke. Riri smiled and said, "Well I wanted to tell you the good news of my resignation." Sasuke smiled brightly and congratulated him. Shiro crossed his arms.

"What's so good about a resignation? What was his job?" asked Shiro not amused.

Riri looked at Shiro and said, "I used to work for the Ikigami Industry." Shiro was shocked. Riri then looked at Sasuke and said, "But after meeting Sasuke, I decided to leave that job." Sasuke blushed.

Shiro groaned and asked, "Was that the only reason why you wanted to see Sasuke?" There was annoyance in Shiro's voice. Riri shook his head and held the bouquet of red roses to Sasuke.

"I also came to deliver this to her."

Sasuke took the roses with a bright smile and said, "Thank you, Riri. They're beautiful." Riri nodded. Sasuke smiled down at the roses and said, "It would have been nice to have at least one Lily with this." Riri smiled and said, "There's one, but it is hidden." Sasuke blinked in confusion.

Sasuke searched through the roses and suddenly felt a small box. She pulled it out filled with confusion. She flipped it open and saw a ring with a lily shaped diamond upon it. Sasuke gasped in surprise and looked at Riri. Riri was kneeling on the ground on one knee as he held one hand to her.

"Ever since I first spoke with you, I knew I was in love. Your dedication to your dream, your smile, everything…I want to protect it. As I am now, Sasuke Mura, will you marry me?"

Sasuke stared down at Riri and then smiled with a blush against her cheek. She nodded and placed her hand in his. The people in the fast food stand clapped for them causing them to blush.

Shiro stared at them and smiled, even though he felt like he had lost.

Riri leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Live Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and kissed Riri's cheek.

After lunch and Riri's proposal; Sasuke and Shiro headed back into the institution. Shiro looked at Sasuke, who was hugging the roses and holding the box with the ring in her hand, and asked, "Aren't you going to wear it?" Sasuke nodded and said, "I'll place it on later." Shiro shook his head and took the small box from Sasuke's hold surprising her.

Shiro took the ring out of the box, and grabbed Sasuke's left hand. He slipped the ring on and said, "It is only polite to wear the ring." Sasuke blushed and nodded not noticing that some of the students were staring at them with excited eyes.

Shiro and Sasuke went into the room and sat at their desks. Erin was sitting in her desk and saw Sasuke's roses and ring.

"Where did you get those?" asked Erin excitedly. Sasuke blushed and said, "From my boyfriend…" Sasuke paused and shook her head.

"From my fiancé."

Erin's eyes grew wide. She looked back at Shiro who was blushing and clenched her hand.

Sasuke didn't notice Erin's discomfort as she looked down at her watch.

_3:00 P. M._

After class, Sasuke headed toward the park with her bag and roses in hand. Sasuke sat on a nearby bench. She placed her hand against the wood of the bench and spotted the blood stains on it. She remembered saving Yoshiro from the Ikigami with him lying on the bench and smiled.

_Who knew that I would be going against the Ikigami System than?_

"Onee-Chan!"

Sasuke gasped in surprise and looked at the source of the voice. Ichigo in a daycare uniform was running to her happily. Sasuke smiled at the sight of her and held her arms open to her.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped into Sasuke's arms laughing. Sasuke sat Ichigo on her lap and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Daddy brought me to the park today because I was a good girl," said Ichigo in a chipper voice.

"So your daddy is here too?" asked Sasuke Ichigo nodded. Ichigo and Sasuke suddenly heard running footsteps and looked up only to see Goemon running toward them.

"Kou-San?"

Goemon approached them and said, "Ichigo, don't run off like that. What would I do, if you disappeared?" Ichigo apologized with a bright smile and added, "I just wanted to see Onee-Chan." Goemon looked at Sasuke and gasped in surprise.

"You're that girl," said Goemon in shock. Sasuke nodded and patted Ichigo's head.

"So Ichigo is your daughter?" asked Sasuke. Goemon nodded and asked, "How do you know her?"

"We met by chance on the day I first met you."

Ichigo nodded and added, "She bought mommy a new cake and gave me a cheese cake. It was super yummy." Goemon smiled at his daughter.

"You want to know something. This nice Onee-Chan also gave me strawberry cookies."

Ichigo smiled and looked at Sasuke with bright eyes.

"So those cookies were from you?" asked Ichigo. Sasuke nodded. Ichigo hugged Sasuke thanking her repeatedly. Sasuke smiled as she stroked Ichigo's hair. Sasuke looked at Goemon and said, "It's nice to see you again, Kou-San." Goemon nodded with a smile upon his lips.

"You really saved us, so I hope to see you again…"

"Sasuke Mura," stated Sasuke. Goemon nodded and repeated his words this time with her name. Sasuke spoke with Goemon and Ichigo for a long while until it was 8:00 P. M.

Sasuke wished them farewell and headed back home, which took her a long while.

When she reached the house, Mrs. Ohtori was waiting at the porch. She spotted Sasuke and called out her name. Sasuke waved to her. Sasuke went on the porch and said, "Sorry for the wait." Mrs. Ohtori nodded and led her into the house, where Yoshiro, Tamaki, and Riri were eating at the table. Sasuke blushed when she saw Riri.

"Riri?"

Riri smiled at her and said, "I just came to tell them the good news." Sasuke gave a pout saying, "I wanted to tell them." Riri chuckled.

Mrs. Ohtori smiled at Sasuke and said, "Congratulations Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at Mrs. Ohtori and thanked her. Tamaki placed his fork down and looked at Sasuke.

"I still don't see what you see in this old geezer, but I congratulate you too," stated Tamaki. Yoshiro looked at Sasuke and added, "We're both happy for you, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled brightly at the both of them.

"Thank you, brothers."

Tamaki and Yoshiro smiled at her. Sasuke looked at Riri, who smiled back at her with his glass raised to her, and showed her best smile.

After dinner, they sat at the empty table staring at Sasuke. It was only a few minutes before the designated time of death. The ticking from the clock was torture to Tamaki, Mrs. Ohtori, and Yoshiro. Riri clenched Sasuke's hand and asked, "Will you really live?" Sasuke nodded and looked at Riri.

"Believe in me."

Riri smiled with a blush against his cheek and said, "I believe in you." Sasuke at those words kissed Riri on his lips. At that moment the designated time had finally reached. Sasuke pulled away from Riri's lips with a bright smile upon her lips.

"I told you."

Riri cried tears of joy and hugged Sasuke. Tamaki, Yoshiro, and Mrs. Ohtori were also crying from pure joy. Riri pulled away from her and asked, "How are you alive?" Sasuke placed a hand over her heart.

"It's simple. It was never in me to begin with," stated Sasuke. All of them were shocked.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "When I received the Ikigami, I used my Soul's Eye on myself. I saw that there was no trace of a Nano pill in me, so I knew that I wouldn't die."

"So it was a mistake?" asked Mrs. Ohtori. Sasuke nodded. Riri suddenly realized something and said, "Even though it wasn't in you, the Ikigami Industry will suspect that the Moon Child saved you." Sasuke smirked.

"They can believe that," said Sasuke. She knew that tomorrow she was going to be taken to the Ikigami Industry for her miraculous survival of the Nano pill. She just didn't know how much of a change was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 16: Son

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 16: Son**

Tuesday morning, Sakuya sat in his office drinking coffee and looking over some files of doctors that were located in the district that the Moon Child was suspected to be at. Sakuya groaned.

"These doctors don't have the skills to do heart surgery," muttered Sakuya. Haruka suddenly entered his office and asked, "What are you doing Sakuya dear?" Sakuya clenched his head.

"Just looking over some doctor files from the Fuji District."

Haruka cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Just doctor files?" Sakuya nodded and said, "The Moon Child must be a doctor." Haruka placed an index finger on her cheek in thought.

"Wouldn't that be too easy? I bet the Moon Child is just a citizen or a student," muttered Haruka. Sakuya's eyes widen.

"Student, that's it!"

Sakuya typed on his computer frantically making Haruka confused. Sakuya opened a new file and said, "There's a medical institution in that district. The Moon Child might just be a student there." Sakuya searched through the Institution files and found four possible suspects of being the Moon Child.

"Who did you find?" asked Haruka. Sakuya showed her the screen with four student pictures.

"Sasuke Mura, Shiro Takimura, Jiro Yuki, and Erin Kumi: they have the highest grade averages and have the highest skill in medical operations. One of these people has to be the Moon Child."

Haruka stared at the pictures and said, "Well you can take out one of them."

"Why?" asked Sakuya. Haruka smirked and pointed at Sasuke's picture.

"This girl received an Ikigami, so she should be dead by now," replied Haruka. Sakuya sighed.

"I guess she's out," said Sakuya. Haruka nodded. Sakuya looked at Sasuke's picture and smirked.

"It really is a shame that this girl died. She's really pretty and a talented student."

Haruka sat on Sakuya's desk and said, "Hey now, don't start falling in love with a dead girl's picture." Sakuya chuckled and said, "I wouldn't fall in love with a dead girl when I have you." Sakuya pulled Haruka into a deep kiss.

Sakuya's phone suddenly rang making him groan. He picked up the phone and said, "I'm busy, so make this quick."

"Sakuya sir, there has been another survivor."

Sakuya's eyes widen. He pulled away from Haruka causing her to gasp and asked, "Who survived this time?"

"A girl from the Fuji District, Sasuke Mura, age twenty."

Sakuya was shocked. He looked at the screen of Sasuke's picture, which looked like it was laughing. Sakuya turned away from the computer screen and asked, "Did you bring her in?"

"Yes, she is in the interrogation room."

"I'll be right there."

Sakuya hung up the phone and looked at Haruka, who was sitting on the floor.

"It looks like the Moon Child is close to the medical institution for Sasuke Mura is still alive."

Haruka was shocked as she placed a hand to her mouth in shock. Sakuya walked pass her and said, "I'm going to interrogate her and figure out once and for all who the Moon Child is." With that, Sakuya left the room with Haruka still sitting on the ground.

Sasuke sat in the interrogation room that had two chairs and one table. She stared at the whiteness of the room.

_So this is where Yoshiro and the others went after I saved them._

The door to the room suddenly opened revealing Sakuya in his suit. He adjusted his tie as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Mura?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakuya sat in the chair opposite of her and asked, "You received an Ikigami saying that you were supposed to die at 11:00 P. M. Monday and yet here you are, alive and well. Tell me how you are alive."

Sasuke looked at Sakuya seriously and said, "Because it was a mistake made by your industry." Sakuya chuckled and said, "That's impossible. A Nano pill was placed in you when you were seven." Sasuke shook her head.

"I'm telling you that you are mistaken."

Sakuya slammed his fist on the table causing Sasuke to flinch.

"There was no mistake! You were saved by the Moon Child weren't you?" screamed Sakuya in a demanding voice. Sasuke shook her head.

"The Moon Child did not save me," stated Sasuke. Sakuya was shaking in his anger. He suddenly took notice of Sasuke's moon pendant necklace. He leaned toward her gripping her necklace.

"Where did you get this necklace?"

"From my brother, Yoshiro."

Sakuya's eyes widen in surprise. The first survivor saved by the Moon Child was Yoshiro. Sakuya smirked and asked, "Do you know who I am?" Sasuke nodded.

"You are Sakuya Mizuno, the Ikigami Industry's founder's great grandchild and now the owner of the Ikigami Industry."

Sakuya nodded saying, "You are well informed so do you know what the consequence is for going against the Ikigami Industry?" Sasuke nodded.

"Death by the Nano pill."

Sakuya nodded. He then yanked her necklace off causing her to gasp. He dangled the moon pendant in front of her face and said, "If you don't want to die then tell me who the Moon Child is." Sasuke glared at him.

"I already told you that the Moon Child didn't save me and you don't have the proof that the Moon Child did," pointed out Sasuke. Sakuya growled and threw the necklace at her face.

"We'll see after we do the scan on you, Mura-San."

With that Sakuya left the room. Sasuke picked up the necklace and placed it in her pocket. She looked at the closed door wondering if she would be found out. The door opened revealing two men in white suits.

"We need to scan you now, Mura-san."

Sasuke nodded and she left the room with them. They brought her into a closed up room with a CAT scan in the middle. The men looked at her telling her to remove her clothes. She did as she was told showing her scar less body. They placed her on the CAT scan table and began to scan her.

In another room, just next to the CAT scan room, Sakuya was looking over the computers of Sasuke's scanning with the doctors. He groaned when he saw no trace of the Nano pill.

"This can't be right," muttered Sakuya.

"I'm afraid it is. There is no trace of the pill in her heart and no traces of surgery. The other survivors were the same. It is best to let her go."

Sakuya groaned. He suddenly realized something and asked, "What did the other survivors say when we brought them in for questioning?"

One of the doctors looked up at him and said, "They said that they were saved by the Moon Child." Sakuya pointed at Sasuke in the CAT scanner.

"Then what about her? She said that she wasn't saved by the Moon Child. Why is her answer different from the others?"

Another doctor looked at him in shock asking, "Does that mean that she might have the closest connection with the Moon Child and is keeping it a secret?" Sakuya nodded.

"Have one of the employees follow her. I have a feeling that we are close to finding the identity of the Moon Child."

Sasuke left the Ikigami Industry with her bag in hand and sighed.

"That was tiring," muttered Sasuke. Sasuke began to walk away, but she felt like she was being watched. Sasuke walked casually eyeing her back. She listened closely to her surroundings and heard the faint steps of another. Sasuke decided not to run having a feeling that it was someone from the Ikigami Industry.

Sasuke walked into a crowd of people in a busy shopping district making sure not to lose the sound of her apparent stalker. When she heard a misstep, she dashed behind a corner and went flat against the wall. She peeked behind the corner and saw a man in a suit looking around confusingly. Sasuke smirked as the man ran pass the corner she was at. Sasuke walked out and went in the opposite direction.

As she walked, she looked at the stores admiring the different clothing. She also spotted a wedding dress and blushed thinking of her darling Riri.

"What are you staring at?"

Sasuke flinched and looked at the speaker of the voice. She saw a ten-year-old boy with a backpack over his shoulder. Sasuke smiled down at him and said, "I was just looking at the wedding dress." The boy groaned and said, "Girls are stupid thinking of getting married."

Sasuke crossed her arms and asked, "What's wrong with that? Someday you will be married." The boy shook his head.

"Marriage isn't for me. Besides, they will just get divorced like my parents."

Sasuke glared at him and said, "Not all marriages are the same." The boy looked at her with crossed arms.

"Oh yeah; then what about your parents?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "They got married at a young age, but were truly in love till the end."

"End, so they got divorced?" asked the boy. Sasuke shook her head.

"They died together," stated Sasuke. Sasuke remembered her parents and had a saddened look. The boy gasped and said, "Sorry for mentioning them." Sasuke smiled at the young boy.

"No need to apologize, um…what's your name?"

"Keida Kinomoto, ten-years-old," stated the boy. Sasuke nodded and introduced herself. Keida cleared his throat and asked, "Not that it matters, but who are you marrying?" Sasuke blushed.

"His name is Riri Kinomoto, my savior."

Keida's eyes widen in surprise. He stared at Sasuke and asked, "How old is he?"

"Thirty-four, why do you ask?"

Keida shook his head. He stepped back from Sasuke and said, "That can't be. My dad's name is Riri. Why is he remarrying?" Sasuke was shocked.

"Riri's son?"

Sasuke suddenly remembered that Riri mentioned that he was married before, but divorced early. Sasuke stared at Keida and realized how much he looked like Riri.

Keida shook his head in denial and ran from Sasuke. Sasuke chased after him telling him to wait. Keida ran in the middle of the street not realizing that the traffic light was green. A truck slammed into Keida sending him flying. Sasuke screamed at the sight. Traffic stopped as everyone gathered around.

Sasuke pushed through the crowd in order to reach Keida. Keida was bleeding massively from his stomach area and blood trailed down his lips. Sasuke removed her jacket and pressed against his bleeding stomach. She looked at the surrounding people and screamed, "Someone call an ambulance!" Sasuke looked back down at Keida.

"Everything will be all right," said Sasuke as she put pressure on his wound. Keida shook his head coughing out blood.

"Why is dad going to marry you, when he couldn't even stand mom?" whispered Keida. Sasuke looked at Keida seriously.

"I knew your father for a long time through his letters. The letters always had feelings of love. I'm sorry that he left your mother, but I am going to marry him because I love him."

Keida looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He then smirked and admitted, "My mom never said that she loved him. He was only a convenience. That's why I believe that marriage never had love in them and ended in divorce." Keida gripped Sasuke's hand.

"Maybe my dad and you can make it without divorce."

Sasuke smiled down at him. She suddenly heard the beating of his heart beginning to slow down and shook her head.

"Don't die," muttered Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the surrounding people, who had fear in their eyes. She looked back down at Keida who was beginning to slip away. She thought of Riri and smiled.

_Riri won't smile like that ever again if he learned that I let his own son die._

Sasuke looked at a nearby woman and said, "Open my bag and take out my scalpel." The woman nodded and opened the bag. She gasped in surprise when she noticed the variety of medical tools.

"Get me the scalpel now," said Sasuke in desperation. The woman nodded and handed Sasuke the scalpel that stuck out like a sore thumb. Sasuke gripped the scalpel and said, "I will save you, even if it costs my life."

Sasuke pulled the blood covered jacket away from the wound and began to do surgery on it. Keida was crying as the surgery went on. Sasuke looked back at the woman as she did the surgery and said, "The sewing kit." The woman tossed Sasuke her sewing kit. Sasuke removed a thread and needle and used it to stitch up the wound. The bleeding was slowly stopping. As the surgery went on, the people stared at her in amazement feeling a sense of peace in the air. Sasuke sewed the wound shut and then the stitches vanished as if they were never there.

Sasuke placed her hand on Keida's body activating her Soul's Eye and listened to the beating of his heart. Sasuke smiled.

"There are no traces of bacteria in his system and the beating of his heart is normal. Surgery was a success."

Sasuke picked up Keida, who was looking at himself in disbelief. Sasuke hugged Keida and said, "I'm sorry that it hurt, but I needed to do the surgery fast." Keida burst into tears and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly heard clapping and looked around. All the people watching were applauding. Sasuke smiled and bowed her head to them.

Unknowing to her, the Ikigami employee that was following her before was watching through the crowd with wide eyes. He dialed on his cell phone.

"What is it?" replied Sakuya's voice through the other end.

"Sir, I think we found a connection with the Moon Child," stated the man as he stared at Sasuke, who was hugging Keida.

After the commotion, Sasuke and Keida walked down the sidewalk side by side. Sasuke looked at Keida and asked, "So do you want to meet your father?" Keida nodded.

"I haven't seen him for years, so this is a good chance," said Keida. Sasuke nodded and said, "Well I was planning on meeting him in the park after my appointment."

Keida stared at Sasuke and then held her hand. Sasuke looked down at Keida.

"Thank you for saving me and if it is OK, can I call you mom?" asked Keida with a blush against his cheek. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

They soon reached the park, where Riri was waiting on a bench drinking a strawberry slush. Sasuke waved at him calling his name. Riri waved to her, but paused when he noticed Keida next to her with droplets of blood against his clothing.

Riri ran to them asking what happened. Sasuke smiled and said, "We just had an accident, but Keida is fine." Keida nodded and looked at Riri seriously. Riri had a saddened look on his face as he looked down at Keida. Keida sighed.

"Don't look at your own son like that. Mom will be sad," said Keida. Riri gasped and asked, "Is your mom here too?" Keida nodded and hugged Sasuke around her waist.

"She's right here," stated Keida. Riri looked at Sasuke and Keida in surprise.

"What about…?"

"If you're talking about my birth mom, she left me a long time ago with another man and died in a car crash. I've been living with my aunt all this time."

Riri showed a sad look and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Keida pouted and said, "Because you left mom and I was afraid that you would leave me, so I told my aunt not to tell you anything." Riri apologized. Keida shook his head.

"Don't be, mom and you weren't meant for each other, besides…"

Keida hugged Sasuke tighter and said, "You finally found someone to be with." Sasuke smiled and patted Keida's head. Sasuke looked at Riri with a smile and said, "Keida is a sweet boy."

Riri smiled and nodded in agreement. He kneeled in front of Keida and asked, "Do you want to live with me?" Keida thought awhile and looked up at Sasuke.

"Will mom come?"

Riri looked at Sasuke and said, "Good question." Sasuke blushed and then nodded.

"I would love to live with you."

Keida cheered, while Riri showed his best smile. With Keida still hugging Sasuke's waist, Riri got up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke felt like she was in heaven, but didn't know the storm that was slowly approaching.


	18. Chapter 17: Confession

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 17: Confession**

Sakuya was drinking his wine in his office happily. Haruka, who was looking over some of his files, looked over at him.

"Why so happy?"

Sakuya smirked at her and said, "The employee who had followed Sasuke Mura told me some great news."

"What news would that be?"

Sakuya placed his glass down and asked, "Remember that the survivors had no trace of a surgery on them?" Haruka nodded.

"Well, Sasuke Mura did a surgery in the street on a boy and when she sealed up his wounds, the wounds disappeared like they were never there."

"It was healed?" asked Haruka in shock. Sakuya nodded with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that Sasuke Mura is somehow connected with the Moon Child," said Sakuya and sipped from his wine. Haruka smirked andasked, "Are you going to have her arrested?" Sakuya shook his head.

"There's no definite proof. I need someone to catch her in the act of helping the Moon Child then I can take her."

Haruka nodded and said, "You must be looking forward in killing the Moon Child." Sakuya nodded. Sakuya stared into his glass of red wine and saw a vision of the moon.

_You will be caught Moon Child._

Sasuke sat in the lab looking over some notes on a cancer patient. She looked at Jiro, who was studying on some similar notes and asked, "Any ideas?" Jiro nodded.

"The patient just needs to rest after the treatment and then he can head home. He also needs to wear a wig to cover his bald head."

Sasuke giggled at Jiro's comment. Jiro then looked at Sasuke and said, "So I heard that you're getting married." Sasuke blushed.

"How did you know?"

Jiro smirked and said, "I heard some students talking about it, so who is the lucky guy?" Sasuke smiled and said, "Someone very important to me."

"Is it Shiro?" asked Jiro with a frown. Sasuke shook her head and asked, "Why did you think it was him?" Jiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you two seemed so close and he was with you the day I heard you got engaged."

Sasuke blushed and admitted, "Well he was a witness to my proposal." Jiro smirked and leaned against his chair.

"Well as long as it is not him, then I approve your marriage," said Jiro. Sasuke looked at Jiro with crossed arms.

"Why do I need your approval?"

Jiro looked at Sasuke and said, "You know that it was no secret that I have feelings for you." Sasuke sighed.

"Does that mean you give up?"

Jiro shook his head and said, "I will still love you, but this time as a friend." Sasuke giggled and said, "I guess that's fine and Rinko-San will be happy too." Jiro blushed.

"Why bring her up?" asked Jiro with flushed cheeks. Sasuke giggled at Jiro's reaction.

After lab, Sasuke headed toward the room. On the way there she spotted Shiro.

"Shiro!" called out Sasuke. Shiro turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke went to Shiro's side smiling. They began to talk almost like a happy couple not noticing Erin walking behind them. Erin stared at them and saw Shiro's rare smile once again, which was only shown to Sasuke. Erin clenched her hand.

During class, Erin wrote a small note and tossed it to Shiro. Shiro saw the note and opened it.

_What is your relationship with Sasuke-Chan?_

Shiro wrote a quick note and tossed it to Erin. Erin opened the note.

_You shouldn't write notes during class, Kumi-San._

Erin crumpled up the note and ran out of the room surprising the whole class. Sasuke stared at the door wondering what was wrong with Erin.

Kaoru sighed and asked, "Can someone please retrieve Kumi-San?" Sasuke nodded and was about to get up, but Shiro stood up and said, "I'll get her." Sasuke nodded and sat back down as Shiro left the room.

Shiro walked through the hallway and spotted Erin sitting in a chair next to a window crying. Shiro sighed and said, "Are you crying because I told you not to write notes during class?" Erin looked at Shiro with tear filled eyes. She leapt out of the chair and clutched his chest making him gasp.

"Kumi-San?"

"Why do you treat, Sasuke-Chan differently? You call her on first name basis and show her that wonderful smile. Why is that? Please tell me."

Shiro was silent and then whispered, "Because I love her." Erin's eyes widen. Shiro clenched his hand as he spoke.

"I admit that she was my rival when I first met her, but after she helped my friend I realized how much she meant to me. She has a kind heart and I want to be with her."

Erin shook her head and yelled, "But I was in love with you first. Why her? Why can't you love me?" Shiro sighed shaking his head.

"I can't."

Erin pushed Shiro away with tears running down her cheeks. She ran down the hall refusing to look back. Shiro felt tears escape from his eyes and whispered, "I can't be with Sasuke either, since she has a fiancé now."

Erin and Shiro ended up not returning to class making Sasuke concerned.

At the end of school, Sasuke left the Institution thinking about the whereabouts of her two missing friends. She suddenly remembered something and rushed to a bathroom stall. When she came out she was wearing a rouge Lolita dress with her long hair trailing down her back. She placed a lily pin in the side of her hair and then made her way toward Kawaii Shop.

Sasuke opened the doors to Kawaii Shop.

"Momiji, Kudou-San, I'm here to…"

Sasuke gasped in surprise when she saw Shiro in a solitude chair with a depressed atmosphere all around him. She ran to him and asked, "Are you OK, Shiro?" Shiro looked at Sasuke sadly. He hugged her making Sasuke surprised.

"Why do I always lose?" he asked making Sasuke extremely confused.

"What are you talking about Shiro?"

"He's just feeling a bit depressed."

Sasuke looked at Nanato who was walking out of the back room with a measuring tape around his neck.

"Is that why he disappeared in the middle of class?" asked Sasuke. Nanato sighed and said, "Most likely." Sasuke patted Shiro's head in an attempt to cheer him up.

Momiji suddenly emerged from the back room and smiled when he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" cheered Momiji. Momiji cringed when he saw Shiro hugging Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke away from Shiro nearly causing Shiro to fall. Momiji hugged Sasuke like a doll and said, "Don't hog our little princess all to yourself." Shiro sighed, while Sasuke giggled.

Sasuke pulled away from Momiji and asked, "How is my special order going?" Momiji sighed and said, "Pretty well actually. Nanato has some good creative skills for the dress." Nanato smirked proudly.

Momiji then frowned and added, "But I still don't see why you would wear such a lovely item for that Ikigami scum." Sasuke sighed.

"I already told you that he quit and he apologized to you already," pointed out Sasuke. Momiji pouted.

"Well he still managed to sweep you off your feet," said Momiji like a whining child. Sasuke giggled.

While Sasuke was speaking with Momiji, Nanato was chatting with Shiro. Nanto smirked at Shiro and asked, "Are you depressed because of Sasuke's engagement to Riri?" Shiro gave a sad nod and added, "But I am happy that she found someone to be with for eternity."

"Even though it isn't you?"

Shiro glared at Nanato and asked, "Are you really trying to cheer me up?" Nanato chuckled and said, "Well I want to make you suffer a little for not telling me sooner that Momiji is a guy." Shiro glared at Nanato, while Nanato laughed like an idiot.

The door to Kawaii Shop suddenly opened revealing Riri with his son, Keida, at his side. Keida rushed to Sasuke calling her mom. He embraced her around her waist. Sasuke hugged him back giggling. Momiji, Nanato, and Shiro stared at Keida in confusion.

"Who is this young boy?" asked Momiji. Sasuke looked at them with a bright smile.

"This is your first time meeting him isn't it? This is Keida Kinomoto, 10-years-old, Riri's son."

Keida nodded as he embraced Sasuke. Momiji glared at Riri causing him to flinch.

"Since when did you make Sasuke give birth to your child!" screamed Momiji. Momiji at that point could have been mistaken for a demon.

Riri flinched and said, "Do the math! There is no way that Sasuke could have given birth to him." Nanto nodded and asked, "Then how come you have a son?"

Riri scratched the back of his head and said, "He's from my previous marriage. I was divorced and my ex-wife is dead, so I am responsible now for Keida." Keida nodded.

"I approve my dad's second marriage, so no problems," said Keida proudly. Nanato chuckled and asked, "So are you going to drop him off somewhere when you two go on your honeymoon?" Sasuke and Riri blushed at the statement.

"I was going to stay with my aunt," admitted Keida. Momiji stared at Keida and said, "I always wanted children, so can I watch him when you guys go to your honeymoon?"

Sasuke looked down at Keida and said, "As long as it is fine with Keida." Keida shrugged admitting that he didn't care. Momiji embraced Keida causing Keida to gasp in surprise.

"I'll watch over him as if he were Sasuke," cheered Momiji. Keida cringed wondering if he should change his mind.

Shiro looked at Sasuke and asked, "So where are you planning to have your wedding?" Sasuke blushed and said, "We were planning to have it in a small church in the district." Riri nodded in agreement. Shiro stared at Sasuke's smiling face and smiled.

"Then you better invite me, Sasuke," said Shiro. Sasuke nodded with a wide smile.

After the talk about the wedding, Momiji asked a serious question.

"So has the Ikigami Industry bothered you again?"

Sasuke shook her head and said, "They stopped following me about a week ago, but I doubt that they have given up." Keida crossed his arms and said, "They should be arrested for stalking you." Nanato nodded in agreement.

"I hope that they haven't figured out the truth," muttered Shiro. Sasuke shook her head.

"I bet they still think that I am working with the Moon Child."

Nanato chuckled and said, "They don't suspect that the Moon Child is really you." Momiji covered Nanato's mouth and said, "Don't say that out loud."

Sasuke sighed and said, "There will come a day when they learn the truth and when that day comes, I may never see you guys again." Riri hugged Sasuke with one arm and said, "Don't say that. We will keep your secret forever." Sasuke nodded and kissed Riri.

"Don't do that here!" yelled Momiji covering Keida's eyes with Keida struggling to get free.

Unknown to them, Erin was standing outside of the shop with wide eyes. She released the handle of the door and placed her hand to her mouth in shock.

_Sasuke-Chan is the Moon Child?_

Erin dashed down the sidewalk. She thought back at the times Sasuke and her played around and the places they visited. Erin clenched her hand wondering why Sasuke never told her the truth. She suddenly remembered Shiro's confession and felt angry tears fall from her eyes.

"Mura," she growled. Erin changed her direction as she ran.

That night Sasuke headed home with Riri and Keida by her side. Sasuke leaned on Riri's shoulder and said, "I wonder what Erin would think when I show her the dress."

"She'll love it," said Riri. Sasuke smiled and was ready to kiss Riri, but stopped when she heard rushing footsteps. She pulled away from Riri making him concern.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" asked Riri. Sasuke clenched her fist and said, "They're here." Right on cue, policemen with the Ikigami Industry symbol on their uniforms surrounded them. Riri and Keida were shocked.

"What is this?"

One of the policemen approached them and held his badge in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke Mura, you are under arrest for going against the Ikigami Law."

Sasuke stood her ground and asked, "Under what grounds?" The policeman smirked and said, "We got a confession from an anonymous person that the true identity of the Moon Child is you. Do you deny it?" Sasuke looked back at Riri and Keida, who had fear in their eyes. Sasuke looked back at the policemen and held her wrists together.

"I don't deny it, so take me away," admitted Sasuke. The policeman nodded and ordered the others to take her away. The policemen hand cuffed her and led her away. Keida tried to chase after her, but Riri held him back. Keida was crying calling out to Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at Riri and Keida and showed a sad smile.

"Bye."


	19. Chapter 18: Test

**(Disclaimer: Ikigami manga belongs solely to** **Mase Motoro****, but Sasuke Mura and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. The story is just based on the plot line of the manga. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 18: Test**

News of the captured Moon Child traveled all around Japan. Momiji slammed the newspaper against the wall of his shop and screamed, "Who turned her in?" Nanato was just as uneasy as Momiji, while he twisted thread between his fingers.

Ryoga was in his mansion tearing up the newspaper to shred with his animal friends around him. He scattered the pieces on the floor and hugged one of the kittens crying.

Goemon stared at the paper with wide eyes. Ichigo was crying asking her father repeatedly what was going to happen to Sasuke with her mother holding her.

Natsumi, who had returned from her tour, was shocked to hear the news. Kimi looked at her sister and asked, "Are they really going to kill her?" Natsumi crumpled the paper in her hands with her body shaking.

"She went against the law, so they will, but she doesn't deserve to die," cried Natsumi. Kimi rubbed Natsumi's back in comfort.

Usagi was with her friend, Allan, crying when she heard the news. Allan comforted her wondering how Sasuke was caught.

Neo on the other hand was with Jiro, who had decided to skip school when he heard the news, crying her eyes out. She looked at Jiro and asked, "Isn't there anything we can do to save her?" Jiro shook his head.

"She knew this would happen when she was caught, so there's…"

Jiro couldn't help crying as he held Neo.

Yoshiro, Tamaki, and Mrs. Ohtori sat in their house in silence. Tamaki broke the silence and asked, "So when can we go to her funeral?" Yoshiro looked down sadly and said, "I don't know, but they didn't even announce her death yet, so let's hope that she is still alive." Mrs. Ohtori and Tamaki nodded.

Keida stood outside the Ikigami industry gates with Riri behind him.

"If we wait here, we will see mom again," whispered Keida. Riri looked down at his son wondering if his words were true.

Sakuya in the mean time was in his office clearing up the clutter. Haruka looked at Sakuya and said, "Congratulations once again for capturing the famed Moon Child." Sakuya nodded.

"Who would have thought that it was Sasuke Mura?"

Haruka smiled and Sakuya and asked, "How did you figure out it was her all along?"

"Well my men tailed her and she knew most of the Ikigami survivors and not to mention her healing sewing that makes it seem there was no surgery. What really tipped me off was when one of the students at the medical institution said it was her."

"So a confession from a witness?"

Sakuya nodded. He stared at the paper with a picture of Sasuke Mura and said, "She should be dead by now."

Sakuya's phone suddenly rang. He picked up the phone and said, "What is it now?"

"Sakuya sir, Sasuke Mura is still alive."

Sakuya gasped and yelled, "How is that possible? You put the Nano pill in her didn't you?"

"We did, but she won't die."

Sakuya slammed the phone down surprising Haruka.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuya glared at Haruka and said, "Sasuke Mura is still alive." Haruka was shocked. Sakuya gathered his things and said, "I'll be right back." Haruka walked after Sakuya and said, "Let me come with you." Sakuya shoved Haruka away causing her to fall over.

"I'll go alone!"

Sakuya slammed his door shut leaving Haruka on the ground crying.

Sakuya went to the bottom floor and looked at the doctors. He dumped his bag down and asked, "Where is she?" Sakuya pushed the doctors aside and saw Sasuke sitting on the chair tied up. He glared at them and demanded why she was still alive.

"We don't know. We injected her with the pill, but nothing happens."

Sakuya growled and grabbed a syringe of the Nano Pill. He stormed into the room alarming Sasuke. He grabbed her arm and stuck the needle in roughly causing Sasuke to cringe. He pushed the liquid with the Nano pill into her. He yanked the needle out and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke began to cough making Sakuya confused. Sasuke coughed roughly until a small object came from her mouth. It landed on the ground and then vanished into dust. Sakuya stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What is this?"

Sasuke glared at Sakuya and said, "I remember now. When I was seven, I was given the immunization in elementary school. After the principal said that one of us would die when we became adults and to live our lives to the fullest, I went to the bathroom feeling sick. I coughed out a pill that vanished into dust." Sasuke smirked.

"My body since I was a kid rejected the Nano pill."

Sakuya's hand was shaking as he dropped the empty syringe.

"That can't be!"

Sakuya grabbed another syringe with the Nano pill from the table and injected it into her again. Sasuke coughed violently. Sakuya covered her mouth trying to stop her coughs. He felt something land in his hand and pulled his hand away. In the palm of his hand was an almost microscopic pill. The pill vanished into dust in his hand. Sakuya rubbed his hand against his clothes and stared at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"So killing you with the Nano pill is impossible, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Unless you can come up with a new way to kill me, but that will have to go through to the government because death of a Nano pill is my only sentence for going against the Ikigami law." Sakuya clenched his hand knowing that Sasuke was right.

Sakuya suddenly smirked and leaned toward her. He placed his hand on her exposed leg and said, "Well how about until that time, I enjoy myself. You do look pretty sexy in that Lolita dress of yours."

Sakuya kissed Sasuke on the lips hard. Sasuke twitched and then swung her leg up hitting him between the legs. Sakuya pulled away staggering and gripping between his legs. Sasuke spat out in disgust and said, "Good thing my legs weren't tied."

Sakuya glared at her as the doctors ran in asking if he was OK. Sakuya shoved them away. He staggered toward the door and then looked back at Sasuke.

"You just wait right there, until I figure something out."

With that, Sakuya was out of the room with Sasuke still glaring in his direction.

Sakuya sat in a chair cringing. One of the doctors asked if he was all right. Sakuya glared at him and yelled, "Does it look like I am all right?" Sakuya cringed as the pain radiated.

"That bitch kicked with all her strength," muttered Sakuya. The doctors looked at one another and then looked back at Sakuya.

"We didn't tell you this, but her strength seems to be beyond a normal human's strength."

Sakuya eyes widen and asked, "What did you say?"

"Well when she was taken in, the handcuffs on her were broken by the chain. Out of curiosity, we tested her strength by having her squeeze a strength bar and…"

"And what?"

"…she shattered it. A normal human's strength can't do that."

"That's why we had her tied up with lead rope."

Sakuya stared into the room that held Sasuke, who had a look of hate. Sakuya cringed as he tried to control the pain.

"Are you saying that she's not a normal human?" asked Sakuya. The doctors nodded. One of the doctors looked toward Sasuke and said, "To be honest I am curious on how she did the surgery and the medicine that she created is absolutely brilliant."

"What medicine?" asked Sakuya in an angry tone. One of the doctors showed a syringe with a clear liquid in it.

"This medicine was found in her bag. We tested it out on some rats and it knocks them out completely. This could make a person millions if it is introduced. We also believe that this is what she was using in order to do the surgery on the survivors."

Sakuya stared at the medicine and then back toward Sasuke.

"So she created an unknown drug, has super strength, a body that rejects the pill, and sewing skills that erase any trace of surgery. She has too many gifts if you ask me."

"It really seems a shame to kill her," said one of the doctors. The others nodded in agreement. Sakuya looked back at Sasuke and smirked.

"I have an idea."

Sakuya looked back at the doctors and said, "Call the government officials and tell them to come to the Industry. I need to make a proposal." The doctors nodded and ran off.

When the doctors were gone, Sakuya approached the window of the room Sasuke was in still staggering. He placed a hand to the window smirking.

"You really are a beast Sasuke Mura and I will be the one to tame you."

Three days passed since the failed attempt to inject her with the pill. Sasuke sat against the wall of her room with crossed arms. She was surprised that she was given a room, but chose not to say anything about it. The room had no phones, so she had no way to contact her friends.

Sasuke remembered Riri and looked down at her hand, which was bare. When she was taken in, they took her engagement ring. Sasuke felt a tear escape from her eye. Sasuke wiped it away. Sasuke then sat on the floor refusing to go on the bed.

"I miss you Riri."

Sasuke felt a pain in her heart thinking of Riri. The door suddenly opened alarming Sasuke. Haruka walked into the room with a hateful look.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke not recognizing her. Haruka shut the door behind her.

"My name is Haruka Aoi. Are you the one named Sasuke Mura?"

Sasuke nodded. Haruka approached Sasuke making Sasuke confused. Haruka touched Sasuke's cheek with a crazed smile.

"You look so young, is that why Sakuya refuses to touch me now?"

Haruka then gripped Sasuke's neck causing Sasuke to gasp. Haruka clenched Sasuke's throat with both hands pinning Sasuke against the wall.

"Why did you have to appear, monster?" demanded Haruka. Sasuke gasped for air. She then gripped Haruka's hand trying to pry her off, but then her eyes widen as he Soul's Eye activated. Sasuke loosened her grip and looked at Haruka seriously.

"Don't overexert yourself or the baby you carry will die," gasped Sasuke. Haruka gasped in surprise. She loosened her grip on Sasuke's throat allowing Sasuke to fall to the ground coughing. Haruka stared down at Sasuke in disbelief.

"How do you know?"

Sasuke looked at Haruka and said, "Because of my gift." Haruka shook her hand and ran out of the room screaming that Sasuke was a monster.

Sasuke noticed that Haruka left the door open, but decided not to leave. Sasuke just hugged her legs to her chest against the wall.

Two men suddenly ran in asking what happened. Sasuke sighed and said, "The door was loose, so it swung open. You need to get it fixed." The men nodded and closed the door making sure that it was locked. Sasuke knew that she lost her chance to escape, but she didn't want to become a runaway.

After a few hours, the door opened again revealing two Ikigami employees in suits.

"Please follow us, Mura-San."

Sasuke nodded and followed them out of the room. The men tied her hands behind her back and led her down the hall. Sasuke examined her surroundings and then looked at the men.

"Where are we going?"

The men remained silent. They soon reached the end of the hall and shoved her through the open doors at the end. Sasuke stumbled, but stayed on her feet. Sasuke was instantly surrounded by light causing her to shut her eyes for a moment.

"Welcome Sasuke Mura."

Sasuke looked up at the sound of Sakuya's voice. Sakuya among other men on a balcony was smirking down at her.

"What is this Mizuno-San?" demanded Sasuke. Sakuya waved his finger at her.

"Don't be like that, Mura-San, or should I call you Moon Child. Which is more appropriate?" asked Sakuya in a mocking tone. Sasuke glared at him.

Sakuya motioned to the other men and said, "These gentlemen here are part of the Government that you so kindly went against. They want you dead for your defiance, but they were also curious on how you saved people from the Nano pill and about your so called gifts." Sakuya smirked at her and said, "So I made a proposal."

"What proposal?" demanded Sasuke. Sakuya chuckled and began to explain.

"You will be put through tests. The object of the test is to see your gifts, but here's the good part, if you pass the tests you will be cleared of your crimes."

"What if I fail?" asked Sasuke glaring at Sakuya.

"If you fail then you will be given a different sentence for your crimes and that miracle knock out drug you made will be ours."

Sasuke clenched her hand. Sakuya smirked at her and asked, "So what will you do, Moon Child?" Sasuke looked up at Sakuya and said, "I'll do it, but if I win, I want the Ikigami law to be abolished." The government officials were shocked by her proposal. Sasuke smirked at them.

"Come on now. You gentlemen are the greatest force here in Japan. I bet you can abolish the Ikigami law."

The officials began to talk wondering what to do. They then looked at Sakuya and whispered something to him. Sakuya smirked back at Sasuke and said, "All right. If you miraculous succeed then the Ikigami Law will be no more." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke removed her hands from the bindings no problem surprising all the people in the room. Sasuke rubbed her wrists and said, "Let's begin." Sakuya snapped out of his shock and nodded.

The door opened revealing many men and women in their twenties. They walked into the room completely confused. They stood in front of Sasuke who was looking at them seriously. Sakuya held his hand to them.

"We pulled these people from the street promising them one thousand dollars for their service. Three of them have the Nano Pill in their hearts."

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. The people in the room were equally shocked.

"Is that true?"

"Three of us are going to receive an Ikigami?"

Sakuya chuckled and said, "Your test here is to figure out who will receive an Ikigami and how long they have to live. It is to show us how you have been finding the Ikigami holders. You have an hour, good luck."

The clock started as Sasuke stared at the frightened people determined to pass the test.

Meanwhile, Shiro was walking down the sidewalk in a quick haste. He suddenly spotted Erin ahead of him and called out to her. Erin looked at Shiro with wide eyes.

"Shiro?"

Shiro stopped in front of her and asked, "Are you headed to the Ikigami Industry too?" Erin frowned and said, "Why would I?" Shiro was shocked by her words.

"Sasuke is your friend. Aren't you even a bit worried about her?"

Erin shook her head and glared at Shiro.

"Even when she is about to die, you still think about her. Why do you love her?" demanded Erin. Shiro clenched his hand.

"I love her, but I can never be with her. That's why she's a friend," said Shiro.

"Liar!"

Shiro jumped at Erin's sudden yell. Erin clenched her hand and screamed, "You were going to marry her, weren't you? So don't talk bull shit!" Shiro slapped Erin across the face losing his patience.

"I wasn't going to marry her. She was going to marry Riri Kinomoto."

Erin placed a hand to her red cheek and muttered, "Riri Kinomoto?" Shiro nodded.

"Sasuke never had the chance to tell you because you kept running away. She wanted to tell you and ask you to be her maid of honor. She even had a special dress made for you."

Erin placed a hand to her mouth in shock. She sank to her knees and slowly began to cry.

"What have I done?"

Shiro looked at Erin in confusion. Erin looked at Shiro with tears in her hands and said, "How could I turn my own best friend in?" Shiro's eyes widen. He knelt down and gripped Erin's shoulders.

"Was it you? Did you turn her in to the Ikigami Industry?"

Erin nodded as she burst into tears. She cried against Shiro's chest apologizing repeatedly. Shiro gripped Erin's shoulders and whispered, "I want to kill you for what you did, but then Sasuke will be sad." Shiro pushed Erin away and walked pass her. He looked back at her and yelled, "If you care about Sasuke then go to the Ikigami Industry!" With that he was gone leaving Erin crying on the ground.

Sasuke walked through the crowd of people touching each of them that caused them to flinch. When Sasuke touched them, her Soul's Eye activated. Sasuke sighed when she touched the last person and looked up at Sakuya and the Government officials.

"Do you need more time?" asked Sakuya. Sasuke shook her head. Sasuke pulled three people from the crowd: a woman with black curls, a man in a business suit, and a male baker. Sasuke held her hand to them.

"These three people will receive an Ikigami," announced Sasuke causing the three people to gasp in surprise.

Sakuya crossed his arms and asked, "So how long do they have to live?" Sasuke pointed at each of them.

"The woman will die in three hours; the man in the suit will die in five hours; and the baker will die in two hours."

Sakuya clapped and said, "You are correct, Moon Child." In the screens behind Sakuya, three enlarged Ikigami cards were shown.

The first Ikigami had the woman's picture with her name, Sakura Kouji, and her time of death. The second had the business man's name, Kuno Taka, and his time of death. The last Ikigami had the baker's name, Suzuki Miyashita, and his time of death. Sasuke's conclusions were all correct. Sakura, Kuno, and Suzuki were shocked that they were the ones chosen by the Ikigami.

Sakuya continued to clap for her and said, "You passed the first test, but there is more to come." Sasuke looked at the three shocked individuals and asked, "Does the next tests have something to do with them?" Sakuya nodded.

Sakuya then made a gesture with his hand. Behind the crowd was a loud bang, forcing them to move out of the way. When the crowd dispersed, Sasuke saw a pile of objects that looked more like trash. Sakuya pointed at the objects.

"We took away your medical supplies, so you have to use those. We have a feeling that you didn't use proper medical supplies on your first surgery, so we want to see what you did without the proper tools. You have an hour to find your tools. Just to let you know, there is no blade or thread, so good luck finding your materials."

Sasuke glared up at Sakuya knowing that he wanted her to fail at this task. Sasuke groaned and walked to the objects. As she searched through the supplies, the crowd without the Ikigami watched her.

"There is no way for her to do surgery with that junk."

"Those people are as good as dead."

Sakura, Kuno, and Suzuki were worried as they looked at Sasuke wondering if she would really do surgery on them. Sasuke searched through the objects.

_I need a blade, clamps, needle, and thread._

Sasuke saw a pair of broken glasses without any lenses and picked them up. She then saw a lighter and picked it up. She sniffed it and was relieved when she caught the scent of gas. She placed it next to the broken glasses making the others confused.

"What is she going to do with those?"

Sasuke pulled out a broken umbrella and a hole puncher and placed it on the side. She then pulled out a bent safety pin and placed it with her other chosen objects. Sasuke pushed the chosen objects away from the other objects and sighed. Sasuke placed her hand in her hair and yanked out ten strands causing her to cringe in pain. Sasuke placed it on the ground.

Sasuke began to tear off the fabric from the umbrella making Sakuya confused.

"What is she doing?"

Sasuke removed the last of the fabric and began to bend the umbrella's remaining pieces. Sasuke bent the umbrellas pieces until they formed three outstretched legs on each side like a rib cage. Sasuke then grabbed the hole puncher and broke it half surprising everyone in the room. Sasuke bent the ends of the umbrella legs and hooked the hole puncher halves on it. Sasuke broke the handle of the umbrella and moved the remaining pieces of the umbrella with the hold puncher ends on it.

"That looks like a clamp," said one of the government officials in shock.

"You're right. She made clamps that are used for heart surgery using only an umbrella and a broken hole puncher."

Sasuke placed the homemade clamps on the side and picked up the glasses and lighter. Sasuke broke off the plastic temple and placed the remaining pieces on the side. Sasuke flicked the lighter on creating a small flame. Sasuke moved the end of the temple back and forth along the small flame. The plastic became soft as the flame moved along it. Sasuke removed the flame and gripped the hot plastic with her bare fingers causing her to cringe. She smoothed it out with her fingers until it was thin almost like paper. Sasuke removed her fingers that were red in pain and blew on the deformed temple. Sasuke examined it and then used it to cut through the thin fabric of the abandoned umbrella.

"She created a scalpel."

Sasuke placed the scalpel down and picked up the safety pin. She broke the pin leaving only the needle part. She bent the end with her burned fingers creating an eye hole. Afterwards, she grabbed the strands of her pulled hair and looped it into the eye hole. When she was done, she sighed and said, "I have my tools."

Everyone in the room was shocked by her actions. What shocked them even more was that her fingers seemed to be healing at a rapid pace. Sakuya shook his head and clapped.

"Spectacular performance, Moon Child, but now for the final test."

Sakuya pointed at Sakura, Kuno, and Suzuki.

"Your final test is to use those tools and save them from the Ikigami. You don't have much time, so you better hurry."

Sasuke nodded and approached them. Sasuke suddenly realized something and looked up at Sakuya. Sakuya chuckled and said, "I forgot to tell you, but you are not allowed to use your special drug, so how will you put them to sleep to do the surgery?"

Sasuke groaned and looked at the scared individuals.

"Can you really save us?" asked Sakura shaking. Sasuke thought awhile. Sasuke then smiled and nodded. She approached Sakura and said, "Trust me." Sakura nodded still shaking. Sasuke rushed at Sakura and punched her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. Sakura flinched and then passed out. Sasuke laid her down and looked at Kuno and Suzuki who flinched.

"Sorry about this."

Sasuke rushed at them. She punched Kuno and kicked Suzuki in the stomach at the same time causing them to pass out. Sasuke sighed and prepared herself for the surgery, while the others were shocked.

"Did she seriously knock them out?"

"No pain, no gain."

Sakuya tried to prevent himself from laughing at the scene.

Sasuke approached Suzuki first for he was to die earlier than the other two. She opened his shirt revealing his chest and placed her hand firmly on his chest activating her Soul's Eye. Sasuke took in a deep breath with the homemade scalpel in her hand and said, "One hour." Sasuke sliced through his chest beginning the surgery. As she did the surgery, a feeling of peace filled the room.

Sakuya stared at Sasuke feeling the peace in the air. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he was at a holy shrine.

Sasuke removed the Nano pill from Suzuki's pulmonary artery and immediately sewed up the artery before it could bleed amazing the others. Sasuke tossed the pill to the side and began to sew up Suzuki. She removed the clamps that kept his chest open and sewed up his chest at an incredible speed. When the surgery was done, the stitches vanished.

Sasuke pressed Suzuki's chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"There is no sign of bacteria in his system and the beating of his heart is normal. The surgery was a success."

After saying that, she made her way to Sakura making sure to wipe any trace of Suzuki's blood off her tools. Sasuke did the same surgery on Sakura and Kuno with the others watching in amazement.

"So the Moon Child did the surgery on her own?"

"How is that possible?"

Sakuya smirked as he watched Sasuke do her miracle surgery.

_You truly are a monster, Sasuke._

Sasuke sewed up Kuno and made her analysis on his condition and announced that his surgery was a success as well. Sasuke looked up at Sakuya with the three people on the ground.

"The surgeries are complete," announced Sasuke. Sasuke picked up the extracted pills and tossed them into the air as they turned to dust.

Sakuya smirked at Sasuke and asked, "Are they really saved?" Sasuke nodded and said, "You can scan them to see that they are alive and well." Sakuya chuckled.

"Very nice, but tell us how you were able to do the heart surgery without any machines?"

Sasuke held up her hand as she began to explain.

"Ever since my parents died, I have been able to see inside a person by just touching them. I can tell if they have bacteria in them, if the body is functioning properly, and if there is anything in them that doesn't belong in them like the Nano pill. I call it Soul's Eye. I also have absolute pitch, so I can hear the beating of the heart. My greater hearing also allows me to know when the Nano pill is ready to burst."

Sasuke clenched her hand and announced, "This is the power of the Moon Child."

Sakuya applauded her and said, "You really are amazing, Moon Child." Sasuke pointed at him and said, "I passed the test so keep your promise. Abolish the Ikigami System." Sakuya smirked.

"I don't remember making such a promise."

At his words, policemen with the Ikigami symbol on their uniforms surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke glared up at Sakuya screaming, "Liar!" Sakuya chuckled.

"Think about it. In here the Ikigami Law rules, so you have no rights."

The other government officials nodded in agreement. Sasuke was shaking in her anger. Sakuya crossed his arms and said, "We clear your name of your past crimes, but you are now dead in the records." Sasuke was shocked. Sakuya continued.

"You will be kept here as a guinea pig, so we can see how your Soul's Eye works and to see about your other gifts. It isn't all bad. The others agreed that you will be staying with me through this time."

Sakuya smirked at Sasuke and said, "In other words, you are finally mine, Moon Child." Sasuke glared at Sakuya. Sakuya gestured to the policemen to take her away.

Before the policemen could grab her, a woman in the crowd leapt out and kicked one of the policemen in the face sending him to the ground.

"What in the world?"

The woman stood up straight and smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," greeted the woman in a surprisingly boyish voice. Sasuke gasped and said, "Tamaki?" The woman removed her wig revealing it to be none other than Tamaki. Tamaki chuckled.

"I knew you would recognize me," said Tamaki. Sasuke smiled and hugged Tamaki.

Sakuya glared at Tamaki demanding how he got in there. Tamaki smirked at Sakuya with Sasuke in his arms.

"You offered me a thousand dollars to participate in this didn't you?"

Sakuya growled and screamed, "Well you are trespassing. Get out!" Tamaki shook his head and hugged Sasuke.

"Not without my sister."

Sasuke felt like crying at his words. Sakuya growled and ordered the policemen to take Tamaki away.

Before the policemen could act, the doors to the room burst open revealing a flood of citizens. They pushed the policemen away from Tamaki and Sasuke and stood their ground. Sasuke stared at them and gasped in surprise. All the citizens were people she saved.

"How did you all get in?" asked Sasuke in disbelief. Yoshiro smiled at her.

"Kou-San knew how to pick lock during his younger days, so he able to open the doors for us. I disabled the alarms and Megumi-San used his animals to chase away the guards. It was all team work."

Sasuke felt close to tears looking at all of them. Sakuya was shaking in anger and demanded them to leave. Momiji glared up at Sakuya and yelled, "We are not leaving without Sasuke!" The others nodded in agreement.

"She's not going anywhere."

Keida glared up at Sakuya and screamed, "But you promised to clear her name!" Sakuya shook his head.

"There was no such promise."

"Yes there was. You all agreed that if she passed all the tests you would clear her name and abolish the Ikigami system."

"I already said that there was no such promise."

Riri shook his head as he joined his son's side. He looked up at Sakuya and said, "You did make the promise and we have the proof." Riri looked at Tamaki, who showed his bracelet, with a smirk.

"Tamaki recorded every word you said through that bracelet and it was transmitted to Natsumi's ring recorder for us to hear as well."

Natsumi, who was standing next to Kimi, showed her ring replaying Sakuya's words of the promise. Sakuya growled and said, "The recording doesn't prove that I said it." Riri smirked and held his hand toward one of the cameras.

"Yoshiro is a genius with computers and hacked into your cameras from the outside, so we can match your words with the recorded image."

Sakuya was shocked. Usagi emerged from the crowd with a law book in her hand and Allan next to her.

"According to law and my dear American friend here, if you don't release Sasuke because of your promise, then all ties to America will be broken," pointed out Usagi.

Allan nodded and added, "It is a custom to give citizens their rights and America looks for that in every country, so it is best to release Sasuke and to abolish the Ikigami system like you promised."

Kaoru added to the argument by mentioning the downfalls of breaking ties with an abundant country. Neo with Jiro next to her smiled and said, "It will be bad if they learn that you were going to imprison such a great surgeon from every country." Jiro nodded in agreement.

Sakuya stared at them in disbelief. All the citizens looked at Sakuya with determined eyes.

"We will protect the Moon Child till the end."

Sakuya was about to speak, but fell silent when he noticed the crowd that he promised a thousand dollars joining the others. They stood firm in front of Sasuke with defiant eyes, while others helped Sakura, Suzuki, and Kuno to their feet. As Sakuya stared at them he realized that the rumored Ikigami resistance had appeared.

One of the Government officials stood up and said, "We understand what you are saying, so Sasuke is free to go." All of them cheered, while Sakuya stared at the official in shock.

"What are you saying?"

The official looked at Sakuya and said, "We can't afford to have any problems with the surrounding countries and look at them. They are willing to fight the system till the end." Sakuya was shaking as he looked down in defeat.

The official looked back down at the citizens and said, "All in favor of having the Ikigami System abolished." All the officials raised their hand. Sasuke was surprised, while the others began to cheer.

"The Ikigami system is gone."

"We really did it."

Sasuke smiled brightly as she began to cry tears of joy. Sasuke looked toward Riri, who was running to her. Sasuke embraced him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Riri kissed her back happily. Sasuke pulled away and said, "I missed you." Riri nodded as he hugged her.

Sasuke was about to kiss Riri again, but stopped when she saw Erin approaching her with Shiro behind her.

"Erin-Chan," cheered Sasuke. Sasuke was about to hug her, but stopped when Erin bowed down to her saying, "I'm so sorry." Sasuke looked at Erin in confusion.

"I was the one who turned you in. I was jealous and stupid, but I want us to be friends again, so please forgive me," begged Erin. Sasuke smiled and hugged her friend.

"I forgive you and try to look on the bright side. You're good at that," said Sasuke. Erin smiled and hugged Sasuke back crying tears of joy. Sasuke looked at Shiro, who smiled at her, and then walked to the others.

Sakuya ran out of the room filled with frustration. He had lost to the Moon Child and he knew it. As Sakuya walked down the hallway with the feeling of defeat, Haruka watched him with a hand over her stomach.

_We'll get through this Sakuya._

Sasuke and the others soon left through the gates of the Ikigami Industry. Sasuke looked at Tamaki, who was still dressed as a girl, and asked, "So did Momiji make the dress for you?" Tamaki blushed and nodded.

Momiji giggled and said, "It was actually a combined effort of Nanato and me." Momiji smirked at Tamaki and said, "You should visit the shop more often." Tamaki groaned telling Momiji to be quiet.

Sasuke giggled and then looked at Riri. Sasuke sighed and admitted that her ring was taken. Riri smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. The ring for our wedding is much better." Sasuke blushed.

Momiji smirked and said, "Speaking of weddings." Momiji pulled out a pure white dress with a veil covered in lilies with Nanato on the other end surprising Sasuke.

"We finished the lovely item, so I think you two should get married all ready."

Sasuke was blushing. Sasuke looked at Riri, who smiled and said, "Why not?" Sasuke burst into a bright smile and kissed Riri. Riri kissed her back. Keida kicked his father's leg forcing him to pull away.

"Save the kissing for the wedding," stated Keida. Sasuke and Riri both laughed.

Sasuke and Riri got married that day with all the people watching them. It was the happiest day Sasuke ever experienced as she kissed Riri in the small church. The Ikigami System was no more and she continued to remove the Ikigami pills from the remaining citizens. It was a time of happiness.

It was the time of the Moon Child.

**The End**


End file.
